


Secret Love Story

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Univese, BoyxBoy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, World War II, larry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: A história de um amor proibido pelos convênios sociais de uma época onde o mundo estava em guerra.ouOnde, aos 95 anos de idade, Harry Styles, um grande advogado aposentado, se assume homossexual e revela a grande história do amor intendo e proibido que viveu com Louis Tomlinson, um jovem estudante de artes plásticas, nascido em uma importante família francesa da época, há mais de 70 anos.





	1. Piloto — The Begin Of All

2 de setembro, 1942.

Era, mais uma vez, início do outono no continente norte americano e com isso todos já voltavam a vestir seus agasalhos para enfrentar a nova estação do ano.

Pelos corredores da grande Harvard corriam vários alunos, novatos e veteranos dividiam o espaço, e entre eles estava Harry Styles, um jovem que cursava seu terceiro ano de direito, já com um pé no dia de sua formatura, que não demoraria tanto agora que faltava apenas um ano e alguns meses. Com um copo cheio de café com leite numa mão e o jornal do dia na outra, o rapaz caminhava pelos corredores abarrotados de colegiais quando esbarrou no velho reitor geral da universidade centenária que lhe parou em meio à toda aquela confusão.

\- Oh, senhor Styles, como vai nesta manhã? - O reitor cumprimentou, sorridente. - Preparado para mais um semestre?

\- Olá Mr. Miles, vou otimamente bem, obrigado. - Respondeu devolvendo o sorriso. - Sinceramente, nunca estou pronto para aguentar tantas aulas, mas sei que vai valer a pena passar por toda essa experiência.

O mais velho riu. - Entendo perfeitamente, meu caro.- Agora com um semblante mais sério, coçou a garganta e voltou a falar.- Meu jovem, sei que já pedi muito de você no ultimo semestre, mas será que poderia me prestar um outro favor?

\- Mas é claro que sim.- Respondeu prontamente.

\- Bem, temos vários alunos novos esse ano, como o senhor já deve saber, e como se lembra sempre escolhemos vários alunos veteranos para apresentar o campus à algum novato, para que ele já chegue se sentindo em casa. - Harry o observava atentamente, balançando a cabeça.

\- O senhor quer que eu seja um desses anfitriões? - Sorriu e viu o mais velho assentir, retribuindo o sorriso.

\- Se não for atrapalhar sua programação, sei que o senhor tem um horário à cumprir e-

\- Meu horário está completamente vago, especificamente hoje, Mr. Miles. Não vai me atrapalhar em nada lhe prestar esse favor, vai até ser bom ocupar meu dia apresentando o local.

\- Ótimo então! - Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso de seu paletó verde musgo.- Aqui neste papel estão todas as informações que você precisará para localizar o aluno que guiará pelo resto do dia.- Colocou o papel na mesma mão de Harry que segurava o jornal.

Depois disso, com alguns tapinhas no ombro do jovem, Mr. Miles seguiu seu caminho e o deixou lá lendo os dados do aluno que chegaria em alguns minutos.

Nome: Louis Willian Tomlinson

Idade: 17 anos

Data de nascimento: 24/12/1924

Curso: Artes visuais

Dormitório: Prédio 36; Quarto 28

Horário estimado de chegada no campus: 1:30 p.m.

Deu de ombros e guardou as informações no bolso interno de seu sobretudo, deu uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso e viu que faltavam pelo menos quinze minutos até o horário que estava prevista a chegada do tal Louis Willian Tomlinson. Se tinha feito os cálculos corretamente, na velocidade em que costumeiramente andava, chegaria ao prédio 36 em aproximadamente vinte minutos, já que não era tão longe e ele andava devagar.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos de caminhada Harry se pegou imaginando como seria aquele garoto. Será que ele é calmo? Um adepto de drogas, como a maioria dos outros alunos da área de artes que conheceu naquele mesmo campus? Seria ele um dos muitos libertinos de sua época que vivem com uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica qualquer numa mão e na outra um violão? Ou será que ele seria só mais um garoto normal como muitos outros? Será que ele é bonito? Tem verrugas? Alguma marca de nascença? Inúmeras suposições corriam por sua mente durante aquele pequeno, porém demorado, percurso.

Já na frente do grande prédio da república estudantil dos cursos de artes gerais, checou seu relógio uma ultima vez, 1:48 p.m., o garoto já deveria estar em seu dormitório. Seguiu para as escadas, subindo um degrau de cada vez, mantendo a calma e os pensamentos em mente. O copo de café que carregava já estava no fim, então deu um ultimo gole e o jogou na lixeira que tinha em todos os andares daquele prédio. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, se guiou pelas placas que indicavam para qual lado ficavam os quartos de numeração par. Na frente da porta enumerada 28 ele parou, respirou fundo, coçou a garganta e prestes a bater na porta, Harry é interrompido por uma voz baixinha ao seu lado.

\- Com licença? Hm, oi.- Harry deixou o caderno e jornal cair no chão com a surpresa.- Esse é seu quarto também?- Aquele sotaque era novo, pensou.

\- O quê? Hm, não, é que, hum, eu... Louwis? - Perguntou enquanto se agachava para pegar os papéis derrubados.

\- Na verdade é Louis, é francês. - Ajeitou a franja que coçava em sua testa. - Como sabe meu nome? - Um rubor tomou seu rosto. O sotaque francês era forte.

\- Eu, hum, sou Harry Styles, muito prazer. - Estendeu a mão para um cumprimento cordial. - O Mr.Miles me pediu para que lhe guiasse pelo campus no seu primeiro dia e me entregou uma ficha com seus dados pra eu poder te encontrar. Algum problema com isso?- Perguntou, tão envergonhado pela situação quanto o mais novo.

\- Não, nenhum.

\- Quer ajuda com isso? - Apontou para a enorme mala.

Louis, que carregava seu travesseiro numa mão e segurava uma grande mala na outra, observou o maior dos pés a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

\- Eu adoraria.


	2. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> está aqui, postado, o prólogo da minha fic original. o capítulo tá grande e eu espero que gostem. eu vou demorar um pouco pra postar capítulos novos por dois motivos: minhas metas são de fazer capítulos com pelo menos 5k palavras cada e serão poucos, então não quero que acabe rápido. outra coisa, quanto mais interação (comentários e votos) houver, mais estimulada para continuar eu ficarei (não só eu, mas todxs xs autorxs de fics no mundo). 
> 
> espero que gostem e se envolvam com esse pequeno mundo que criei.
> 
> obs: fatos históricos sem precisão de pesquisas, mas os mais próximos possíveis

Sábado, 1 de fevereiro, 2017

Era aquele dia do ano novamente, a data que já não tinha o mesmo sentido na vida de Harry quanto há, pelo menos, cinquenta anos. Era seu aniversário.  
Como já era de se esperar, o dia seria todo de festas e comemorações. As crianças corriam pelo vasto jardim da mansão, os adolescentes conversavam animados na sala, na cozinha movimentada as mulheres da família tomavam suas cervejas quentes enquanto cozinhavam e os homens montavam os preparativos na grande mesa.  
Na suíte presidencial estava o velho advogado, observando, pela grande janela, seus netos e bisnetos se divertindo, vestidos em seus trajes invernais, correndo pela neve, gargalhando. As conversas do andar inferior chegavam abafadas pelas grossas paredes. Sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, o velho Harry sorria para o que via e repensava as decisões tomadas ao longo dos últimos dias e a cada minuto passado ele tinha ainda mais certeza de que deveria seguir em frente com aquilo que ocupava sua mente há tanto tempo.  
Com duas batidas na porta John, seu enfermeiro particular e amigo da família, anuncia sua chegada para levá-lo à mesa do almoço.  
— Olá Harry, pronto para mais um almoço de família daqueles? — Perguntou divertido enquanto destravava as rodas da cadeira e levava o senhor sorridente ao elevador.  
— Claro que não, meu caro — Riu e ouviu a risada do outro em resposta. — Mas sinto que hoje será um grande dia. — Seu rosto enrugado pelas marcas do tempo se curvaram em um sorriso ainda maior.  
— Será um grande dia. — Afirmou. — Rachel já berrou com todos hoje, tanto que está há um fio de ficar completamente rouca. “Comentou zombeteiro.  
— E quando não? Não consigo imaginar de onde ela tirou isso.  
Chegando ao primeiro andar Harry encontrou as paredes decoradas com enfeites coloridos em vários tons de azul, balões de festa cheios de hélio enfeitando os portais de madeira ao longo do corredor. Guiado por John, ele observava tudo aquilo e lágrimas surgiam no canto de seus olhos verdes, que agora já não carregavam o mesmo brilho que em algumas décadas passadas.  
Na sala de jantar todos os seus familiares estavam reunidos, agora um pouco menos barulhentos, o observando. Kit, seu filho mais novo, estava ao fim da mesa, atrás de um bolo iluminado pelas velas acessas que formavam o número 95. Todos o observam enquanto lágrimas pesadas cruzam seu rosto, deixando seus rastros úmidos na bochecha pálida do homem.  
Vendo cenas como aquelas ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, valeu a pena ter passado por tudo que passou. Nunca parou de pensar como teria sido sua vida se tivesse seguido por outro caminho, um que teria sido repleto de desafios e provações. Será que ele teria uma família como aquela? Ou ele teria sido morto na rua apenas por causa de rumores maldosos e cheios de preconceitos, criados por bocas abertas e mentes fechadas?  
John guiou sua cadeira até seu lugar de sempre à mesa, na ponta atrás do bolo, com todos os olhando. — Obrigado, agora comam. — E com algumas risadas todos começaram a colocar seus pratos, conversar e gritar pela sala. As risadas tomavam conta do espaço enquanto o senhor apenas observava toda aquela movimentação e em momento algum o sorriso aberto saia de seu rosto.  
Os pratos de comida rodavam pela mesa, a gritaria aumentava e John terminava de servir o prato do senhor, que o agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a comer. Vez ou outra ele ria de algo que conseguia escutar entre as conversas, algumas vezes dava sua opinião ao enfermeiro que estava ao seu lado e gargalhava dos comentários irônicos que faziam juntos. John estava na família a pouco mais de três anos, mas já era considerado por todo como sendo um membro amado e querido por todos.  
Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já terminavam seus pratos e estavam mais silenciosos por estarem de barriga cheia, Harry coçou a garganta e disse. — Tenho um anuncio a fazer. — Foi quando todos ficaram em completo silencio, o observando. Alguns estavam nervosos, outros achavam que seria apenas mais um daqueles discursos de agradecimento por estarem todos lá, comemorando seu aniversário e o quão grato ele era por ter todos eles ali. O senhor coçou a garganta e voltou a falar. — Hoje é o dia em que comemoro meus noventa e cinco anos de vida, o dia que celebra minha vinda a este mundo, onde completo mais um ano de jornada nessa vida. — Coçou a garganta novamente. — Todos os caminhos que trilhei, de algum modo, me trouxeram até aqui, a este exato momento. Tive grandes arrependimentos, muitas mágoas, corações partidos, mas vendo todos aqui, hoje, sinto que, de algum modo, valeu à pena. — Uma lágrima surgiu em seu olho e correu por seu rosto, vendo e ouvindo aquilo os presentes ali continham suas lagrimas. — Em todos esses anos em que estive presente no mundo fui obrigado a viver preso dentro de mim mesmo, sem poder me expressar como quero, mostrar o amor como o sinto. Vendo vocês aqui, me olhando com essas caras de desespero e emoção só me faz saber de que de algum jeito, eu posso ter tomado a decisão certa naquele dia. — Imagens corriam por sua mente. — Eu preciso dizer, e não vejo momento melhor para trazer isso à tona. Sou homossexual.  
Um copo caiu no chão. Olhos esbugalhados o encaravam. O silencio tomou a sala. Seus filhos, netos e bisnetos o encaravam boquiabertos. Sem querer ficar ali, pediu para John, que também o encarava surpreso, o levar para seu quarto.  
Com menos de vinte minutos lá estavam eles, seus filhos, em seu quarto. Chocados com a revelação do pai. Os quatro estavam sentados no sofá, calados e o encarando. O clima no ambiente não era dos melhores, todos quietos até que a risada nervosa e escandalosa de Chris é ouvida.  
— Eu não acredito nisso. — E gargalhava cada vez mais alto, seus irmãos o olhando de lado, incrédulos com a explosão do caçula. — É inacreditável.  
— Chris. — Rachel disse nervosa. — Cala a boca, por favor.  
— Mas-  
— Cala. A. Boca. — Suspirou.  
Harry os observava, sabia que tinham o direito de estarem chocados, surpresos ou até mesmo com raiva. Não era todo dia que seu pai, de noventa e cinco anos recém completados, se assume gay.  
— Pai, explica isso para a gente. — Elizabeth, a única que não parecia estar em completo choque com aquilo, disse. — Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Se for, não teve a menor graça, mas se for de verdade, a gente não pede nada, além de uma explicação.  
— Isso. A gente só quer entender. Desde quando isso? E por que só agora? Em todos esses anos, por que só agora o senhor decidiu contar? — Will perguntou, colocando em palavras o que todos os outros três pensavam.  
John, que estava o tempo todo ao lado do senhor, batucava a própria perna com os dedos. Era constrangedor estar no meio de uma confusão de uma família que não era, exatamente, a sua. — O senhor quer que eu me retire? Acho que é um assunto de família e-  
— Você é família, John. — Foi cortado pelo mais velho. — E merece saber a verdade, assim como todos os outros aqui. Não foi fácil crescer, criar uma família e ter que esconder quem eu realmente sou por tanto tempo, vivi com isso me sufocando por tempo demais.  
— Mas, e a mamãe? Ela sabia?  
— Eu e sua mãe nunca tivemos essa conversa, mas sei que, de algum modo, ela sabia que nunca estive nesse casamento por completo. — Respirou fundo. — Eu a amei com todo meu ser, mas não do jeito que um marido deveria amar sua esposa, e ela sempre soube disso. Fomos grandes amigos até que ela deu seu último suspiro, nos amamos, criamos vocês. Fizemos o que tinha de ser feito.  
Belle e Will choravam, era o esperado. Descobrir que surgiram de uma obrigação e não de amor é algo paralisante. Rachel encarava o chão. As mãos entrelaçadas entre as pernas, que balançavam com o nervosismo.  
— John, chame Oliver e Diana por favor.  
— O que eles têm a ver com isso, papai? — Will, pai de Oliver, perguntou.   
— Vou lhes contar a maior história da minha vida, como tudo começou e como cheguei aqui e quero que eles estejam presentes. — Respondeu com calma. — John, por favor. — E o enfermeiro saiu do quarto.  
E, mais uma vez, o silencio tomou conta e ficou assim até que John voltou seguido dos jovens adultos, Oliver e Diana, que sentaram perto de seus pais e tios.  
— Oi vô. — O senhor acenou com a cabeça. Todos no ressinto tinham seus semblantes sérios, esperando que o mais velho voltasse a falar.  
— Oi meu amor. Me desculpem por fazer vocês passarem por isso, mas sinto que é meu dever contar para vocês e acabar logo com isso. Rache, Belle, Will e Chris. — Olhou nos olhos de cada um de seus filhos enquanto dizia seus nomes. — Di e Olly. — Sorriu para seus netos. Eu vou lhes contar a maior história que vivi em minha vida, do amor mais intenso que senti pelo homem da minha vida e como tudo aconteceu para que chegássemos até aqui.

Quarta feira, 2 de setembro, 1942.

O outono estava começando novamente e na rua todo mundo já estava usando roupas de frio, inclusive eu. Naquele dia em particular o clima estava agradável então eu achei que seria um bom momento para comprar um café da cafeteria do campus, a minha preferida.  
Eu era um jovem de vinte e dois anos, cheio de sonhos, metas, desejos e ambições, porém muito inocente para minha idade. Estávamos enfrentando a segunda guerra mundial na Europa e eu, como estudante universitário, não fui convocado para lutar pelo meu país.  
Nos corredores de Harvard vários alunos corriam, os novatos perdidos procurando suas salas e os veteranos brincando e fazendo barulho, e entre eles estava eu, um jovem que cursava o terceiro ano de direito, quase concluindo. Com um copo cheio de café com leite numa mão e o jornal do dia na outra, eu caminhava pelos corredores abarrotados de colegiais quando bati no reitor geral da universidade que me parou em meio à toda aquela confusão. Devo muito a esse homem.  
”Oh, senhor Styles, como vai nesta manhã?” O reitor me cumprimentou, sorridente como sempre. Ele sempre teve um carinho paternal comigo e eu por ele “Preparado para mais um semestre?”  
“Olá Mr. Miles, vou otimamente bem, obrigado.” Respondi devolvendo o sorriso. “Sinceramente, nunca estou pronto para aguentar tantas aulas, mas sei que vai valer a pena passar por toda essa experiência.”  
O mais velho riu. “Entendo perfeitamente, meu caro. “Agora com um semblante mais sério,” coçou a garganta e voltou a falar. “Meu jovem, sei que já pedi muito de você no último semestre, mas será que poderia me prestar um outro favor?”  
“Mas é claro que sim. ” Respondi prontamente.  
”Bem, temos vários alunos novos esse período, como o senhor já deve saber, e como se lembra sempre escolhemos vários alunos veteranos para apresentar o campus à algum novato, para que ele já chegue se sentindo em casa e fazendo uma nova amizade.” Eu o observava atentamente, balançando a cabeça.  
“O senhor quer que eu seja um desses anfitriões?” Sorri e o vi assentir, retribuindo o sorriso.  
“Se não for atrapalhar sua programação, sei que o senhor tem um horário a cumprir e-”  
“Meu horário está completamente vago, especificamente hoje, Mr. Miles. Não vai me atrapalhar em nada lhe prestar mais esse favor, vai até ser bom ocupar meu dia apresentando o local.”  
“Ótimo então! ” Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso de seu paletó verde musgo. “Aqui neste papel estão todas as informações que você precisará para localizar o aluno que guiará pelo resto do dia. ” Colocou o papel na mesma mão em que estava o jornal. “Tire dos as dúvidas que ele tiver, o mostre tudo do campus quanto for possível. Explique as normas mais básicas de convivência.”  
“Pode deixar. ” Bati continência. Depois disso, com algumas tapinhas em meu ombro, Mr. Miles seguiu seu caminho e me deixou lá, lendo os dados do aluno que chegaria em alguns minutos.

Nome: Louis Willian Tomlinson  
Idade: 17 anos  
Data de nascimento: 24/12/1924  
Curso: Belas Artes  
Dormitório: Prédio 36; Quarto 28  
Horário estimado de chegada no campus: 1:30 p.m.

Dei de ombros e coloquei as informações no bolso interno de meu sobretudo, chequei meu relógio de pulso e vi que faltavam pelo menos quinze minutos até o horário em que estava prevista a chegada do tal Louis Willian Tomlinson. Mal sabia eu que esse seria o nome do homem há quem eu viria a chamar de meu. Se tinha feito os cálculos corretamente, na velocidade em que costumeiramente andava, chegaria ao prédio 36 em aproximadamente vinte minutos, já que não era tão longe e sempre andei tão devagar quanto uma lesma.  
Depois de alguns poucos minutos de caminhada me peguei imaginando como seria aquele garoto. Será que ele é calmo? Um adepto de drogas, como a maioria dos outros alunos da área de artes que encontrei naquele mesmo campus? Seria ele um dos muitos libertinos da época que vivemos, com uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica qualquer numa mão e na outra um violão? Ou será que ele seria só mais um garoto normal como muitos outros? Será que ele é bonito? Tem verrugas? Alguma marca de nascença? Inúmeras suposições corriam por minha mente durante aquele pequeno, porém demorado, percurso.  
Já na frente do grande prédio da república estudantil dos cursos de artes gerais, chequei meu relógio uma última vez, 1:48 p.m., o garoto já deveria estar em seu dormitório. Segui para as escadas, subindo um degrau de cada vez, mantendo a calma e os pensamentos em mente. O copo de café que carregava já estava no fim, então dei ultimo gole e o atirei na lixeira que tinha em todos os andares dos prédios estudantis. Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, guiei-me pelas placas que indicavam para qual lado ficavam os quartos de numeração par. Na frente da porta enumerada 28 parei, respirei fundo, cocei a garganta e prestes a bater na porta, sou interrompido por uma voz suave ao meu lado.  
“Com licença? Hm, oi. ” Com a surpresa o caderno de jornal que carregava foi ao chão. Nunca me esquecerei da primeira vez em que bati meus olhos naquelas orbes tão azuis quanto o oceano à meia noite. “Esse é seu quarto também?” Aquele sotaque era novo, pensei.  
“O quê? Hm, não, é que, hum, eu... Louwis?” Perguntei enquanto me agachava para pegar os papéis derrubados.  
“Na verdade, é Louis, é francês. ” Ajeitou a franja que incomodava sua testa. “Como sabe meu nome?” Um rubor tomou seu rosto, pareceu amedrontado. Seu sotaque francês era forte.  
Louis vinha de uma grande família francesa, dona de enormes marcas e prédios comerciais. Durante a guerra sua família preferiu o mandar aos Estados Unidos para que pudesse estudar em uma boa universidade e ficar longe de toda aquela confusão.  
”Eu, hum, sou Harry Styles, muito prazer.” Estendi a mão para um cumprimento cordial. Aqueles olhos me deixaram de pernas bambas desde o primeiro momento, eu só ainda não tinha entendido o porquê. “O Mr. Miles me pediu para que lhe guiasse pelo campus no seu primeiro dia e me entregou uma ficha com seus dados para eu poder te encontrar. Algum problema com isso?” Perguntei, estava tão envergonhado pela situação quanto o ele.  
“Não, nenhum.”  
“Quer ajuda com isso? ” Perguntei, referindo-me à enorme mala que ele carregava. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo como arvores num vendaval.   
Louis, que carregava seu travesseiro numa mão e segurava uma grande mala na outra, observou-me dos pés à cabeça e deu um sorrisinho de lado. Mal sabia eu que aquele seria o momento em que minha vida estava à dois passos de uma completa reviravolta.  
“Eu adoraria. ” Foi o que respondeu. Tirou a chave do quarto e destrancou a porta, entrando no cômodo em seguida. Eu, envergonhado como estava, fiquei parado na porta, observando cada movimento seu, paralisado, estático. “Não vai entrar?” Perguntou enquanto desenrolava o cachecol do pescoço e me olhava de volta. Engoli em seco, algo naqueles olhos azuis me dizia que algo estava por vir, e que eu teria de me arriscar para descobrir do que se tratava.  
Entrei no quarto com o pé direito, sempre tive esse costume. Seu dormitório não era tão diferente do meu, apenas as cores das paredes que se diferenciavam, eram mais claras que as minhas. Haviam duas camas, um sofá, dois criados mudos e a janela no meio da parede contrária à porta.  
“O que você cursa, Harry Styles? Engenharia? Você tem cara dos engomadinhos de exatas. Você é um engomadinho, Harry Styles?” Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no olho, me olhava de lado, suas mãos abeis dobrando o casaco que tinha tirado e o colocava sobre o colchão de vinil.  
“Sou do curso de direito, sinto muito desapontá-lo.” Ri nervoso. Algo nele me deixava em constante estado de alerta. “Só de pensar em todos aqueles cálculos já fico nervoso.” Fiz piada para tentar descontrair o momento. Sua gargalhada gostosa tomou meus ouvidos, me fazendo sorrir inconscientemente.  
“Você é engraçado, Harry Styles. Vamos manter uma amizade por interesses, eu posso vir a precisar de um bom advogado em alguns anos.” O sorriso não saía de seus lábios rosados. “Pode me ajudar a colocar a mala em cima da cama?”  
“Hum, claro. ” Voltei a realidade e fui o ajudar a carregar a mala, ele de um lado e eu do outro.  
Depois disso começamos a desempacotar suas roupas, ele colocando seus objetos de higiene no balcão do banheiro e eu colocava suas peças de roupas nas gavetas de um dos lados do grande guarda roupa embutido. Louis voltou do banheiro, mas dessa vez ele estava sem camisa, a mesma estando pendurada em seu ombro. Seu tronco esguio e de tonalidade bronzeada me surpreendendo, eu não me era comum alguém se sentir tão confortável com outro no nível de ficar seminu em tão pouco tempo, mas não achei de todo estranho. A final de contas éramos dois rapazes. Engoli em seco.  
“Vou tomar um banho, você se importa?” Apoiado na porta, jogou a camisa sobre a cama.  
“Não. Claro que não. Eu, hum. ” Cocei a garganta, constrangido. “Acabei de colocar suas roupas nas gavetas da esquerda. Quer que eu saia? Um pouco mais de privacidade, quem sabe.”  
“Ah, não. Não se preocupe com isso, não tenho problemas com isso, mas se quiser pode ir.”  
“Ficarei aqui então. ” Sorri. “Quando você sair eu te explico as coisas mais básicas sobre o campus, certo?”  
“Combinado. ” E com um último grandioso sorriso, Louis se trancou no banheiro.  
Sem muito o que fazer naquele quarto, me sentei na cama e, encostado na parede, comecei a ler o caderno do jornal que eu tinha colocado ao lado da mala, agora com roupas até a metade. As notícias daquela época apenas falavam da grande guerra, os avanços das tecnologias e como as nações estavam atuando. Eram notícias muito mórbidas, os anúncios se resumiam à cigarros, bebidas e carros, mas mesmo assim eu me perdi naquelas folhas enquanto aguardava.  
O tempo passou tão rápido que só me dei conta de minha dispersão quando o garoto de cabelos lisos cruzou o quarto como um furacão, com a toalha fina branca enrolada em sua cintura, escondido pela grande porta de madeira dos guarda roupas eu só via seus quadris mexendo enquanto escolhia uma roupa para usar.  
O tempo passou tão rápido que só me dei conta de minha dispersão quando o garoto de cabelos lisos cruzou o quarto como um furacão, com a toalha fina branca enrolada em sua cintura, escondido pela grande porta de madeira dos guarda roupas eu só via seus quadris mexendo enquanto escolhia uma roupa para usar.  
“O que faremos pelo resto do dia, Harry Styles?” E sua toalha caiu. Meus olhos se abriram assustados. Louis parecia tudo, menos preocupado ou constrangido com o fato de que eu, um completo estranho em sua vida, estivesse o vendo completamente nu.  
“Hum... É... ” Eu estava completamente constrangido, por que logo eu, Harry Styles, tinha sido escolhido como guia de Louis Willian Tomlinson? Aparentemente o homem mais despudorado daquele campus? “Vou te mostrar as áreas comuns do campus, quais prédios são de qual curso, responder quaisquer perguntas que tiver sobre Harvard.”  
Depois que ele estava completamente vestido saímos do dormitório e começamos nossa caminhada entre os outros milhares de estudantes. Eu apontava os prédios e explicava quais os cursos que eram dados nos mesmos, ele me perguntava sobre as regras de convivência, como era a rotina da universidade, quem eram os alunos mais conhecidos da faculdade, quais os bares mais próximos e eu respondia à todas as perguntas da melhor maneira possível.  
“Me leve a esse café que você tanto gosta, por favor.”  
Fomos caminhando e conversando durante todo o percurso, ele contava várias piadas infames, zombava de outros alunos e de vez em quando soltava algumas palavras soltas em francês, o que me deixava completamente perdido, pois na época eu nunca tinha tido qualquer tipo de contato com a língua.  
Durante o resto do dia ficamos conversando, caminhando pelo enorme campus e eu o informando sobre todos os eventos estudantis, os tipos de avaliações e todas essas coisas acadêmicas.  
Em um momento Louis parou no meio do gramado, colocou a mão no bolso de seu grande sobretudo e puxou de lá uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro com o lema da bandeira francesa gravados na lateral. Colocou um dos cigarros entre os lábios e me ofereceu a caixa.  
“Eu tenho asma, desculpe.” E aquilo fez com que ele não só guardasse a caixa, como também o cigarro que estava em seus lábios. Fiquei lisonjeado com os gestos e lhe dei um sorriso, demonstrando minha gratidão. “Obrigado. ”  
“Não é bom começar uma amizade asfixiando as pessoas.” Gargalhei.  
“Não mesmo. ”  
“Me conte mais de você, Harry Styles. Qual sua comida preferida?”  
“Eu gosto das almôndegas que minha mãe faz. ”  
“Eu adoraria experimentá-las algum dia, se me permite.” Aquele maldito sorriso parecia nunca sair de seu rosto.  
“Seria uma honra. ” Ri.  
“Sinto que teremos muitas histórias para contar um dia, Harry Styles. ”

Sexta-feira, 2 de outubro, 1942

Um mês depois e eu não tinha viso Louis até aquele dia. As aulas tinham retornado há três semanas, a vida de todos os estudantes de Harvard estava agitada, Nick, meu melhor amigo e colega de quarto, parecia não notar que o ritmo de aulas já tinha começado e continuava vadiando pelos arredores do campus.  
Eu estava a caminho do refeitório quando meu ombro é puxado para trás e viro bruscamente com o susto, pronto para bater e quem quer que seja com o caderno do jornal diário.  
“Calma, calma, calma Harry Styles. ” Louis se afastava com os braços para cima, tentando se proteger da possível "jornalada."   
“Merda, Louis! Que susto.” Abaixei o jornal e levei uma mão ao peito esquerdo, me coração estava descompassado. Nick, que tinha acabado de chegar ao meu lado, se engasgava de rir por conta de minha reação desesperada. “Nicholas, recomponha-se. ” Falei sério, mas foi como se o tivesse mandado rir ainda mais.  
Agora Louis também ria e entre os dois eu me sentia a maior piada do momento. Nick se apoiava em meu ombro para que não caísse da fraqueza causada pelas risadas, Louis estava rindo encostado na parede e com uma mão na barriga. Em meio aos dois eu tinha o rosto sério, balançando a cabeça negativamente, suspirando para manter a calma.  
“Acabaram? ” E eles começaram a rir ainda mais. Sem ter o que fazer, apenas fiquei ali, entre os dois, esperando que acabassem de rir.  
“Ai, ai, Harry Styles. ” Louis respirava pesadamente, se recuperando.  
“Prazer, sou Nick. ”Ele estendeu a mão e cumprimentou o francês. “E você seria...? ” Nicholas não podia se segurar perto de qualquer pessoa que andasse e respirasse.  
“Louis Tomlinson, um prazer em conhecê-lo.” Deu uma piscadela para o homem ao meu lado. Eu estava, oficialmente, constrangido, novamente, pelas ações de Louis Tomlinson.  
Eu não sabia ainda, mas aquela era apenas a primeira vez em que Nicholas e Louis se juntariam para me constranger em público.  
Cocei a garganta para chamar a atenção deles, que se encaravam descaradamente.  
“Ah, eu vim saber se você quer ir naquele bar lá perto da praça. ” Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.  
“Convite aceito. À que horas?”  
“Umas oito e meia ou nove horas. ”  
“Mais alguém vai?”  
“Só meu colega de quarto e um amigo nosso. Nick, se quiser também será bem-vindo.” Nick fez que sim com a cabeça. “Bem, até mais tarde então. ” E foi embora.  
Pelo resto do dia não teve outra coisa em minha cabeça que não fosse sobre Louis Willian Tomlinson. Durante as aulas que seguiram o almoço as únicas coisas anotadas em meu caderno eram rabiscos de olhos, algumas arvores e luas, nenhum deles era algo memorável, nunca fui um grande artista, devo admitir.   
Quando todos os meus períodos terminaram corri para meu dormitório, eram mais ou menos umas cinco e trinta da tarde, Nick não estava lá, minha cama estava, como sempre, impecavelmente arrumada, todas as minhas coisas no lugar devido, enquanto do lado oposto estavam todas as roupas que ele usou durante o decorrer da semana estavam estiradas pelo chão ao redor da cama, a boca de inúmeras garrafas de vidro aparecendo sob a sombra do colchão, cuecas penduradas no descanso de costas. Apenas dei de ombros, como sempre, e segui ao banheiro para tomar um banho longo e quente, relaxar os músculos e me preparar, física e psicologicamente, para uma noite ao lado de Louis Tomlinson.  
Era encantador como um jovem em plenos dezessete anos já carregava tanta malícia e selvageria contida em si, e eu sabia que não era normal eu estar me sentindo tão atraído por um outro rapaz, alguém que, biologicamente, compartilhava do mesmo tipo de corpo que eu, mas ao mesmo tempo que minha mente gritava que tudo aquilo era errado, o quão equivocado aqueles pensamentos eram e que se qualquer pessoa soubesse de mísero detalhe de qualquer um de meus pensamentos e sentimentos eu poderia ser, literalmente, apedrejado ou até mesmo morto. E foi com esses pensamentos que entrei debaixo do chuveiro naquele dia, sabendo o quão certo meus quereres errados eram.  
No meio de meu banho ouvi a porta bater e logo soube que era Nick, até por não ser qualquer um que chega, às seis da tarde, em casa tropeçando em seus próprios pés e gritando por meu nome enquanto ri. Segui com meu banho, escovei os dentes e vesti uma cueca. Quando saio do quarto deparo-me com a cena de Nicholas, em sua cama, sem camisa e deitado sobre o corpo de uma garota e um outro rapaz, todos passando as mãos nos corpos um dos outros, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer para acabar com aquilo, então fiz meu melhor para ignorar aquilo enquanto me vestia, com o rosto de Louis estampado em minha mente e as idealizações de como a noite viria a correr a partir daquele momento  
“Seus amigos vão com a gente ao bar? ” Nicholas sequer parecia estar na mesma dimensão que eu, tanto ele quanto seus dois amigos, posso dizer isso? Espero que sim, de qualquer maneira, todos eles pareciam estar em qualquer outro plano espiritual que não fosse o mesmo no qual eu me encontrava. “Nicho... ” Fui interrompido por algumas batidas na porta, ignorei os três e segui para atender quem me chamava. Do outro lado estava o demônio em pessoa, Louis Willian Tomlinson, com seu sobretudo bege de sempre, uma camisa de listras grossas nas cores brancas e azul marinho, uma boina marrom clara e uma calça na mesma cor, apoiado nos batentes da porta, a mão mais alta segurando uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade e a outra apenas apoiada, balançando livre. O sorriso devasso não parecia vir a sair de seu rosto em momento nenhum. “Olá.” Sorri sem graça, embasbacado com a visão.  
“Parece que eles já começaram a festa.” O amigo dele se posicionou, não tinha o visto até aquele momento, ele tinha a pele branca e os cabelos castanhos, os olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos inchados. Encostado na parede, ao seu lado, estava um moreno de maxilar bem marcado, os cabelos elevados num topete negro, não os conhecia sequer de vista, eram completos estranhos me aguardando na porta de meu dormitório.  
Olhei para a cena que decorria atrás de mim e vi ao que ele se referia, fiquei vermelho no mesmo instante e notei que o fato de que eu ainda estava sem camisa os passava uma ideia ainda mais errônea do que estava se passando. No mesmo instante minhas bochechas ficaram na mesma coloração da casca de uma maçã argentina, olhei para Louis e apenas me passou por mente as coisas horríveis que ele iria pensar de mim, que sou um louco, maníaco sexual, pecador, que vou para o inferno, serei castigado.  
“E não nos convida? Que coisa feia, Harry Styles.” Disse num tom divertido e eu apenas fiquei ainda mais vermelho, a boca abrindo e fechando, com apenas gaguejos escapando de minha garganta. “Porra, Nick! ” Ele berrou, e isso pareceu tirar os três do plano espiritual no qual se encontravam. “Vai foder e deixa os amigos esperando? Bora, levanta. ” Louis avançou em meu quarto, batendo palmas e expulsando os três da cama. Os dois completos desconhecidos saíram do quarto e continuaram atracados como dois cachorros em pleno corredor. Apenas imagino quais boatos devem ter surgido sobre aquela pobre garota bêbada no dia seguinte. “Vai tomar a porra de um banho e se arrumar.”  
No corredor os dois garotos estranhos estavam encostados na parede, o moreno de olhos azuis com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios enquanto enrolava um cigarro nos dedos e o outro ao seu lado segurando o fumo dos próximos cigarros que fariam enquanto esperavam. Nick, bêbado e rindo, se arrastou para o banheiro. Louis veio até nós, colocou o braço da mão que segurava a cerveja sobre meus ombros nus e me deu uma pequena chacoalhada.  
“E você, Harry? Sóbrio? ” Deu uma risadinha. Assenti com a cabeça e eu sorriso pareceu aumentar.  
“O que vamos fazer hoje? Digo, sei que vamos ao bar, mas” Cocei a garganta, estava nervoso e deixando clara a minha condição. Era humilhante ficar desse jeito na frente de um garoto dois anos mais novo, e por causa de um garoto dois anos mais novo. “Vai ser só isso, certo?”  
“O que mais você quer que aconteça esta noite, Harry Styles? ” Ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se incitasse algo mais. Corei bruscamente.  
“Eu? Hum, na-nada.” Me engasguei em meu nervosismo e o bastardo riu de mim. Olhei para seus amigos e eles apenas prendiam o riso, balançando suas cabeças em negação e o sorriso contido nos lábios. Eu me sentia a piada do momento.  
E assim foram os vinte minutos seguintes, entramos os quatro no quarto, sentamos todos em minha cama, menos Louis, que sentou na cama de Nick, de frente a mim, me encarando como uma leoa encara sua próxima presa, preste a atacar, ou pelo menos era assim que eu me sentia sob o olhar selvagem de Louis Tomlinson, uma presa e um grande pedaço de carne. Até que a porta do banheiro foi aberta e um Nicholas quase que completamente renovado saiu de lá, enrolado em sua toalha, e só ela, foi aos guarda roupas para se vestir. E foi aí que me dei conta de que continuava de tronco despido. Com mais dez minutos eu tinha pego um suéter verde musgo, um grande casaco e Nicholas estava completamente vestido e estávamos, assim, prontos para sair.  
“Hey, Niall. ” Louis chamou e foi respondido pelo moreno com um murmuro. “Quantos vocês já fizeram? ” Referiu-se aos cigarros artesanais.  
Estávamos, nós cinco, andando na rua lado a lado, caminhando ao bar. Louis ao meu lado esquerdo e Nick ao direito, do outro lado estavam os dois desconhecidos. Faziam vinte minutos que estávamos caminhando, mas nosso destino continuava um pouco distante.  
“Acho que uns vinte e sete, vinte e sete? ” Perguntou ao moreno ao seu lado.  
“Trinta. ” Murmurou.  
“Fizemos trinta. ” Afirmou.  
A caminhada continuou por mais alguns longos minutos, eu me mantinha calado, enquanto Nick conversava animadamente com os outros garotos. Louis se juntava ao meu silencio, vez ou outra adicionando alguns comentários as falas animadas de meu companheiro de quarto, que estava tão animado e elétrico que sequer parecia ter acabado de encher a cara. Quando chegamos ao bar o atendente cumprimentou nosso grupo, apenas balancei a cabeça e dei um sorrisinho enquanto os outros que estavam comigo berraram “olás” e “como vai, cara? ”.  
Escolhemos uma mesa do fundo para sentar e assim que me encostei na cadeira aquele mesmo atendente chegou até nós com uma bandeja carregada de canecas cheias de chope. Niall, o moreno de olhos azuis, colocou sobre a mesa uma caixinha de ferro aberta e dentro os cigarros que tinham feito no caminho até aqui, o outro, que eu ainda não tinha descoberto o nome, já tinha um entre os lábios, a caixa de fósforos sobre a mesa. Eu não queria parecer indiscreto, ou de fora do grupo, então peguei uma caneca para mim e virei alguns goles, o líquido gelado escorregando por minha garganta me causou arrepios que correram por meus músculos. Meu rosto contorceu com o frio repentino e apenas ouvi a risadinha aguda de Louis ao meu lado, abri os olhos para encontrar seu rosto virado para mim, um grande sorriso divertido gerando ruguinhas em suas bochechas e ao lado de seus encantadores olhos.  
“Não é acostumado com um bom chope, Harry Styles?”  
“Algum dia você vai me chamar só de Harry? ” Perguntei divertido, eu na verdade gostava de ouvir meu nome no som de sua voz.  
“Acho que não, Harry Styles. Eu gosto muito de seu nome. ” Tomou um gole de seu próprio chope, mas ainda assim, não tirando seus olhos dos meus. “Então, você fuma?”  
“Eu tenho-”  
“Asma. É verdade, desculpe-me. ” Ele pareceu estar realmente constrangido, se é que isso já foi possível algum dia.  
“Sim. ”  
“Sabe o que seria ótimo agora?” Niall comentou animado, com os olhos abertos ao extremo. Eu, tímido, neguei com a cabeça lentamente. “Café irlandês, mas não qualquer café irlandês. O café irlandês que meu pai costumava fazer. Esse sim era bom.” Ele falava aquilo com um ar saudosista, um brilho em seus olhos e um sorriso leve nos lábios rosados.  
“O que é um café irlandês? ” E então eu virei o foco de atenção de todos os presentes na mesa.  
“Como assim ‘o que é um café irlandês?’ ” O garoto parecia chocado e ofendido ao mesmo tempo.  
“Calma, Niall. O pobre Harry Styles não é desse tipo.” Riu. “Café irlandês é café preto com uísque irlandês, você sabe, irlandeses serão irlandeses... ”  
“Ah... certo. ” Assenti e dei um outro gole na caneca. “Deve ser gostoso. ”  
Niall, a partir daquele momento, pareceu se afeiçoar de mim e passou a ser mais receptivo comigo, me oferecendo o maço de cigarros caseiros, que eu educadamente recusei e expliquei o motivo. Eu fiz o que pude para agir discretamente, mas meus olhos não pareciam me obedecer e fincaram-se na coxa do garoto, onde uma mão de pele escura repousava. Minhas bochechas logo ficaram vermelhas, meu coração acelerado e eu não sabia o que fazer, então apenas agi normalmente, dando meu melhor para ignorar aquela situação me parecia tão incomum, mas como eu disse, meus olhos não pareciam querer me obedecer. Meu rosto estava vidrado naquele toque entre dois rapazes que não pareciam levar aquilo como algo estranho, mas sim como algo romântico e suave. Não foi surpresa que eu me assustasse quando ouvi a voz de Nick ao meu lado, praticamente berrando, me avisando que iria na outra mesa “conversar” com as pessoas que lá estavam.  
Terminei de beber o conteúdo de minha caneca de vidro e, mais uma vez, meus olhos foram atraídos para aquela pequena demonstração de afeto. Agora eu estava sozinho numa mesa onde eu não tinha grande intimidade com nenhuma das pessoas que me cercavam. Assustei-me novamente quando senti um braço ao redor de minhas costas, sobre o apoio de costas da cadeira e a mão em meu ombro, o cheiro adocicado invadiu minhas narinas, Louis.  
“Pare de encarar, Harry Styles. É falta de educação.” Ele sussurrou contra minha orelha, os lábios gelados raspando contra minha pele. “Sabe, Niall e Zayn são namorados, mas ninguém sabe disso além de mim, e agora, você.” Sua voz aguda e rouca fazendo minha pele vibrar sob suas palavras. “Você tem algum problema com isso, Harry Styles? Com dois caras se tocando da mesma maneira que apenas homem e mulher deveriam se tocar?” Engoli em seco, meu coração poderia rasgar meu peito caso acelerasse um pouco mais, minhas mãos tremiam e eu não sabia como agir sob a pressão que suas palavras colocavam sobre mim. Neguei com a cabeça e ele riu levemente em minha orelha. “Foi o que pensei.” E se afastou.  
Niall e seu namorado, que agora tinha o nome de Zayn, nos encaravam. O primeiro estava sério, enquanto o segundo tinha um sorriso vadio no rosto, ele parecia gostar de me ver naquela situação, nervoso, constrangido e suando frio. Ele levou o cigarro, que já estava em suas últimas tragadas, aos lábios e inalou, e mesmo que tivesse o cigarro na boca, seu sorriso e olhar penetrante não saíram de mim.  
“Então, Harry. Você está em qual período do seu curso?” Niall perguntou divertido, atraindo minha atenção.  
“Acabei de entrar no terceiro. Qual curso vocês fazem? ” Eu brincava com minha caneca vazia.  
“Eu faço engenharia, último período, e Zayn sociologia, segundo período. ” O citado concordou com a cabeça enquanto expirava a fumaça. Niall deu algumas tapinhas na perna do namorado e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa. “Senhores, estamos nos retirando. Vou dormir no apartamento do Zayn hoje. Boa noite.”  
“Boa noite cavaleiros.” O mais alto nos fez uma reverencia.   
Quando o casal pegou seus casacos e saíram pela grande porta dupla, me virei para Louis e já me preparava para me despedir também quando ele colocou a mão sobre minha coxa, me prendendo na cadeira. “Onde pensa que vai, senhor?”  
“Eu ia para meu dormitório, é... Não?” Ele balançou a cabeça negativa e lentamente, nossos olhos fixados um nos do outro.  
“Qual o motivo de tanta pressa, Harry Styles? Vamos aproveitara companhia um do outro.”  
“Hm, certo. Sobre o que você quer falar?” Voltei a sentar na cadeira.  
“Não posso ter essa conversa sóbrio, então com licença, Harry Styles.” Levantou da cadeira e me deixou lá, de boca aberta, enquanto ia ao bar com nossas canecas para serem enchidas novamente. Quando ele voltou, carregava os dois copos e ainda voltou ao bar para buscar um prato de petiscos. “Continuando.”  
“Diga.” Peguei um dos bolinhos do prato, o melando no molho e levando à boca.  
E então Louis começou a falar sobre tudo, falou sobre arte, comentou sobre a guerra e como seus pais queria a todo custo que ele se alistasse na guerra e como ele combateu aquilo. Eu, abobalhado, apenas o ouvia, uma vez ou outra comentando sobre algo que ele falava. Louis era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de falar, ser ouvida e o centro das atenções, ou pelo menos o centro de minha atenção, algo que, além de minha admiração e curiosidade, ele conquistava mais a cada minuto. Tudo sobre aquele jovem garoto de dezessete anos me fascinava, seus olhos azuis escuros que captavam minha alma, seus lábios rosados, o cabelo liso que formava uma franja desleixada que caía sobre sua testa e as vezes entrava em seus olhos, o sorriso que dava quando gostava de alguma coisa que falava ou que me via fazer e como todo seu rosto se movimentava quando ele ria dos comentários bestas que eu soltava. As horas foram passando em seu ritmo normal, mas eu estava tão vidrado naquele garoto e seu monólogo que sequer a vi passar e de repente já era uma hora da manhã, estávamos completamente bêbados e sendo expulsos do bar pelo atendente que dizia que não poderia manter o estabelecimento aberto por muito mais tempo ou receberia uma multa.  
Chateado por não poder mais continuar lá, Louis jogou uma nota de cinquenta dólares na mesa, pediu mais quatro garrafas de cerveja e me arrastou mundo à fora. Estávamos bêbados e muito entretidos na atmosfera que criamos para sequer saber onde estávamos indo, para qual lado e o quão longe de nossos dormitórios ficaríamos. Chegou um momento em que nós dois precisamos, de qualquer jeito, fazer xixi, então nos escondemos em um beco de uma casa de fraternidade qualquer e fizemos. Ele pareceu estar achando aquela situação a mais engraçada do mundo e não conseguiu se controlar, rindo escandalosamente depois que fechou o zíper das calças e me arrastava com ele de volta para a rua.  
No momento em que chegamos ao campus ele saiu me puxando pelas ruas, procurando pelas placas a direção certa até seu prédio, não sei o quanto demorou até finalmente estarmos na frente da grande porta que dava acesso ao edifício. Parados lá, Louis me segurava pelas abas de meu grande casaco, me olhando cara a cara, sério, mas ainda assim com um sorrisinho bêbado no rosto, as rugas na lateral de seus lábios emoldurando o sorriso.  
“Quer subir?” Neguei com a cabeça.  
“Acho melhor cada um ficar em seu próprio apartamento.” Louis estava tão bêbado que seu corpo ficava girando sobre seus pés, sem conseguir achar um ponto só de equilíbrio.  
“O que você acha que vou fazer com você, Harry Styles?”  
“Não é isso, é que e-eu, hum, eu...”Comecei a ficar nervoso.  
“Você você, shhhhh.” Colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, me calando. “Não vou fazer nada com seu corpo, Harry Styles. Você está tão bêbado quanto eu e não creio que seria prudente deixar alguém nesse estado vagar sozinho por um campus tão grande quanto esse.” Me balançou pelo colarinho. “Por favor.” Fez bico. “Não me deixa ficar com essa culpa na consciência, imagina se alguma coisa acontece com você, se um carro te atropela ou até mês-”  
“Certo!” Gritei rindo.  
“Isso!” Comemorou dando um soco no ar. “Não vou dormir sozinho hoje!”  
Eu ria dele enquanto era guiado até seu quarto, na porta fui jogado contra a parede enquanto ele procurava pelas chaves em seus bolsos. Quando a porta foi aberta ele por pouco não cai de vez contra o chão e começa a rir disso e ou começo a rir dele.  
“Bem-vindo, Harry Styles.” Ele arrota. “Novamente.”  
“Olá quarto do Louis!” Falei aos ventos, mas Louis riu ainda mais.  
Me joguei no sofá, coloquei minhas pernas sobre um braço do sofá e apoiei a cabeça no outro.  
“Sabe Harry Styles, eu gosto do seu nome.” Ele murmurava, eu apenas conseguia ouvir sua voz, onde ele estava era uma grande lacuna em branco para mim.  
“Também gosto do seu. Louis Tomlinson. É lindo.”  
“Obrigado, Harry. S. Ty. Les.” Ele dizia pausadamente. Tão devagar que era quase cômico.  
Depois disso tudo era escuridão, nem mesmo a voz de Louis cruzava por minha mente.  
No dia seguinte, quando acordei completamente tonto, olhei para todos os lados e encontrei Louis jogado em sua cama, completamente nu, de bruços e ouvi leves roncos escapando seus lábios. Era uma cena adorável ao mesmo tempo que era erótica e sensual. Sua bunda avantajada semicoberta pela manta grossa, as costas magras pouco definidas, os ombros curvados levando seus ombros até debaixo do travesseiro branco que apoiava sua cabeça. Seu rosto era sereno, dormia como um anjo, porém continha o corpo de um demônio, modelado para me tentar ao pecado da carne. Quando me recobrei de todos os meus sentidos, levantei daquele pequeno sofá de dois lugares e me encaminhei à porta.  
Ainda que tonto, consegui cruzar as estreitas ruas do campus de Harvard, chegando, enfim, ao meu prédio. Era engraçado como tudo parecia estar tão bem naquele momento, mesmo que minha cabeça estivesse latejando tanto quanto as pernas de um bailarino depois de uma grande apresentação de paços acrobáticos, ou que meu estômago estivesse dando tantas voltas quanto um peão jogado por crianças. Eu tinha o sentimento de que algo muito bom surgiria, fruto daquela noite de conversa, bebedeira e reflexões completamente sem lógica sobre como maçãs carameladas são estranhas e deveriam ter recheio, pois não tem graça se é só por fora que tem caramelo. Eu sentia que algo forte e transformador estava para acontecer comigo a partir daquela noite.  
No momento em que consegui entrar em meu dormitório, Nick estava em sua cama, acompanhado de um belo rapaz de pele clara e cabelos loiros, apenas dei de ombros para a cena, não me era mais algo incomum, e me atirei em minha cama. Era domingo, então não teria de me preocupar com as aulas e professores me cobrando trabalhos sobre as nove constituições dos Estados Unidos da América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se quiserem me contatar aqui estão minhas redes sociais:  
> twitter: asheetosdojerah  
> a rede social ao lado aka facebook: Asheetos do Jerah  
> wattpad: asheetos


	3. 1. Meet me In The Hallway

Depois que Louis Tomlinson entrou em minha vida devo admitir que meus dias não continuaram os mesmos. Algumas vezes era comum ver Louis jogado em alguma parte do chão do meu quarto, com seus grandiosos livros cheios das ilustrações de grandes pinturas, feitas por grandes pintores, ou até mesmo com fotos de grandes esculturas feitas em Carrara, mármore ou bronze. Niall não me era mais um estranho, ou até mesmo Zayn, que estava sempre ao seu lado, enrolando seus maços de cigarro. Em outros dias Louis me arrastava, juntamente a Nicholas, pelo campus para simplesmente conversar, geralmente Nick encontrava alguém mais interessante que nós e ia lá “trocar uma ideia”, ou pelo menos era isso que ele dizia que ia fazer. Algumas vezes ele simplesmente surgia na porta de meu dormitório, atrapalhando meus estudos e jogando um engradado de cervejas em minha cama e apenas declarando “Beba. ”  
Havia dias, raros, em que ele surgia em minha porta com os braços cheios de livros dizendo que precisava de um bom lugar para estudar, um lugar quieto e quando eu o perguntava por qual motivo tinha de ser exatamente no meu quarto ele apenas me olhava fixamente nos olhos e dizia “Você me acalma, Harry Styles. ”  
Meus dias preferidos eram aqueles em que Louis apenas aparecia em meu quarto, no meio da tarde, jogava sua mochila no chão, tirava seu sobretudo e se atirava em minha cama. Depois de um tempo eu simplesmente me acostumei com aquelas atitudes repentinas e aleatórias.  
Uma noite ou outra eu me encontrava numa mesa de bar, com grandes canecas de chope sobre a mesa, livros recheados de códigos penais espalhados ao lado de minha cadeira, Louis ao meu lado, Niall e Zayn à minha frente. Rindo de qualquer coisa que qualquer um de nós falasse, o clima era sempre o mais agitado possível. Todos os atendentes de todos os bares ao redor do campus de Harvard já nos conheciam pelo nome e nós a eles.  
Quando decidíamos que iríamos parar um momento e estudar só se era possível nos encontrar trancados em meu dormitório, eu geralmente estava na escrivaninha de Nick, com meus enormes livros de direito, grandes cadernos e muitas folhas de papel amassadas em bolinhas ao meu redor enquanto Louis estava, como sempre, sereno, deitado em minha cama, vestindo seu suéter rosa com verde e apenas suas roupas intimas, com o queixo apoiado sobre a mão esquerda enquanto a direita segurava o lápis entre seus dentes brancos e as pernas dobradas para cima, balançando involuntariamente com seu próprio peso. A cena era maravilhosa, tão singela, e por mais que se repetisse, tão efêmera. Aqueles nossos momentos de estudo eram sempre os meus preferidos dentro todos, pois eu sempre tinha a chance de observá-lo em seu momento de distração, focado na história da arte barroca e até mesmo quando lia grandes clássicos do romantismo como um estudante de Literatura faria.  
Como eu e Louis sempre estávamos juntos era comum que tivéssemos longas conversas sobre todos os tipos de coisas, nossos tópicos de conversação corriam do clima aos efeitos da guerra.

Quarta-feira, 2 de novembro, 1942

— Você gosta de chocolate? — Ele perguntou distraído com sua fiel garrafa de cerveja, brincando com seus dedos finos ao redor da base da mesma. Focou seus olhos em mim. — Sabe, eu adoro chocolate belga, os russos também são ótimos, mas nada comparado aos chocolates belgas.  
— Eu adoro chocolate. — Comentei, tão distraído quanto ele, porém o motivo era completamente diferente.  
Era início de dezembro, o clima começava a ficar realmente frio nessa época do ano e todos já usavam as roupas mais grossas e pesadas de seus guarda roupas, e, tanto Louis quanto eu, não éramos uma exceção à regra. Só que, naquele momento, estávamos em meu quarto, onde tem aquecedor e isso já era o suficiente para fazer com que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para que ficasse apenas de suéter e roupas de baixo, deitado em minha cama e com as pernas cruzadas para cima, apoiadas na parede. Suas pernas estavam completamente à mostra para quem quisesse ver, mas, felizmente, eu era o único espectador daquele show de beleza e sensualidade involuntária.  
— E de sexo? — Me assustei. Seu rosto, que antes estava fixo na garrafa de vidro, agora estava virado para mim, e mais uma vez, aquele maldito sorrisinho estava lá. — Você gosta de sexo, Harry Styles?  
— Eu... Hum... É que...  
— Você é virgem? — Saiu da posição que estava e gora sentando no colchão, me encarando, eu que estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha de Nick. Assenti. — Oh meu deus. — Ele ria divertido e eu apenas ficava mais vermelho. — Mas nem mesmo sexo oral?  
— O que é isso? — E seus olhos se abriram em choque, um sorriso ainda maior tomando seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador, era encantador.  
No lugar de me dar uma resposta verbal, ele gesticulou o seria o tal do “sexo oral”. Sua mão e língua fazendo aquele movimento me deixaram horrorizado. Eu sequer sabia que aquilo era possível.  
— Você quer dizer, tipo... — Engoli em seco. — Colocar meu... Meu, hum, pênis na boca de alguém? — Ele assentiu, parecia estar tendo o melhor momento de sua vida por causa do meu constrangimento enquanto eu suava frio. O quarto ficava cada vez mais quente. — Não. Nunca fiz.  
Ele explodiu em risadas, do jeito que ele ria parecia ter escutado a piada mais engraçada e empolgante da história. — Que meigo.  
— Eu não sou casado, então como eu não seria virgem? — Meu corpo tremia tanto que coloquei minha garrafa sobre a escrivaninha.  
— Own, pobre Harry Styles. Solteiro e virgem.  
— Você só tem dezessete anos e também não é casado, impossível que também não seja virgem.  
— Eu estou me sentindo um pedófilo aqui, escutando você falando essas coisas, Harry Styles. — Deu um gole na garrafa e a colocou no chão, ao lado do criado mudo. — Quem lhe disse que é preciso ser casado para desfrutar dos prazeres da carne está muito mais que enganado.  
— Eu não quero ir para o inferno, Louis.  
— Você vive caindo de bêbado, Harry, faz a barba. Sua vaga no inferno já está guardada, e não vai ser comendo uma bola de trigo com nome chique e um gole de vinho barato que vai mudar isso. — Por mais desrespeitoso que fosse aquilo que ele dizia, por um lado, era verdade. Não adiantava eu me manter puro de um pecado enquanto cometia outros nove.  
— Eu também não acho que eu esteja pronto para ter relações sexuais, com ninguém.  
— Isso a gente resolve depois. — Deu uma piscadinha em minha direção.  
Quando eu estava completamente envergonhado e vermelho, ouço batidas na porta e me apresso para atender, encontrando Niall quando a abro. O moreno, que vestia um grande sobretudo bege escuro por cima de um macacão jeans, camisa azul clara de botões e sua costumeira boina cor de vinho, entrou e mudou o rumo de toda a conversa. Agradeci a deus por sua chegada naquele exato momento, eu acho que se não fosse por Niall naquele momento eu teria morrido de vergonha e não estaria aqui, lhes contando essa história.

Sexta-feira, 11 de dezembro, 1942

Eu estava em minha cama, já era noite e estava muito tarde para qualquer atividade fora do campus, Nick deveria estar em algum bar ou quarto de um calouro qualquer enquanto eu, bem, eu lia o jornal e frequentemente me distraía com o aroma dos meus lençóis que exalavam puro Louis Tomlinson, de tanto que ele ficava ali o seu cheiro fez de minha cama seu lar. Tudo estava quieto, quieto de mais, ou pelo menos estava assim até que batidas apressadas, e até mesmo desesperadas, foram desferidas contra minha porta. Com o susto eu me levantei apressado para atender, todas as possibilidades de desastres naturais passaram por minha mente naquela pequena corrida até a porta, mas quando abri eu não sabia se ficava aliviado ou irritado, era apenas Louis fazendo um pequeno escândalo e não um tsunami invadindo o país.  
“Casaco. Cobertores. Cerveja. Agora. Vai.” Ele disse tudo de uma vez só, avançando em meu quarto, jogando uma mochila na minha cama que com o impacto fez as garrafas dentro dela se chocarem, me fazendo consciente de sua existência.  
“Louis, devem estar dez graus lá fora, você quer morrer?” E assim ele pareceu notar o que estava propondo.  
“Niall disse a mesma coisa, mas quando você fala parece mais sério.” Começou a refletir, as mãos juntas e os dedos indicadores para cima, apoiados um no outro. “Deve ser por que você tem a voz mais grave.” Batia o pé no chão, estava agitado ao extremo. “Pensei que talvez pudéssemos montar uma fogueira, quem sabe, hum?”  
“Ai meu deus, Louis. Você ‘tá querendo ir para o meio do mato?” Entrei em desespero.  
“Uhm? O que? Claro que não, Harry.” Pareceu ofendido, mas mantinha o sorriso no rosto. “Agora coloca uma roupa decente de frio e só vem comigo.”  
Não era como se eu tivesse muita escolha naquela hora, então coloquei calças grossas, um suéter de lã e peguei meu grande sobretudo marrom, Louis apenas sorria enquanto eu bufava irritado, porém não estava reclamando e ele sabia disso. As aparições aleatórias dele não me eram mais novidade, eu já estava esperando que a qualquer momento ele pudesse chegar para fazer qualquer coisa e me arrastar consigo em sua maluquice, mas às nove horas da noite de uma sexta-feira de dezembro ser arrastado para um canto qualquer, provavelmente sem aquecedor, era novo.  
Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar ele parecia estar pensando em algo, seu rosto me dizia isso, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o pequeno biquinho em seus lábios avermelhados pelo frio intenso da época. Quando ele, finalmente, pareceu encontrar em sua mente o que tanto procurava, puxou-me pela mão rua a fora, apressado.  
Todo o caminho foi percorrido assim, Louis segurando em minha mão e me guiando pelas ruas e vielas do enorme campus até a grande portaria, onde os vigias noturnos estavam.  
“Olá, Matt. Boa noite. ” Cumprimentou o homem com uma mexidinha no chapéu e uma leve reverencia, pernas cruzadas e tudo mais, o que me fez dar uma risadinha.  
“Boa noite, Louis. ” O homem fardado respondeu. “O que você vai querer hoje? ”  
“Nada de mais, só duas bicicletas? ” Era como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta, inseguro da resposta que receberia.  
“E pra quê os senhores precisariam de duas bicicletas uma hora dessas? ” Ele pareceu desconfiado e a cada milímetro que sua sobrancelha se arqueava mais eu me encolhia sob seu olhar, mas aquilo não pareceu intimidar o jovem francês ao meu lado.  
“Encontrei um lugar muito tranquilo hoje em minha caminhada vespertina e gostaria de levar meu amigo até lá, mas está tarde e muito frio para irmos andando, então pensei que não faria mal algum vir pedir sua bicicleta e a de James emprestadas. ” Deu de ombros.  
“Certo. ” Virou para a guarita. “James! ” Gritou para o colega. “Louis vai pegar nossas bicicletas, ele disse que será rápido. ” Informou ao outro e virou. Em seguida ouvimos apenas um “Certo!” Em resposta e o sorriso no rosto de Louis tomou conta novamente.  
E um minuto* depois estávamos na grande Harvard Square, os postes de luzes amareladas clareavam aquele pedaço do bairro e foi ao lado de um deles que sentamos. Nossos pés esticados sobre o asfalto da rua vazia. Louis pegou sua mochila cheia de cervejas e colocou em nossos pés, tirando uma garrafa de lá e tirando a tampa com o abridor de garrafas que carregava em seu bolço do casaco, fiz o mesmo e então começamos a beber.  
Notavelmente, beber era o que eu mais fazia quando o tinha ao meu lado, me lembro de poucas vezes em que estávamos completamente sóbrios quando juntos. Talvez fosse nosso charme, andar pelos cantos bêbados e com garrafas nas mãos e bolsas.  
Ele murmurava melodias encostado ao poste de luz que estava entre nós. “Sabe, Harry Styles, essa é uma bela noite. ” Deu um gole na cerveja. “As estrelas estão brilhando, a lua está em seu auge e eu estou aqui. ” Olhou em meus olhos, que estavam, inegavelmente, focados em seu rosto. “Com você. ” E voltou a olhar para o céu.  
Como sempre, eu não sabia o que falar, como responder. Ele tinha me deixado sem fala mais uma vez, mas era uma das coisas que me admirava tanto nele, eu era quase formado em direito, tinha inúmeras aulas de oratória e retórica por semana, tinha todas as respostas para tudo na ponta da língua a todo tempo, menos quando Louis Tomlinson dizia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, literalmente. A luz branca da lua iluminava uma parte de seu rosto enquanto a luz amarelada do poste bronzeava o outro lado e, naquele momento, a imagem que eu tinha em minha frente era a de um deus, ou algo muito próximo a um, com sua pele imaculada e dourada.  
O tempo ia passando, as garrafas de cerveja iam se esvaziando aos poucos e meus sentidos ficavam cada vez mais intensos e desleixados, as risadas mais altas, as piadas mais engraçadas. Louis me contava a história de quando uma tia dele insistia que ele deveria se vestir como um pequeno lorde para o jantar que teriam na mansão de seus pais, ele era uma criança, deveria ter seus seis anos pelo que contou. Ele se negava a usar as calças plissadas e camisa de botões branca com um colete vermelho de lã que ele disse que coçava como se tivesse caído num mar de urtigas. A parte que me fez rir mais foi quando ele contou que simplesmente subiu na cadeira da enorme mesa de jantar e começou a tiras as roupas, pois elas coçavam. Eu ria desesperadamente ao ponto de ficar com soluços e não conseguir recuperar o folego por bons cinco minutos, ele também ria, mas até hoje não sei dizer se era comigo ou de meu desespero.  
Quando, finalmente, recuperamos nossos fôlegos apenas nos encaramos, e ficamos assim por minutos, ou segundos, não faço a menor ideia, mas sei que foi tempo o suficiente para eu ter a certeza do que faria e criar a coragem para pôr em pratica. Aqueles olhos azuis que se escondiam no céu daquela noite, as bochechas coradas pelo frio ou pelo álcool, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente na tentativa de acalmar o corpo enquanto meus batimentos cardíacos ficavam cada vez mais intensos e a distância entre nossos corpos diminuía. Enquanto eu me aproximava, a única coisa que se movia no corpo de Louis eram seus olhos, que buscavam qualquer sinal de brincadeira em meu ato, qualquer sinal de que a qualquer momento eu me afastaria e riria de seu rosto. Mas não, nada em minha vida, nunca, tinha sido feito com tanta coragem e vontade até aquele momento.  
O segundo em que nossos lábios se tocaram foi um grande divisor de aguas em minha história, minha vida mudou completamente naquele efêmero momento onde nossas salivas se misturaram pela primeira vez e nossas línguas se tocaram tímidas, eu pela falta de experiência e Louis pela incerteza de que se deveria ou não corresponder meu gesto, mas o fez e então nossos lábios se movimentavam juntos, numa sincronia ditada pelo álcool.  
Ele afastou seu rosto do meu, mas não o deixando longe o suficiente para que eu não mais sentisse sua respiração chocando-se em meus lábios húmidos, olhou fundo em meus olhos verdes, que naquela hora deveriam estar completamente negros, como se me perguntasse se deveria seguir com aquilo e eu, com um aceno de cabeça, o consenti. No mesmo instante ele voltou a me beijar.  
Minutos, ou horas, depois nós nos afastamos, ofegantes. Nossos olhos estavam colados uns nos outros, os meus por um momento vagaram por todo seu rosto, esperando uma reação negativa, uma boca troncha em descontentamento, esperei até mesmo que ele me empurrasse, dissesse que não era o tipo de relação que ele queria ter comigo, naquela hora eu esperei de tudo, mas a única coisa que recebi foi um “Ainda bem foi você quem deu o primeiro passo, Harry Styles. ” E um sorriso enorme, maior que o usual, acompanhado de uma leve gargalhada infantil.  
Eu estava, certamente, muito envergonhado, porém orgulhoso de minha atitude. Sempre ouvi que o álcool nos ajuda a expressar nossos quereres inibidos enquanto sóbrios, então lá estávamos, eu, Louis e meu desejo obscuro sendo realizado.  
Cocei a garganta. “Onde você vai passar o natal? ” Mordi meu lábio inferior, até hoje eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde me veio a coragem e vontade de fazer aquela pergunta, só sei que a fiz e não me arrependo.  
“No campus, na verdade. ” Ele se encolheu, parecia envergonhado. “Minha família está toda em Nova York, ocupados de mais com a economia do país e a guerra para sequer pensar numa ceia natalina. ” Abaixou a cabeça, era como se falar daquilo o deixasse altamente constrangido.  
“Oh, você não pode passar um feriado tão importante quanto o Natal trancado num dormitório da Universidade. ” Eu estava abismado. “Você vai passar comigo e minha família. ”  
“Mas Harry, não precisa. Eu vo-”  
“Sem “mas’” O Interrompi. “Você vem comigo. ” Ele deu um sorriso leve e assentiu, fechando os olhos. “Nick vai conosco, será divertido. ” Sorri entusiasmado.  
Terça-feira, 22 de dezembro, 1942

Uma semana, mais ou menos, tinha se passado desde aquela noite, quando eu instintiva e alcoolicamente toquei os lábios de Louis com os meus. As coisas que me vinham em mente eram sempre as mais insanas possíveis, sempre imagens de um futuro utópico onde eu e ele vivíamos em uma casa, teríamos filhos correndo pela casa, eu sairia para trabalhar em um grande escritório de advocacia que eu mesmo montaria e quando chegasse em casa meus filhos com Louis estariam dormindo enquanto ele estaria em um ateliê que montamos para que ele fizesse suas grandes pinturas, suas obras de arte e que no final de cada dia nós iriamos juntos para a cama, dormir para começar tudo novamente do dia seguinte, me despedir dele com um beijo suave de boa noite e acordá-lo do mesmo jeito, com um beijo de bom dia.  
Meu coração acelerava toda vez que eu via uma garrafa de cerveja vazia no chão de meu quarto, ou quando eu encontrava uma bolinha de papel atirada ao lado da minha cama que viria a revelar as anotações dele sobre o assunto que estava estudando quando fez aquilo acompanhado de alguns rabiscos de representações das obras que via em seus livros. Todos os paços que eu escutava do lado de fora da porta de meu quarto me faziam rezar para que fosse ele, em mais um de seus momentos criativos aleatórios, querendo me levar para o meio do campus, alegando ter encontrado algo que o lembra de tal coisa.  
Nicholas, quando não estava estudando a anatomia de um modo, hum, mais prático que teórico, ele estava comigo no quarto, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que nos desse vontade.  
Aquele era o dia em que iríamos à Boston, para a casa de meus pais, onde iríamos passar o recesso de natal e ano novo. Nick estava em seu lado do quarto arrumando sua grande mala de roupas e, é claro, algumas garrafas de vodca escondidas entre casacos.   
“Gemma ainda está com aquele rapaz? ” Ele perguntava, como se não quisesse nada, mas eu sabia ler suas entrelinhas. “Ashton o nome dele? ”  
“Sim, Nick. Eles estão casados, e você foi comigo na festa. ” Eu ria de sua tentativa falha de ser discreto.  
“Uma pena. Realmente triste ver um homem daqueles preso pelos laços do matrimonio assim, tão jovem. ” Ri e balancei a cabeça negativamente.  
Minha mala estava quase pronta, com as roupas bem dobradas, ocupando o mínimo de espaço possível, eu era sempre muito metódico com a organização de minhas coisas, sempre gostei de tudo em seu devido lugar e continuo assim até hoje.  
Depois que estávamos ambos prontos foi apenas esperar que Louis aparecesse em nossa porta, dizendo que já estava tudo pronto para que partíssemos, ele tinha deixado todas as suas malas no primeiro andar enquanto ia nos chamar, então só tivemos de carregar as nossas até lá e depois até a entrada do campus, esperando que conseguíssemos achar um taxi que nos levasse até a casa de meus pais. Foram bons vinte minutos de espera, naquela época todos da universidade estavam regressando a suas casas para o recesso e a maioria pegava taxis, ou ao aeroporto ao direto para casa, o que era o meu caso. Cambridge não ficava muito distante de Boston, onde minha velha casa ficava, então com apenas vinte minutos, ou pouco menos que isso, chegaríamos.  
Louis parecia não conseguir conter a animação, ou nervosismo, para si. Ele não parava de bater com os pés no chão do carro e apertar suas mãos juntas, seus olhos estavam muito abertos e ele olhavas as ruas pela janela enquanto eu o olhava sem que notasse e Nick me olhava o olhando e tentava conter o riso, que escapou e me deixou completamente constrangido, eu não queria ser desmascarado assim. O motorista as vezes tentava puxar algum assunto conosco, mas Louis estava muito maravilhado com as novas paisagens que via e eu muito encantado com suas reações para poder ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele lindo garoto, então apenas sobrava Nick para dar as direções até minha casa e conversar com o velho motorista.  
Assim que chegamos na frente de minha casa somos recebidos por sua tia avó, minha irmã, Gemma e seu marido, Ashton Irwin, eles eram o casal perfeito para todas as situações, juntos e separados. Aquela junção foi um dos poucos casos que conheço onde um casamento arranjado pela família deu realmente certo e os envolvidos, de fato, se apaixonaram.  
“Gemm!” Foi a primeira coisa que falei quando botei os pés fora do carro, correndo até seus braços, fazia um semestre que não nos encontramos, eu estava a ponto de explodir de saudades dela. A tomei em meus braços, girando com seu corpo na calçada. Suas gargalhadas tomavam meus ouvidos e me deixavam cada vez mais feliz por ter voltado. “Eu estava com tanta saudade de vocês que quase não cabia em mim. ” Beijei o topo de sua cabeça quando a pousei no chão.  
“Haz, você também não faz ideia de o quanto fez falta aqui em casa. ” Ela apertou ainda mais o abraço.  
“Há quanto tempo, Harry. ” Ashton cumprimentou-me com um aperto de mãos e o costumeiro sorriso de sempre, tanto ele quanto Louis eram aqueles que sempre teriam um enorme sorriso inabalável pregado nos lábios.  
“Ash! ” Apertei sua mão e o puxei para um abraço formal.  
“Vejo que trouxe um novo amigo. ” Gemma disse, analisando Louis, que estava parado atrás de mim, ao lado de Nick, segurando suas malas pelas alças. “Ainda bem que mamãe gosta da casa sempre cheia. ” Riu animada. “Qual seu nome, querido? ” Se aproximou do garoto que, pela primeira vez desde que o conheço, estava amuado.  
“Louis. ” Respondeu baixinho.  
“Oh, francês? ” Ela sorriu, agora o deixando mais confortável com sua receptividade. Ele assentiu.   
“Oui. ” Sorriu, fazendo uma leve reverencia.  
“Alguém para me ajudar a aprender um novo idioma, aleluia. ” Gargalharam juntos. “E você, Nicholas? Continua alimentando seus sonhos de ter alguma coisa com meu marido? ” Ela fingiu seriedade.  
“Quando não?” Ele gargalhou e ela rolou os olhos. Se abraçaram. Por mais que Nick não desistisse de correr atrás e tentar ter algo com Ashton, os dois se davam bem.  
Gemma e Ashton eram verdadeiros libertinos de nossa época, tanto quanto Louis, Niall, Zayn ou até mesmo Nick. Gemm fazia parte do movimento feminista que cada vez ganhava mais espaço entre as mulheres e moças de nossa época e Ashton a acompanhava nisso. De seu casamento, quanto menos eu soubesse, mais feliz eu estaria, mas não me chocava saber que eles viviam em casas noturnas, vivendo grandes experiências de todos os tipos, fazendo inúmeras coisas. Eles preferiram não ter filhos logo após o casamento, algo que chocou tanto nossa família quanto a de Ashton, mas isso era algo que só dizia respeito a eles e mamãe ou qualquer outra pessoa não tinha o direito de meter o dedo nisso, mesmo que assim que tivessem a menor chance elas dariam uma alfinetada no casal.  
Notavelmente Gemma era a ovelha negra da família, enquanto eu sempre fui o filho certinho, que segue as regras e obedece às ordens dadas por meus pais. Mas assim que sai de casa e me mudei para o campus de Harvard, por mais que tivesse tentado, minha convivência diária com Nick me fez desviar, em parte, de meu caminho de filho perfeito, mas nada que me fizesse ser um péssimo aluno ou um completo largado.  
Depois que todos se cumprimentaram, entramos na grande casa, onde já pude ouvir a voz de mamãe pelos corredores, gritando para todos os lados com os empregados que trabalhavam na arrumação da festa de natal, que seria dali a dois dias. Você deve ter puxado isso dela, Rache.  
Quando chegamos à sala de visitas lá estava ela, pomposa em seu grande vestido, arrumada como se estivesse pronta para ir à um baile de gala. Apontando para todos os lados, indicando onde queria que cada jarro se posicionasse, e quando não gostava no resultado final, mandava que trocassem de lugar. Era uma cena cômica, os empregados bufando e revirando os olhos enquanto mamãe não se satisfazia com nada.  
“Está lindo assim, mamãe.” Disse, foi quando ela notou nossa presença no cômodo.  
“Harry! ” Gritou, mais uma vez, e veio correndo até mim, se jogando em meus braços. “Eu não o esperava até à noite, querido. Chegou cedo. ” Ela distribuía incontáveis beijos por meu rosto, me marcando com seu batom rosado.  
“Se quiser, podemos voltar mais tarde. ” Eu ria, alegre com tudo.  
“Você não ousaria! ” Me desafiou, brincalhona. “Você trouxe um novo amigo! ” E correu em direção a Louis. “Olá, rapaz. Qual seu nome? ” Perguntou animada, fazendo Louis rir.  
“Sou Louis, Sra. Styles. Muito obrigada pela recepção. ” Tomou sua mão e depositou um leve beijo sobre os nós de seus dedos.  
“Oh, a velha cortesia francesa. Que belo rapaz. ” Deu tapinhas em seus ombros, o olhando ternamente e sorrindo maternal, como sempre fez.  
“Onde está papai, mamãe? ” Perguntei quando a vi se afastando do garoto.  
“No escritório com os Johansson, querido. ” E se enfiou novamente entre os vários empregados. “Gemma, os leve para seus quartos, os acomode bem, certo filha? ”  
Mesmo revirando os olhos, Gemma concordou, nos guiando pelos grandes corredores de minha velha casa. “Harry, você já sabe onde vai ficar, Nicholas, você também. Eu e Ash estamos no último quarto à esquerda, o de hóspedes. ” Olhou para Louis, que parecia fascinado com as decorações do corredor. “E você mocinho, vai ficar no quarto de Harry, tenho certeza de que ele não se incomodaria em ficar com o sofá, certo Hazza? ” Olhou-me desafiadora, com um sorriso esperto nos lábios.  
“Claro que não, hum, não mesmo.” Olhei para Louis e ele me olhava de volta, sorrindo infantil.

Quinta-feira, 24 de dezembro, 1942

Era véspera de natal e todos nós estávamos reunidos na sala de estar, mamãe e papai conversavam com os Johansson em um canto, entretidos falando de negócios e, é claro, sobre a guerra que parecia nunca acabar do outro lado do oceano.  
Esse sobrenome não lhes é incomum, digo, é o nome que está na certidão de vocês. Então, bem, é aqui onde a mãe de vocês entra na minha louca história de amor proibido. Naquela noite foi quando eu vi que, se eu quisesse mesmo seguir com aquilo que tinha em mente eu teria que enfrentar muito mais que os enormes preconceitos sociais. A final de contas, eu estava noivo, só não tinha tido a coragem suficiente para contar a Louis aquilo, mas acho que ele descobriu sozinho.  
Janet sempre foi um amor de pessoa, uma das minhas favoritas no mundo. Apesar do enorme machismo, era uma garota estudada, que saberia falar de esportes à economia, inteligente e esperta. Algumas das melhores conversas que tive em minha vida foram com ela e os melhores resultados para minhas escolhas fora ela quem me proporcionou, e com isso eu me refiro a vocês, meus filhos e netos.  
Gemma conversava animada com Janet e Ashton ao seu lado apenas bebericava alguns goles da taça de champanhe que tinha em mãos, Louis e Nicholas se encontraram entretidos em uma conversa animada sobre qualquer coisa e eu me encontrava perdido no momento, os observando, era um belo momento e eu queria ser o que levaria aquela cena pelo resto da vida. Estávamos todos em paz, alegres e felizes.  
“Você não acha, Harry?” Janet colocou uma mão sobre minha perna, tomando minha atenção.  
“Hum? Desculpem-me, estava perdido me pensamentos.” Ri constrangido, arrumando minha gravata borboleta no lugar, cocei a garganta. “Do que falavam?”  
“Sobre como deveríamos todos nós ir para a casa de veraneio de minha família assim que o sol resolver surgir. ” Ela dizia animada, estava completamente empolgada com a ideia.  
“Hum...” Olhei para Gemma, que parecia aterrorizada só de pensar, mas fingia contentamento, deu uma risadinha de sua expressão. “Seria adorável.” Ela sorriu animada, exibindo seus belos dentes brancos.  
“O que seria adorável?” Louis se intrometeu na conversa, ele já estava um pouco alterado pelo álcool do champanhe.  
“Todos nós irmos para a casa de veraneio de minha família.” Respondeu educada. “Você poderá se juntar a nós, Louis. Você também, Nick. Mas só se quiserem, é claro. Não se sintam obrigados a nada.” Janet era uma peça rara e delicada.  
Não vou negar, amei Janet do fundo de minha alma, porém não o tipo de amor esperado para um casal de marido e mulher, ela sempre foi minha grande amiga. Sinto saudades de vê-la apressada pela casa, arrumando as coisas, eu a ajudando a montar os enfeites de natal.  
Ficamos todos conversando sobre como seria essa possível viagem até que Louis interrompeu todos nós, novamente, e disse “Hoje é meu aniversário.”  
“Como assim?” Gemma gritou. “E você não diz nada?”  
“Eu não queria fazer com que tudo se tratasse de mim ou qualquer coisa por ser meu aniversário.” Ele soa envergonhado.  
“Mas que bobagem, deveria ter contado assim que acordou.” Ela parecia estar dando uma bronca nele. “Agora venha cá! Deixe-me dar-lhe um abraço.” Eles se levantaram e trocaram um abraço, e assim foi, todos o abraçando, desejando felicitações. “Eu queria ter sabido antes, teria lhe comprado um presente.”  
“Ah, deixe de bobagens, Gemma. Não precisava.”  
Eu levantei, ele ainda estava de pé. Trocamos olhares simples, porém profundos, e o puxei em um abraço apertado, acariciando suas costas levemente, enquanto ele, por conta de nossa clara diferença de tamanho, se afogava em meu peito. Aquele foi um dos melhores abraços que já dei e recebi em toda minha vida, até hoje posso sentir o calor que nossos corpos trocaram naquele momento, meu peito se enchendo de um sentimento que eu não fazia a menor ideia do que era, mas já podia imaginar o que poderia ser. Quando nos afastamos, olhamos mais uma vez nos olhos do outro, nos perdendo ali por alguns minutos, quando nos recobramos da realidade com um pigarro vindo de Nick.  
Voltamos a nossos lugares, mas dessa vez ele colocou uma mão sobre minha perna e a deixou lá, eu não pensava que poderia ser algo de mais, ou que levantaria suspeitas sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse envolver eu e Louis como um casal ou duas pessoas que tinham algo além da amizade, então a deixei lá, a mão dele me tocando e acalmando.  
Algumas horas mais tarde, quando todos nós já estávamos sentados à mesa, Gemma anunciou que era aniversário de Louis e que deveríamos cantar a musica de aniversário e fazer uma oração para ele, lhe desejando tudo de bom que o Senhor o pudesse dar.  
Quando acabou, ele agradeceu a todos e disse “Obrigado, mas acho que já tenho tudo o que preciso.” Olhando em meus olhos e sorrindo abertamente.  
Eu corei com o que ouvi, esperava que a interpretação que tive daquela fala tivesse sido correta.  
O relógio marcou meia noite e a ceia teve seu início. Todos trocando pratos de comida pela mesa, animados, montando suas refeições enquanto eu e Louis trocávamos olhares e sorrisos.  
“Então Harry, quando você vai, finalmente, marcar a data do casamento?” Mr. Johansson perguntou divertido, o que me fez congelar, meus olhos arregalaram e minhas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo. “Ou vai ficar me enrolando por mais um ano?” Ele ria como se contasse a melhor piada do mundo.  
“Eu prefiro esperar terminar a faculdade, sabe como é.” Ri constrangido, coçando minha nuca, tentando encarar qualquer canto que não fosse o rosto de Louis, que por algum motivo, que até hoje não sei qual, prendia o riso. “Não quero assumir as complicações de um casamento sem, pelo menos, ter um bom emprego.”  
“Ah, meu rapaz, quando me casei com minha esposa eu estava no meio da faculdade de medicina. Isso não é desculpa.” Falou brincalhão, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a enorme barriga.  
“Papai, não apresse o Harry.” Janet entrou na conversa. “Tudo correrá do jeito que tem que ser, eu mesmo até prefiro que ele esteja formado quando nos casarmos, assim ele não terá que se preocupar com os estudas e poderá trabalhar, você sabe, para mimar as crianças.” E foi nesse momento em que eu me engasguei com um pedaço de peru. Eu sequer estava preparado para assumir um casamento, estava vivendo um enorme conflito interno sobre meus sentimentos e ouvi-la tocando no assunto “filhos” era a última coisa que eu precisava para terminar de destruir minha cabeça naquela época.  
“Tenho certeza de que Harry dará um ótimo pai.” Louis fez esse maldito comentário como se não fosse nada, enquanto alegremente levava uma garfada de arroz com purê à boca.  
“Também penso isso, Louis.” Janet o olhou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sendo retribuída com uma piscadela brincalhona.  
E foi assim que o resto da noite se desenrolou, com todos conversando, os pais de Jan me enchendo de perguntas sobre como eu pretendia sustentar a família, e como ao menos o mercado da advocacia estava animado no mundo, em algum momento Louis e Nick, de algum jeito, conseguiram engatar uma enorme conversa com meu pai sobre Arte, claramente, puxada por Louis e incentivada por Gemma, que era uma verdadeira amante da arte como um todo.  
Mais tarde, depois que todos se recolheram e os Johansson se foram, todos nos recolhemos em nossos quartos, com desejos de boa noite e beijos na testa, como mamãe sempre fez comigo e eu com vocês.  
No quarto, Louis terminava de colocar sua samba-canção de seda francesa, que tinha ganho de sua vó, arrumando suas roupas usadas, as dobrando e colocando todas juntas sobre sua mala.  
“Pronto pra dormir, Harry Styles?” Disse quando terminou de dobrar o suéter que vestia.  
“Só preciso trocar de roupa.” Disse enquanto me direcionava ao banheiro de meu quarto.  
“Sabe.” Ouvi sua voz atrás da porta semiaberta. “Eu adoro sua família. Ela é muito mais animada que a minha.”  
“Sério? Pelo que eu te conheço eu achava que sua família fosse cheia de grandes boêmios, que passam o dia tomando vinho, tocando gaita francesa e cantando hinos de resistência francesa.” Ouvi sua risada melodiosa.  
“Não, não... Quem dera.” Suspirou. “Meu pai trabalha com investimentos da bolça de valores, ele tinha uma loja de licores, mas depois que começou a investir alto na bolça, em grandes empresas, ele começou a ficar rico demais e hoje tem um vinhedo em Portugal, mas na verdade eu não sei como vão os negócios por causa de, você sabe, a guerra.”  
Eu terminava de escovar os dentes, o ouvindo contar aquela história. Quando terminei tudo e me vesti, saí do banheiro para encontrar Louis sentado na poltrona do quarto, com as mãos entre os joelhos e a cabeça baixa.  
“Eu sinto tanta saudade.” Um soluço. “De quando eu era mais novo e, e, e minha casa era animada, feliz.” Outro soluço. “Quando eu cheguei aos meus quinze anos e vi que aquilo não voltaria, decidi que faria dali para frente da minha vida o melhor que conseguisse. Que a aproveitaria ao máximo e não me negaria nenhum prazer que a vida pudesse me fornecer.” Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e me permitiu ver aquelas íris azuis rodeadas de vermelho, não pude me conter em ir até ele e o cercar com meus grandes braços e dizer que estava tudo certo e que ele seria feliz, que eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para mantê-lo feliz. “Obrigado, Harry Styles.” Riu fraco, secando as lágrimas que traçaram suas bochechas.  
“Agora vamos dormir, hum?” Me encaminhei ao sofá, dormir em sofás estava se torando uma coisa recorrente desde que comecei a fazer parte dos amigos de Louis, mas eu não me importava, afinal de contas eu era jovem e uma leve dor nas costas passaria rapidamente. Louis, rindo, levantou-se de onde estava e foi até minha cama.  
“Sua cama é muito gostosa, Harry Styles.” Ele dizia enquanto se esfregava em minhas velhas cobertas e se virava para dormir. “Boa noite, Harry Styles.” E dormiu.  
Eu fiquei o observando por alguns minutos, até que dormi, com a imagem de seu rosto bochechudo amassado contra o travesseiro, formando um biquinho avermelhado e completamente adorável.

Quinta-feira, 31 de dezembro, 1942

Na véspera de ano novo não foi muito diferente, estávamos todos lá, reunidos na mesma rodinha, no mesmo sofá, só que dessa vez todos vestíamos branco. Na parte dos “adultos” agora também se encontravam a família de Ashton e Nicholas, que tinham virado amigos da família pelos laços criados entre os jovens, a de Ashton pelo casamento e a de Nick pela amizade com Harry.  
“E você, Louis?” Janet começou. “Você é nascido na frança?” Perguntou simpática, com toda sua animação. “Você sabe, por causa do seu sotaque e tudo mais.”  
“Sim.” Respondeu antes de dar um gole no copo de uísque que tinha em mãos. Ele tinha as calças cruzadas e uma mão sobre o encosto do sofá, o deixando meio troncho em seu acento. “Mas não da capital, sou de Lyon.” E seu sotaque, naquela única palavra, foi a coisa mais linda que ouvi em toda minha vida, posso jurar.  
“Até que idade você morou lá? ” Janet parecia estar muito interessada na história de vida de Louis.  
“Pouca mais depois que completei seis anos, acho que chegamos aqui em meados de ’28. Papai enfiou a família toda num navio e agora cá estamos. ” Ele mexia o copo de uísque na mão, como se misturasse o líquido.  
“Lyon deve ser uma linda cidade.”   
“Muito pequena, pelo que me lembro.” Deu outro gole. “E então, depois disso, Nova York se tornou meu lar.”  
“Aposto que você deve sentir muitas saudades de sua terra natal, querido.” Gemma falava num tom condescendente. “Gostaria de voltar algum dia?”  
“Seria muito bom, rever aquelas ruas, principalmente no dia dos namorados. Quem fala tanto de Paris não faz ideia de como são as ruas de Lyon comemorando o dia dos apaixonados.” Quando ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa de centro, ele voltou, seus olhos claramente procurando os meus, e quando se encontraram eu li em suas orbes que, mesmo tendo poucas lembranças daquela cidade, seus olhos se dilatavam com as memorias e de algum jeito, eu sabia que eu tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ele, efeito o qual ele também tinha sobre mim, se não igual, ainda mais forte.  
Eu estava tão distraído e perdido com os gestos e palavras de Louis que não tinha notado que Gemma me observava, calada enquanto bebia seu champanhe. Só quando ela levantou-se, desamassando as calças que usava e com um pigarro chamou minha atenção “Harry, poderia me acompanhar, por favor?”  
“Sim, claro.” Coloquei meu copo sobre a mesa. “Com licença.”  
Ela me guiou até o primeiro andar, no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.  
“Com o que você quer ajuda?”  
“Quero que me ajude a entender qual sua ligação com o Louis.” E eu petrifiquei.  
“É, hum... Somos amigos?” Aquilo era uma pergunta, definitivamente, mas mais pra mim que para qualquer outra pessoa.  
“Isso não é resposta, Harry.” Ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito. “Eu não vou te julgar se você estiver “experimentando coisas novas” ou o que seja. E espero que saiba disso, mas do jeito que está, por mais discreto que você creia que estão sendo, é claro que isso vai muito mais além de uma amizade entre colegiais.”  
“Ele é só meu amigo, Gem, eu juro.”  
“Jura?”  
“Sim.” Naquele momento eu tentava convencer mais a mim que à ela, pois até eu mesmo tinha questionamentos sobre qual meu tipo de relação com Louis.  
“Crianças!” Ouvimos mamãe nos chamar do início da escada. “O relógio já vai marcar a meia noite.”  
“Já estamos indo, mamãe.” Gemma respondeu. “Isso não acabou por aqui, irmãozinho.” Ele fez um gesto com os dedos indicador e médio, mostrando que estaria de olho em mim, com uma cara séria que logo se remodelou em um enorme sorriso. “Sabe que te amo, sim?” E me puxou num abraço.  
“Sempre.”  
“Sempre.”  
Quando chegamos lá foi apenas o tempo de ouvir todos terminando a contagem.   
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
Feliz ano novo.  
Todos trocavam abraços, trocavam felicitações e os casais se beijavam no desejo de manter o que tinham tão bem quanto estavam naquele momento. A felicidade tomava o lugar, eu terminava de abraçar Ashton quando senti algo fazendo pressão na barra de meu terno branco. Virei-me para dar de cara com Louis, que fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para as escadas. O segui, todos estavam muito distraídos em suas trocas de felicitações para notar que nós dois estávamos saindo do cômodo. Quando estávamos, novamente, naquele mesmo corredor apenas tive tempo de processar meu corpo indo contra a parede e o pequeno corpo de Louis contra o meu para logo em seguida nossos lábios estarem juntos num beijo lento.  
Nossas línguas se tocavam melodiosamente ao som dos fogos de artifício que os vizinhos estouravam e das vozes de meus parentes no andar inferior. Depois que me recobrei da surpresa, minhas mãos subiram lentamente por seu corpo, automaticamente se encaixando em sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto, para que nossos corpos ficassem o mais unidos que nossas roupas nos permitissem.  
Ele se afastou de mim, cortando o beijo por um instante, olhando de maneira intensa em meus olhos verdes e declarando “Feliz ano novo, Harry Styles.” Para no segundo seguinte voltar a unir nossos lábios num beijo, agora, mais intensificado e sentimental.  
“Amigos.”   
“Gemma.” Ela sequer disse alguma coisa, apenas deu um sorrisinho de lado, virou as costas e desceu as escadas.

Sexta-feira, 1 de janeiro, 1943

Era a primeira madrugada do ano e apenas mais uma das que passei acordado ao lado de Louis. Nick, por algum motivo, decidiu que era um boa ideia todos nós sairmos e andar pelo centro da cidade às duas e meia da manhã, nossos pais já tinham se recolhido para dormir e nós, os jovens adultos, ficamos conversando.  
As luzes de Boston estavam, especialmente mais bonitas naquela virada de ano. Haviam poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Ashton e Gemma andavam com os braços entrelaçados à nossa frente, enquanto conversavam sobre algo, eu estava de braços cruzados com Janet e aos nossos lados estavam Louis e Nicholas, que estavam bêbados demais e entretidos demais com as luzes para sequer interagir um com o outro.  
Janet bocejou enquanto, por outro lado, eu estava mais que acordado, eu estava elétrico, mas tinha que manter a postura ao seu lado e me passar de bom moço, pois ela era, e sempre foi, uma moça muita delicada e meiga, então eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de fazê-la pensar que estava sendo obrigada a, um dia, casar-se com um louco boêmio que vive a vida libertinamente ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mesmo que aquela fosse a verdade por trás de minha educação.  
Depois que rodamos boa parte do centro nós voltamos para casa, o clima lá fora estava terrível de frio e até hoje me pergunto como deixamos Nicholas nos convencer a fazer aquela loucura. Novamente, em meu quarto, Louis estava se preparando para dormir, com sua samba-canção de seda, dobrando suas roupas e as colocando sobre sua mala.  
Quando estávamos, nós dois, prontos e em seus lugares, quase caindo no sono, ouço sua vozinha delicada me chamando do outro lado do quarto.  
“Hazza. Psiu.” Abri meus olhos, o procurando. “Dorme comigo.” Pediu num tom infantil  
Eu, sem muito hesitar, fui até a porta, passando a chave na mesma, e caminhei lentamente até minha cama, onde ele me esperava com o cobertor levantado. Deitei ao seu lado, dividindo o travesseiro, nossos rostos muito próximos. Ele levantou e esticou meu braço, voltando a deitar sobre ele e ficando de costas para mim, me puxando para que dormíssemos abraçados. Meu outro braço eu passei por cima de sua cintura, nos aproximando o máximo que dava, sentindo suas costas contra meu peitoral e sua bunda contra meu membro.  
– Eca pai!**  
– Shiii. Vai Escutar a história toda calado. – Disse Oliver, voltando a focar em seu avô. – Pode continuar, vô.  
– Você tá muito abusado, senhor Oliver.  
– Cala a boca, Elizabeth. – Reclamou Christian. – Continua pai.  
– Nossa, que rude.  
Voltando... Lembro que naquela noite em especifico, eu demorei a dormir. Meu coração batia tão forte quanto o de um cavalo de apostas, Louis dormiu rapidamente deitado em meu braço enquanto eu acariciava os ossos de sua cintura.   
Nos dias seguintes àquele não aconteceu nada demais, além do fato de que agora eu e Louis dividíamos a cama todas as noites e trocávamos alguns beijos escondidos pelos cantos da cidade. Com cada beijo que ele me dava e cada palavra que emitia eu me via caindo cada vez mais num buraco do qual eu sabia que seria difícil, e até mesmo doloroso, de sair, mas tudo valia a pena. Eu não estava pensando coerentemente quando Louis estava por perto.

Domingo, 10 de janeiro, 1943

No dia em que refizemos nossas malas e voltamos ao campus eu tinha em mente que aquele novo ano não seria nada comparado com qualquer outro que eu já tenha vivido em minha longa jornada de vinte e dois anos de vida, e que eu viria a descobrir que não foram nada comparados com os setenta seguintes.  
Eu tinha Louis, tinha Nicholas, e agora também tinha Niall e Zayn em minha lista de amigos próximos. Minhas notas estavam boas, apenas mais alguns meses e eu estaria formado em meu curso de direito. Tanto quanto minha vida pessoal quanto academia estavam indo de vento em polpa, não tinha nada fora do lugar. Eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo e continuo sendo até o dia de hoje.


	4. 2. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primeiramente fora temer. 
> 
> segundamente eu não to acreditando que com apenas piloto, prólogo e um capítulo secret love story já tá beirando o primeiro k da vida, sei nem como agradecer a vocês.
> 
> terceiramente eu queria que vocês fossem me mandar coisinhas no meu curious cat só pra eu num me sentir ignorada hehe.
> 
> quartamente eu fiz um tt pra sls que é secretlovesfic e uma tag também que é #LarrySLSfic.
> 
> minahs redes sociais estão todas em minha bio do wattpad.
> 
> comentem. votem. compartilhem. usem a tag.
> 
> ligis, xx

Desde que retornamos da casa de minha família as coisas entre eu e Louis iam muito bom, mas nada de grandioso ocorreu em nossa relação desde então, eram apenas os beijos roubados e momentos compartilhados ao longo dos dias que seguiram nossa volta ao campus.

Eu me sentia cair cada vez mais fundo em toda aquela situação e nos sentimentos que desenvolvia por Louis, sentimentos esses que ficavam mais intensos a cada olhar, a cada beijo, cada toque. No fundo eu sempre sabia que tudo que eu estava disposta a dar seria completamente retribuído, mas uma parte de mim hesitava, pois não me era uma situação comum, além do fato de que Louis, apesar de ter menos idade, era muito mais experiente que eu em muitas coisas, coisas que eu talvez sequer soubesse que existiam. Eu tinha medo de que ele notasse que eu era muito tímido, muito inocente, ou até mesmo me achasse burro e não merecedor de todo aquele tempo que ele dedicava a mim e me largasse lá, apaixonado com o coração na mão.

Porém, por mais louco, complicado e errado que aquilo tudo parecesse ser, eu não conseguiria, nem que quisesse, frear os sentimentos que estavam crescendo e se desenvolvendo em meu peito, fazendo meu coração disparar toda vez que me lembrava de seus olhos, ou de sua gargalhada deliciosa à meus ouvidos. Tudo isso me dava cada vez mais certeza de que eu estava, de fato, me perdendo numa paixão insana e profunda por um jovem de, agora, dezoito anos.

As vezes Louis, quando me arrastava pelo campus, saia correndo pelos jardins, cumprimentando pessoas, fazendo novos conhecidos, se enfiando em grupos de estudos e atrapalhando qualquer ideia de estudo. A mesma coisa ele fazia nos bares, trazendo completos desconhecidos para nossa mesa, conversando sobre todos os temas possíveis, me levando no meio, me enturmando com os garotos, discutindo esportes e arte, ou até mesmo medicina. Como ele conseguia isso eu sequer tenho ideia, era um poder que ele tinha, essa capacidade de unir as pessoas e fazê-las se encantarem por seu jeitinho animado e extrovertido.

 

Terça-feira, 19 de janeiro, 1943

 

Certo dia eu estava caminhando sozinho pelo campus, voltando da cafeteria com meu jornal diário e meu cappuccino, lendo as últimas atualizações sobre o andamento da guerra, que demonstrava alguns leves sinais de que estava próxima de seu fim. Murmurava a melodia de alguma música francesa que Louis me colocava para ouvir na vitrola que ele tinha conseguido com alguém, ou roubado, não sei. EU estava completamente distraído, lendo as matérias do jornal quando Louis surge em minha frente, seu rosto completamente vermelho, os olhos inchados e os ombros tremendo, ele estava completamente destruído. Todas as possibilidades de coisas ruins que pudessem ter lhe acontecido passaram por minha cabeça e a vontade de agredir quem quer que tenha causado aquilo me crescia no peito quando eu corri até ele, o abraçando, e deixando soluçar em meu peito.

“O mundo é tão injusto Harry.” Ele quase não conseguia falar. “Já não fosse ruim o suficiente o que aquele crápula está causando à tanta gente inocente, matando pessoas por apenas serem o que são, ou pelo que creem, matando pessoas por simplesmente terem nascido de tal jeito, ou sob tal cultura.” Ele me olhava nos olhos, a raiva que ele sentia esquentava seu corpo e me deixava nervoso. “Ele ainda, por cima de tudo, está queimando obras, Harry!” Ele estava indignado. “Essa bosta de ser humano, ele está queimando obras de arte que tomaram horas, dias, meses ou até mesmo anos para serem finalizadas, que tiveram cada um de seus centímetros quadrados milimétricamente pensados. Que tomaram o suor e até mesmo sangue de seus autores. E tudo isso por simplesmente não ter gostado. Quem ele pensa que é?” Ele gritou, fazendo alguns outros alunos que passavam por ali nos olharem assustados.

Eu tentava o acalmar, secando suas lágrimas, que marcavam suas bochechas vermelhas, com as mãos em seus ombros, tentando evitar ao máximo os contatos “íntimos” em público. Seu corpo tremia como se ele estivesse perdido no meio de uma tempestade de neve e completamente despido de qualquer coisa que o pudesse aquecer, mas naquele momento ele me tinha ali, para mantê-lo aquecido e de pé.

Por mais incontáveis minutos eu fiquei ouvindo suas queixas sobre o quão burro Hitler era e sobre como ele nutria o desejo de matar o alemão de maneiras dolorosas, mas ele não tinha conhecimento sobre quaisquer tipos de tortura, então ele apenas dizia que o manteria amarrado até que decidisse alguma coisa, ou contratasse alguém. Eu apenas ria de o quão adorável ele ficava quando estava irritado e bolava planos completamente falhos de torturas que ele sequer sabia se eram possíveis e estrangulava o “pescoço” do vento como se fosse o próprio Hitler ali.

Depois do horário do almoço, quando nos separamos, cada um seguiu para um lado, pois ambos tinham que seguir com suas aulas do dia. Até a noite daquele mesmo dia eu não vi mais Louis ou sua melancolia e luto artístico.

Já era noite e em meu quarto eu terminava de responder um questionário da cadeira de Recursos Humanos quando me lembrei da situação na qual Louis me apareceu no início daquela tarde e a preocupação me atingiu no mesmo instante, então não hesitei em guardar tudo que estava espalhado por minha escrivaninha de estudos, pegar as roupas mis quentes do armário e sair daquele cubículo que eu chamava de quarto. Eu caminhava rapidamente, estava ansioso para encontra-lo novamente, queria saber se estava melhor, ou se tinha piorado. O vento gelado do clima invernal queimava minhas bochechas, as deixando tão vermelhas quanto um morango espanhol.

O grande relógio do prédio apontava as 20:48, pouco se via outros alunos pelo pátio, eu estava só ali. Me apressei em subir as escadas até seu andar, caminhando nervoso até a frente da porta de número 28, batendo com os nós dos dedos na madeira fina da porta oca. A demora foi grande, comparada com o tamanho do quarto, tanto que eu já me preparava para dar meia volta sobre meus pés e voltar até meu dormitório, onde eu poderia continuar meus estudos e ninguém me perturbaria, bem, pelo menos não até que Nick chegasse, novamente, bêbado e derrubando tudo que estivesse em sua frente, e provavelmente sendo carregado por algum outro bêbado, porém menos alcoolizado, e mais consciente dos fatos.

No mesmo exato segundo em que virei-me ouvi o trinco da porta ao meu lado ser movimentado pela chave, a maçaneta girou e lá estava ele, com os olhos completamente vermelhos e inchados, mas dessa vez não por causa de lágrimas ou qualquer coisa do gênero, o que causava aquele efeito em seus olhos era a fumaça densa que cobria seu quarto, tomando todo os espaço e deixando tudo muito difícil de se identificar.

Louis ficou surpreso, eu diria mais assustado a surpreso, com minha presença ali, desde que eu só fui à seu quarto duas vezes em todo esse tempo, na maioria das vezes era ele quem ia ao meu para passar o tempo e estudar.

Cocei a garganta. O cheiro que saia do cômodo era meio adocicado, mas não de um jeito ruim, era forte, um cheiro gostoso de se sentir e completamente novo para meu sistema.

“Posso entrar?” Aquele quarto cheio de fumaça seria uma máquina mortífera para mim e minha asma, mas naquele momento eu estava tão curioso para descobrir de onde vinha aquele cheiro que sequer me lembrei desse detalhe. Louis continuou sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas abrindo o restante da porta para me dar a passagem que eu precisava para adentrar o espaço e ver que ele vestia apenas uma calça de tecido leve, sem nada que lhe cobrisse o tronco. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de seu corpo esguio e estranhamente de tom bronzeado. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja na mão direita, seu peito subindo e descendo pesadamente viriam a ser o motivo dos meus sonhos mais perversos.

Quando cruzei o pequeno corredor me deparei com a inusitada cena de Zayn encostado contra o peitoral nu de Niall, ambos estavam apenas em suas roupas intimas, trocando beijos vorazes, sequer notando minha chegada ao recinto, estavam muito distraídos um com a língua do outro para notar que fora daquela bolha tinha um mundo girando e coisas acontecendo. Mesmo eu não tendo me dado conta de que todo aquele ambiente abafado, juntamente com tanta fumaça poderiam me causar uma terrível crise asmática, Louis pareceu lembrar-se desse detalhe quando abriu parte da janela, deixando o frio entrar e a fumaça circular. Zayn tinha entre seus dedos presa uma mangueira azul que estava conectada a um objeto de vido, cerâmica e metal, muito bonito até, que eu não sabia o que fazia, como ou com qual finalidade.

As mãos de Niall corriam livremente pelo corpo moreno de seu namorado, suas bocas estavam numa sincronia invejável e eu não conseguia focar em outro lugar que não fossem aqueles dois em sua bolha de tesão e sensualidade inocente. Quando a quantidade de fumaça no quarto diminuiu Louis logo tratou de fechar a janela, pois de abafado o quarto já estava prestes a congelar, mas isso não pareceu afetar o casal como afetou Louis, que estava apenas em suas calças.

Minha principal intenção naquela visita era saber se Louis já estava bem, que tinha parado de chorar e se acalmado. Minha resposta não poderia ser mais positiva, ele tinha um sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios quando me ofereceu uma de suas inseparáveis cervejas. Eu a aceitei e ele sentou-se ao meu lado, encostado contra a parede, estávamos em sua cama, de frente ao casal, que seguia entretido em seus próprios corpos. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar, então apenas abri minha garrafa e dei um primeiro gole, sentindo o gosto amargo se apossar de minha boca e descer por minha garganta. Um tempo antes apenas metade de uma garrafa como aquela já me deixaria bêbado o suficiente para não conseguir pronunciar meu nome corretamente, mas naquele ponto de minha aproximação a Louis já eram necessárias pelo menos três ou quatro completas daquela para me causar uma leve malemolência nos lábios, eu tinha ganho uma grande resistência quanto aos efeitos do álcool.

Sem saber como prosseguir naquela situação eu mantinha minha mão livre entre os joelhos, bebericando levemente minha cerveja quente e encarando o chão, estava completamente deslocado, mesmo que ao redor de meus amigos mais próximos. Até o começo de minha amizade com Louis era sempre eu o quieto, responsável e inocente dos grupos. Sempre fui muito pelas regras, então não tinha espaço para viver a boemia dos jovens. Louis foi o grande divisor de águas em minha vida, o ponto onde eu comecei a viver novas coisas e me desviar das regras e horários predefinidos para tudo.

“Então, Harry Styles.” O ouvi me chamar, o olhei pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estava encostado à parede, uma perna dobrada, com o braço apoiado sobre o joelho e a cerveja pendurada desleixadamente em sua mão. “Como vão os estudos?” Ele sorriu, me olhando brincalhão antes de dar o último gole em sua garrafa e coloca-la no espaço entre a cama e o criado mudo. “Muitos códigos penais e constituições para decorar?”

“Os Estados Unidos só têm nove tópicos na constituição, então não é tão complicado assim.” Ri anasalado, dando outro gole. “Que cheiro é esse?” Perguntei finalmente, não me aguentava mais de curiosidade sobre aquela essência mentolada.

“É só o narguilé do Zayn, nada demais.” Ele respondeu, mas viu em meu rosto que claramente eu não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que ele estava falando, então apontou com a cabeça para aquele ornamento de vidro, cerâmica e metal.

“Ah, certo.” E, por algum motivo completamente desconhecido, Louis começou a rir de maneira escandalosa de qualquer coisa. Foi o momento mais confuso que passei ao lado dele, pois até aquele momento eu não tinha conhecimento sobre nenhum dos efeitos do Cannabis* no corpo de uma pessoa e que um desses efeitos era essa risadaria descontrolada, a leveza do humor e a linha tênue entre a felicidade e a melancolia.

A cada momento ele arrumava algo do que rir e eu não sabia onde me enfiar, pois achava que eu era a grande piada ali, bem, de algum modo eu certamente era, mas não era algo que devesse ser ou soar ofensivo. Ele olhava em meus olhos e ria cada vez mais alto. Em certo ponto ele começou a se aproximar demais de mim, tocando seus lábios nos meus gentilmente, seus dedos finos se enroscando em meus cabelos curtos e os puxando com certa força, prendendo nossos rostos juntos. Instantes depois o beijo meigo e delicado estava se convertendo em algo desleixado e, de certo modo, selvagem.

A perna grossa de Louis cruzou meu colo e ele se encaixou lá, sentando em minhas pernas. Suas mãos exploravam tudo que dava, tirando o grande casaco de pele que eu ainda vestia e o jogando em qualquer canto daquele recinto, a garrafa q eu tinha em mãos pareceu evaporar, pois não faço a menor ideia de onde ela tenha ido parar. Louis se empolgava mais a cada segundo percorrido e eu não estava diferente, nossas mãos já não possuíam um lugar fixo no corpo do outro, com cada beijo todas as sensações novas que eu tinha ficavam ainda mais intensas e ele rebolava em mim como se dançasse o mais melo tango. Suas mãos delicadas que puxavam os cabelos de minha cabeça desceram para desfazer os botões de minha camisa, despindo meu tronco e nos deixando no mesmo estado de vestimentas.

Com um pouco de impulso ele deitou-me na cama, se mantendo sentado sobre minha pélvis e a imagem que eu tinha dele, seu tronco nu e levemente suado, posto contra a luz do quarto era semelhante a uma obra barroca, o contraste entre a luz e as sombras, que representam o divino e o maligno. Aquela cena era a representação perfeita da teoria, tudo ao meu redor era fadado ao sucesso, mas Louis era o demônio que se apossou da minha vida, me caçando e arrastando ao portão do inferno, me jogando no purgatório de onde eu poderia sair se quisesse, mas esse era o grande problema: eu não queria. Tudo que eu mais desejava era me afogar cada vez mais naquele poço de pecados, prazeres carnais e luxuria, onde eu teria eternamente o corpo de Louis sobre mim, me empurrando cada vez mais fundo.

Meus dedos amaçavam a carde daquele garoto, de maneira possessiva e agressiva, eu queria um pedaço dele para mim, e quanto maior fosse, melhor seria. Seus quadris marcados pela calça fina remexiam sobre mim, que a cada segundo ficava ainda mais elétrico. Num dado momento ele se abaixou, ficando apoiado sobre um braço ao lado de minha cabeça, deixando nossos rostos próximos, suas pupilas dilatadas o entregavam, deixando claro que aquilo o afetava tanto quanto afetava a mim.

Sua mão livre desfez o botão de minhas calças e adentrou minhas roupas, tocando minha intimidade. Aquele toque era algo novo para mim, assim como tudo que Louis fazia de um modo geral. Eu mal me tocava, então ter uma outra pessoa, um outro rapaz, fazendo aquilo em mim era algo inédito, inusitado e estranhamente prazeroso.

Nos beijávamos enquanto ele me manuseava com delicadeza e maestria, nossas línguas se tocavam brutalmente, a saliva escorria por nossas bocas. Nosso beijo foi quebrado e ele distribuía beijos molhados por meu rosto, descendo cada vez mais. Meu corpo fervia, meus membros tremiam com a agitação do sangue. Quando minhas calças ficaram na altura de meus joelhos entrei em pânico, já me vinha em mente uma ideia do que iria acontecer, porém eu não acreditava que estivesse psicologicamente preparado para aquilo, então quando Lou pegou meu membro, o estimulando ainda mais eu não conseguia fazer nada além de deixar gemidos graves escapar de minha garganta.

A lembrança de que Zayn e Niall estavam ao nosso lado não me fazia querer recuar, eu até achava isso ainda mais sexy, e foi então que eu descobri que do mesmo jeito que eu gostava de garotos, eu gostava da ideia de estar sendo observado enquanto fazia coisas que não deveriam ser feitas em público, e isso me excitava. Quando senti o calor da boca de Louis ao redor de mim foi como assistir fogos de artificio explodindo numa noite de réveillon, como provar do melhor vinho, ou até mesmo ser tocado por deus.

Sua cabeça subia e descia em mim, minhas mãos seguiram até seus cabelos, prendendo seus fios entre meus dedos longos, os puxando e empurrando seu corpo até que eu estivesse completamente dentro de sua boca, tocando o interior de sua garganta.

Abri meus olhos, buscando qualquer sinal dos outros dois garotos. Quando os encontrei, com minha visão periférica, deparei-me com a imagem dos dois se tocando um ao outro, enquanto nos observavam hipnotizados, Niall tinha seu pênis para fora da cueca, longo e duro apoiado sobre seu estômago enquanto seu namorado acariciava suas bolas. Observar aqueles atos enquanto tinha Louis trabalhando com sua língua em minha glande me deixavam cada vez mais próximo de meu limite. Eu me contorcia e gemia na cama de vinil, meu tronco começava a brilhar devida a uma fina camada de suor que surgia, minha barriga se contraia com cada espasmo de prazer, meus dedos dos pés encolhiam e o som da boca de Louis distribuindo sua saliva em mim era a mais bela melodia, juntamente com seus leves gemidos abafados que faziam minha pele vibrar e intensificar ainda mais todas aquelas sensações.

Quando eu sentia que aquele prazer todo estava prestes a explodir eu senti mãos me tocando, acariciando meu peitoral, abri os olhos dilatados para enxergar Zayn, que aproximou seu rosto do meu e uniu nossos lábios, me beijando delicado. Não senti mais Louis e quando vi ele beijava o outro garoto de olhos azuis, enquanto acariciavam e apertavam minhas coxas. O moreno ao meu lado beijou-me novamente, e eu retribuía com a mesma vontade. As mãos daqueles três corriam e marcavam meus corpos com suas unhas afiadas, Louis voltou a sentar em meu colo, que desta vez estava completamente despido, ele agora rebolava diretamente em meu pau enquanto beijava o colega ao seu lado, que brincava com seus dedos no namorado, que por sua vez explorava meus mamilos. O ambiente era engolido pelo som de nossos gemidos sincronizados.

Com a força de meu abdome eu me sentei na cama, o tesão se apossava cada vez mais de minhas atitudes. Quebrei o beijo entre Niall e Louis, que passaram a me dar atenção, me tocando ainda mais, agora arranhando minhas costas.

Aquela era minha primeira experiencia sexual em toda minha vida, todas as minhas ações eram causadas por puro instinto e o prazer de tudo aquilo era imensurável.

Tudo que veio em seguida foi intenso, grandioso, muito prazeroso e inesquecível. Os sons de cada gemido, a sensação de cada toque e a vibração de cada orgasmo proporcionados naquela noite me assombram até os dias de hoje e não me arrependo de nada do que fiz naquela noite, mas penso como teria sido minha amizade com Niall e Zayn se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Na manhã seguinte acordamos deitados um sobre o outro, de qualquer jeito, esticados no chão no quarto. Zayn tinha dormido sentado encostado no criado mudo, Niall deitado em sua coxa esquerda e eu em sua perna direita, com Louis encaixado em meus braços. Todos nus e enroscados em lençóis finos que, de alguma maneira, tínhamos arrancado dos colchões. Fui o primeiro a acordar, um pouco atordoado e com o corpo completamente dolorido, minhas costas eram o de menos, comparado com a dor em meus ombros e joelhos. Tomei o máximo de cuidado para que ao levantar não acordar ninguém e vestir minhas roupas em paz. Do mesmo jeito que eu nunca tinha tido prévias experiencias sexuais, eu também nunca tinha ficado nu em frente a outras pessoas que não as babás que tive quando criança e os valetes que tive enquanto morava com meus pais, então o grande motivo pelo qual eu não queria que nenhum deles acordasse era o fato de que eu estava nu e não queria ser encarado enquanto não tinha minhas roupas para me proteger, independentemente de qualquer coisa que tenhamos feito na noite anterior. Eu continuava sendo um rapaz tímido.

 

Quarta-feira, 20 de janeiro, 1943

 

Novamente na cafeteria, eu aproveitava o calor proporcionado pelos aquecedores enquanto desfrutava de um delicioso cappuccino, lendo meu jornal, focado nas notícias. Desde que entrei na faculdade que costumava frequentar aquele estabelecimento, conhecia a maioria dos funcionários pelo nome e eles a mim, algumas vezes conversava com um ou outro sobre alguma coisa que tinha lido no jornal. Alguns deles também estudavam em Harvard e estavam ali para ajudar os pais no pagamento das mensalidades, ou apenas para terem dinheiro para sustentarem suas vidas cotidianas.

Distraído com as matérias sobre os grandes avanços tecnológicos desencadeados pela guerra não notei quando Nick sentou ao meu lado na mesa, chamando um dos atendentes. Quando percebi sua presença tomei um leve susto, o fazendo rir divertido de minha distração. Ele usava algo parecido com um smoking azul, uma camisa de botões branca e uma calça bege, sempre muito bem arrumado como só ele saberia ser.

“Eu poderia saber qual foi o motivo que fez o senhor não dormir no próprio quarto essa noite?” Nick mantinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso perverso, provavelmente imaginando todos os tipos de coisa. “Quem é a moça? Hum?” Pegou o cardápio, o analisando. “Um chocolate quente do grande e um quiche de brócolis, por favor.” Sorriu para o atendente. “Vamos, Harry Edward, quero respostas.” Ele parecia extremamente animado com a ideia de que eu teria encontrado alguma dama, finalmente, e feito algo com ela. “Não é toda noite que você dorme fora e isso atiça minha curiosidade.”

“Você nunca dorme no nosso quarto, como pode ter certeza de que também não faço o mesmo?” O respondi com outra pergunta, soando desafiador enquanto dava um gole em meu café.

“Touché” Ele riu. “Na única noite em que fico no quarto, esperando ter uma noite de garotos, falar sobre futebol, reclamar da guerra e tudo mais, você simplesmente some? Que injusto, Harry.”

“Você não queria ter uma “noite de garotos”, você só não tinha ninguém para foder e quis foder minha vida.” Gargalhamos, ele principalmente, concordando com a cabeça.

“Você não vai mesmo me dizer onde passou a noite?” Insistiu, murmurando em seguida um obrigado ao garçom quando o mesmo deixou na mesa o seu pedido.

“Dormi no dormitório de Louis, ele não estava muito bem ontem à tarde, então resolvi fazê-lo uma visita, ver se estava tudo bem.” Não era uma mentira. “Bebemos algumas cervejas, eu fiquei mole por causa disse e terminei a noite por lá mesmo.” Agora sim eu tinha contado uma mentira.

“E o Niall?” Comeu um pedaço de seu quiche. “Não se incomodou?”

“Niall não estava lá.” Meu rosto começava a esquentar, era um terrível mentiroso, ficava completamente vermelho ao menor sinal de nervosismo. Porém Nick não pareceu notar, ou ele era tão bom ator quanto eu era em ler meus jornais.

“Você está meio vermelho, será que está adoecendo?” Colocou uma mão em minha testa, soava preocupado, mas tinha no rosto um sorriso sacana, como se quisesse me pegar em minha mentira. “Não acha melhor ir descansar? As aulas de hoje ainda não começaram, não vai ser um grande problema se você faltar só por hoje, hum?”

Nicholas sabia como ninguém o quanto eu odiava faltar aulas e deve ter feito isso apenas para tentar arrancar de mim a verdade, e aprecia que ele não desistiria por pouco.

Ouvi o sino da porta de entrada estalar e foi como uma corda de resgate sendo atirada a um naufrago ver Zayn passar por ali. Quando ele me notou o mandei um aceno leve, ele me cumprimentou com um leve sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, seguindo para o caixa e fazendo seu pedido, o vi apontando em nossa direção.

Zayn caminhou em nossa direção, arrumando o suspensório que caia de seu ombro largo. Sentou-se ao meu lado, cumprimentando-me com um aperto no ombro e a Nick com um aperto de mãos.

“Bom dia, garotos.” Zayn estava radiante, tinha um sorriso contagiante em seu rosto, apertando seus olhos, quase os fechando por completo.

“Olá, rapaz.” Nick o cumprimentou. “Não nos vemos tem bastante tempo, não?”

“De fato.” Riu “Deveríamos marcar outras saídas como aquelas.”

“Por favor.” Nick ergueu seu copo se fosse brindar e deu um gole. “Mas e você Harry? Não acha mesmo que deveria ir descansar?”

“O que aconteceu, Harry? Está doente?” O moreno soou preocupado.

“Estávamos aqui conversando, eu o perguntei sobre onde ele passou a noite de ontem e de nada ele começou a ficar assim.” Nick falava como se insinuasse alguma coisa. “Você sabe de algo, Zayn?”

Seus olhos se arregalaram, ele estava sem saber o que falar, me encarando e vendo o desespero estampado no modo como meu corpo tinha travado numa mesma posição. “Erhm, eu, hum...” Coçou a garganta, afrouxando o colarinho. “Não, não sei de nada.”

“Ahm, certo então.” Grimshaw parecia determinado em arrancar qualquer informação de conteúdo sórdido de um de nós, mas nos mantivemos firmes.

Ficamos conversando sobre algum assunto que eu inventei baseado em qualquer coisa que tinha lido numa folha qualquer do jornal, apenas para tirar minha cabeça e a de Zayn da mira de Nick, que não pareceu comprar nada do que dizíamos e apenas nos deixou educadamente sair daquela conversa e manter nossas dignidades onde deveriam estar.

Das dez aulas que eu teria pelo resto do dia apenas assisti as quatro primeiras, as que aconteciam antes do horário do almoço, o resto do período passei estudando as matérias que não tinha compreendido na sala comum da biblioteca de Harvard, engolindo páginas e mais páginas de livros de história norte americana.

Algumas horas depois, carregando alguns livros na mochila, fui até meu dormitório. Passar o dia lendo e estudando era algo que me cansava tanto quanto um dia inteiro de atividades físicas, mas mesmo assim, quando chegasse em casa e organizasse tudo, eu continuaria estudando mais algumas outras matérias.

Foram exatos vinte minutos até que eu ouvisse batidas em minha porta, obviamente não era Nick, ele tinha as chaves do quarto, e eu já sabia exatamente quem poderia ser. Minhas expectativas foram correspondidas quando abri a porta para me deparar com Louis, coberto de flocos de neve e carregando uma enorme mochila pendurada em seu ombro. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um pedido de abrigo nos olhos.

Abri espaço para que ele passasse por mim, e assim o fez. Jogando seu casaco e bolsa sobre minha cama, ele se virou em minha direção, caminhando até onde eu estava parado, o observando. Seus braços me puxaram contra seu corpo e seus lábios chocaram-se contra os meus, num beijo suave, delicado. Quando nos separamos, nossos olhos mantiveram-se unidos. O sorriso em meu rosto era incontrolável, o que eu sentia por aquele jovem era desproporcional ao tamanho da galáxia.

“Boa noite, Harry Styles.” Exibiu seus dentes brancos num sorriso colossal. “Sentiu minha falta?” Sentou na cama.

“Muita.” Coçava a nuca para tentar esconder o nervosismo que sua simples presença me causava.

“Ainda bem que não fui o único.” Sua gargalhada angelical me encantou. “Preciso estudar um pouco, revisar a matéria. Tem problema? Se eu ficar aqui, digo.” Ele perguntava enquanto já tirava os sapatos, ele sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de negar algo que me pedisse. Neguei com a cabeça. “Ótimo.” E jogou os sapatos do outro lado do quarto.

Dez minutos depois Louis já estava apenas de calças, deitado em minha cama e com o rosto mergulhado em seus livros e anotações, com um lápis entre os dentes, as pernas cruzadas no ar que balançavam levemente de um lado para o outro. Eu terminava de colocar alguns livros em seus lugares, dobrando as roupas que Nick deixava jogadas pelo quarto, colocando outras no cesto de roupa suja e jogando garrafas de bebidas no saco de lixo.

Com tudo arrumado, em seu devido lugar, e Louis focado demais em seus estudos eu resolvi fazer o mesmo. Puxando livros das matérias que eu tinha faltado aula naquele dia e lendo os assuntos, anotando os tópicos que eu gostaria de lembrar depois num bloco ao lado, e tudo isso que se faz quando se estuda decentemente.

Não se passou uma hora de estudos e anotações até que Louis começasse a ficar inquieto, ele costumava fazer isso. Estudava, ficando cem por cento focado no que que lia e absorvia tudo, mas depois de um tempo ele simplesmente começava a ficar incontrolavelmente impaciente e inquieto, mudando de posição a cada dois minutos, respirando pesado, riscando o caderno com força e murmurando coisas para o livro, amaldiçoando todas as dez futuras gerações dos autores e editores daquele livro didático. Eu achava tudo aquilo fofo.

Depois de um tempo eu aprendi a lidar com aqueles momentos dele, me acostumei num nível em que suas respirações fortes e rabiscos agressivos não me tiravam mais a concentração. Num dado ponto ele simplesmente parou com todos aqueles sons, e isso sim me fez desconcentrar, mas tentei ignorar e focar em meu próprio estudo.

Alguns minutos depois, naquele silencio estranho, senti minha cadeira sendo girada por ele, sentado na ponta de minha cama, seu corpo esticado para frente, me puxando. O tronco de Louis não era dos mais musculosos, mas não era dos mais magros. Seu abdome era levemente definido, seus braços eram consideravelmente grossos, ele tinha um corpo de homem, mas o rosto de um adolescente, afinal era o que era.

“Me deixa estudar.” Fiz um pouco de manha, puro fingimento. “Como você vai querer que eu te tire da prisão quando você for preso por sair de bares sem pagar a conta, ou sei lá, tráfico de beleza?” Ele riu pelo nariz, negando com a cabeça.

Se aproximando de mim, sentando de frente para mim em meu colo, encaixando seu rosto em meu pescoço e respirando fundo, como se quisesse que o aroma de minha pele fosse tatuado em sua memória. Seus braços contornavam meus ombros e os meus à sua cintura, meu rosto apoiado em seu ombro, os olhos fechados, absorvendo aquele momento como se quiséssemos que ele fosse marcado em nossos corpos, que nunca saíssemos dali.

“Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em um bom tempo, Harry Styles.” Sua voz vibrava contra meu pescoço. “E eu só quero te agradecer de todas as maneiras possíveis por simplesmente existir e abrilhantar meus dias.” Suas mãos vagueavam por minhas costas, me acariciando com aponta de seus dedos. “Desde que nos conhecemos e você entrou de vez em minha vida, naquela noite no bar, não teve um simples momento em que eu me senti triste, ignorado ou esquecido.” O senti fungar na mesma hora em que senti uma gota de suas lágrimas chocar-se contra minha pele. “Com você eu me sinto querido, desejado. Mesmo quando eu apareço do nada no seu quarto eu sinto como se você estivesse a minha espera, e eu amo as sensações que você me causa.” Ele levantou o rosto, ficando frente a frente comigo, me deixando ter a visão clara de seus olhos inchados e seu sorriso envergonhado.

“Você se sente assim pois sabe que no fundo é tudo a mais pura verdade. Eu te quero comigo, quero estar ao seu lado. Todos os fins de tarde eu te espero em minha porta, já sabendo que você vai me aparecer com seus livros ou um par de cervejas e inúmeras histórias para compartilhar comigo.” O beijei ternamente. “Saber que todo dia eu vou te receber e ver esse sorriso maravilhoso que tens para me dar é o combustível de meus dias, por mais cansativos e tediosos que possam ter sido, a esperança de que vou te ver no fim de cada tarde é o que me faz acordar toda manhã e enfrentar a morbidez de cada dia.” Sorri. “Acho que estou mais que apaixonado por você, Lou.”

Com um outro beijo e mais algumas lágrimas, ele olhou em minha alma através de meus olhos e disse “Tenho certeza de que estou mais que apaixonado por você, Harry Styles.”


	5. 3. She

Segunda-feira, 1 de fevereiro, 1943

Era meu aniversário e desde sempre é costume de minha família ter todos reunidos em casa para fazer a comemoração, e naquele ano não seria diferente com ninguém. Pela terceira vez todas as famílias estavam reunidas na casa de meus pais, comemorando meu aniversário de vinte e um anos. De um lado da grande sala estavam meus pais, os Johansson e os Irwin, reunidos nos sofás, conversando animados. Ao redor da mesa de chá estávamos eu, ao meu lado esquerdo estava Louis e ao direito estava Janet, em minha frente estavam Nick, Zayn e Niall, que dessa vez tinham vindo conosco, afinal de contas também eram meus amigos. Os três conversavam animadamente enquanto eu não sabia a quem direcionar minha atenção, se a dava ao garoto por quem era apaixonado e quem não saia de meus pensamentos, ou a moça com quem logo viria a me casar e construir uma vida.  
Na dúvida eu apenas fiquei calado, preso em meus pensamentos, encarando a parede, com um copo de ponche nas mãos. Eu brincava com meus dedos na boca do copo, não tinha assunto para tratar com nenhum deles. Aquele era um momento feliz, eu estava feliz, todos ali estavam felizes e eu só queria absorver aquele momento, assim como todos os outros. Louis tinha se enfiado na conversa dos garotos, estavam todos muito animados em sua rodinha. Jan estava ao meu lado, brincando com seus dedinhos delicados de unhas feitas.  
“Crianças, hora de bater os parabéns!” Apareceu atrás de mim, Gemma ao seu lado. “Vamos querido, hora de cortar o bolo.” Ela massageava meus ombros, deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça antes de voltar a gritar pela sala, anunciando o bolo.  
“Vamos?” Janet já estava de pé em minha frente, me estendendo sua mãozinha, com um sorriso encantador no rosto, seus olhinhos castanhos brilhando.  
“Hum, herm...” Cocei a garganta, procurando por Louis, constrangido. Ele me encarava, um sorrisinho amarelo. Assentiu levemente, como se me concedesse a permissão que eu, inconscientemente, o pedi com o olhar. “Claro.” Sorri para Janet, tomando sua mão e enlaçando nossos braços. “Por aqui.” Abri caminho para que ela fosse primeiro.  
Na sala de jantar mamãe terminava de colocar a vela que representava o número um sobre o topo do enorme bolo decorado com frutas e folhas de hortelã. As luzes foram apagadas e as velas acesas, todos começaram a cantarolar em conjunto a mesma canção, eu nunca soube o que fazer nessas horas onde a atenção de todos era completamente minha e eu não tinha nada para fazer além de sorrir e ser educado. Quando a canção acabou, soprei as velas, as luzes foram reacendidas e mamãe me entregou a faca de bolo.  
“De baixo para cima, para subir na vida, querido.” Todo ano ela dizia aquela mesma frase, antes de me entregar a faca e deixar um beijo na lateral de minha cabeça, afagando meus ombros enquanto sorria para tudo e todos.  
Da última camada do bolo, passei a faca de sua base até o topo e então cortando o outro lado normalmente, nunca fui muito supersticioso, mas também não passava debaixo de escadas. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não? E aquilo sempre me trouxe bons ventos e uma energia positiva, então por qual motivo parar?  
O primeiro pedaço entreguei à mamãe e o segundo a papai, dando em seguida um pequeno discurso sobre quanto os amava e agradecia por tudo de bom que eles me proporcionaram até aquele dia. O seguinte foi para Gemma, que agradeceu a fatia e não deixou de falar “Eu te amo, irmão. Sabe que sempre vou te apoiar em tudo, certo?” Eu fiquei nervoso e vermelho naquela hora, sabia ao que ela se referia quando deu aquela piscadela e sorriso largo para mim, engoli em seco, tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo com um aceno de cabeça e um sorrisinho.  
Depois que todos já tinham suas fatias de bolo em mãos e tomavam seus vinhos, eu fazia o mesmo, sentado no mesmo lugar de antes, distraído de tudo enquanto mastigava uma fatia e mergulhava naquele gosto delicioso, sem prestar a mínima atenção as conversas paralelas que aconteciam ao meu redor. Tomei um susto quando meu ombro foi tocado suavemente, me virei para dar de cara com Janet, que tinhas as mãos unidas sobre seu colo, olhando-me envergonhada com um sorrisinho no rosto, estava encantadora como sempre.  
“Você gostaria de dar uma volta, Harry?” Ela estava claramente nervosa, suas bochechas marcadas pelas sardas completamente avermelhadas.  
“Hum, claro.” Sorri, colocando meu prato vazio sobre a mesa de chá. Levantei, acompanhando-a até a porta de entrada.  
“Onde vão?” A mãe dela nos chamou. “Onde está levando minha filha, Harry?”  
“Eu, hum, não...”  
“Eu o chamei para dar uma volta, mamãe, conversar, espairecer um pouco. Não precisa se preocupar, estou segura.” Explicou. “Somos noivos a final de contas, não?” Sua mãe não pareceu se opor, seu pai apenas observava.  
“Espero que voltem dessa caminhada com uma data de casamento já marcada.” O velho maldito fez piada, mas apenas ele riu verdadeiramente enquanto sua esposa e meus pais fingiam rir juntamente, mas todos com cara de constrangimento.  
“Vamos?” Abri a porta quando vi que ela já tinha colocado seu casaco. Janet assentiu e passou primeiro pela porta, antes de segui-la dei uma última olhada para meus amigos na sala, vendo que Louis me seguia com seu olhar enquanto os outros, incluindo Gemma e Ashton, estavam conversando sorridentes. Ele estava sério, seu olhar quase que magoado. “Me desculpe.” Foram as palavras que deixei sair de meus lábios sem som algum, para que apenas ele visse. Fui respondido com um abaixar de cabeça e suas costas sendo dadas a mim. Foi uma das cenas mais avassaladoras que presenciei em minha vida.  
Sai de casa para dar de cara com o ar frio da cidade, que imediatamente marcou meu rosto de vermelho, Janet me aguardava enquanto fechava a porta branca de entrada. Me virei e lá estava ela, com a mão estendida para que eu a tomasse.  
Em poucas semanas o inverno chegaria ao fim, dando seu espaço a primavera, que viria para florir nossos jardins novamente e cobrir as arvores de folhas majestosamente esverdeadas, nos proporcionando suas enormes sombras nos parques nos dias de piquenique. A rua estava movimentada, era uma das consequências de se morar tão perto de um centro urbano comercial, nada parava naquela parte da cidade, crianças corriam para todos os lados, fazendo suas guerras de bolas de neve, atingindo todos e qualquer um que passasse desavisado naquela rua, os comerciantes anunciavam seus produtos a plenos pulmões  
“Como vão os estudos, Harry?” Depois de longos dez minutos de silencio, ela o quebrou.  
“As aulas estão bastante corridas, mas nada que seja um empecilho.” Sorri educado, a olhando nos olhos.  
“Hm, ainda bem, certo?” Ela parecia não ter mais sobre o que falar.  
“Sim.” Eu caminhava olhando para meus pés.  
Eu sempre gostei da presença de Janet, era uma moça doce, muito educada e inteligente, sempre sorrindo, alegre, que tentava resolver tudo do jeito mais fácil possível que que prejudicasse menos as pessoas, sempre pensando no próximo. Tudo sobre aquela garota de olhos claros e lábios rosados me encantava, mas a ideia de saber que eu seria obrigado por nossas famílias a viver pelo resto de minha vida com ela sem que pudéssemos sequer dar uma opinião. Às vezes me sinto culpado por ter seguido com isso, ter me casado com Janet. Me sinto culpado por tê-la prendido a mim sabendo que nós dois poderíamos ter seguido nossas vidas com pessoas que estariam com nós por nos amarem, e quererem estar ali. Sinto que tirei isso de nós dois quando tomei minha decisão.  
Nós cruzávamos as ruas, conversando sobre coisas banais que apontávamos na rua, ela as vezes contando piadas de duplo sentido e se sentindo envergonhada por saber aquilo, mas toda vez que ela contava uma piada e cobria o rosto envergonhada eu ria mais. Era completamente hilário, as piadas também não eram ruins.  
Depois que demos a volta em praticamente todo o bairro nós retornamos todo o caminho, caminhando em direção à minha casa, onde nossos pais já deveriam estar prestes a arrancar seus cabelos e arrancar nossas peles no momento em que nos vissem. Aquela caminhada tomou muito mais tempo que o planejado, mas foi realmente muito bom e eu gostaria de repetir mais vezes. Foi naquele dia em que eu descobri que talvez ter Janet ao meu lado não fosse ser tão ruim assim.  
Quando estávamos na frente daquela mesma porta foi como se estivéssemos nos despedindo, ficando um de frente ao outro, ela com os braços cruzados atrás das costas, se balançando sobre seus pés, me encarando com aqueles olhos jovens e meigos. “Bem, isso foi bem mais divertido do que eu imaginava que seria, hum?” Ela disse, sorrindo.  
“Sim, você sabe contar piadas muito bem, viu?” Eu sorria divertido, me lembrando da última piada que tinha me contado durante o passeio. Ela gargalhou delicadamente. “Vamos entrar?” Coloquei a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada.  
“Herm, Harry.” Ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.  
“Sim?” Virei-me para ela e no mesmo instante sente seus lábios gelados tocando os meus. Ela tinha seus olhos fechados, tremia levemente, mas eu tinha meus olhos abertos em choque, estava completamente surpreso, nunca em momento nenhum eu esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, que Janet teria um surto de coragem e me beijaria assim, completamente do nada, depois de uma caminhada no dia de meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Quando ela se afastou, ainda de olhos fechados, eu pude finalmente fechar os meus, processar aquilo. Foram alguns segundos observando a escuridão atrás de minhas pálpebras antes de recobrar a consciência e abri-los novamente, dando de cara com uma garota completamente vermelha de vergonha.  
“Você gostou?” eu continuava estático. “Oh, não. Você não gostou. Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não queria parecer uma atirada vagabunda, me desculpe.” Ela começou a entrar em pânico.  
“Oh, não. Não foi isso.” A acalmei, segurando seus braços, a fazendo olhar para mim. “Eu não só esperava por isso, okay? Você não é uma atirada vagabunda por isso, querida.” Afagava seus braços, tentando acalmá-la.  
“Bem, acho que não.” Seus ombros relaxaram. “Somos noivos, pelo menos, hum?” Assenti.  
“Sim, estamos noivos.” Concordei. E foi naquele momento, quando aquelas exatas palavras saíram de minha própria boca em que minha ficha pareceu, finalmente cair, eu estava noivo de Janet e perdidamente apaixonado por meu colega de faculdade. Onde diabos eu estava me metendo?  
“Esse, bem, esse foi meu primeiro beijo.” Ela me olhou preocupada. “E estou feliz que tenha sido com você, a final de contas com quem mais seria hum?” Riu, tentando descarregar a própria tensão. “Vamos entras, hum?” E abriu a porta, entrando em seguida e colocando seu casaco no cabide. “Não vai entrar?” Me olhou confusa.  
Eu, que olhava perdido para meus pés, recobrei-me da situação e assenti, logo subindo o batente e entrando na casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Quando cruzei o pequeno corredor de entrada vi que Louis estava sentado na banqueta ao lado da janela que dava para a rua, preferi imaginar que ele tinha acabado de se sentar ali e não tinha visto o que se passou na porta, eu realmente esperava que não. Estava completamente constrangido, não sabia como encarar ninguém por um bom tempo, mas dei meu melhor para fingir calma e interagir com todos normalmente quando estava com eles. Louis passou o resto da tarde quieto, falando apenas quando o citavam, ou fazendo alguma piada vez ou outra, apenas para não ficar completamente de fora das conversas.  
Horas mais tarde eu estava de volta a meu dormitório, acompanhado de Nick, que estava deitado em sua cama, com as mesmas roupas que vestiu o dia todo, com o braço sobre os olhos os cobrindo da luz do quarto. Quando chegamos ao campus Louis sequer me dirigiu uma palavra além de um “Boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Nick.” tão frio quanto o clima da estação e seguiu para seu prédio com as mãos entocadas nos bolsos de seu sobretudo, com uma touca na cabeça e um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço, afogado nos tecidos grossos, pouco me olhando, escondendo o rosto e seguindo seu caminho para o lado oposto do campus, com Niall e Zayn em seu encalço, abraçados lateralmente e conversando baixinho sobre qualquer coisa.  
Eu estava apenas em minhas roupas de baixo, sentado em minha cama, com as mãos enlaçadas sobre meu colo, brincando com meus dedos enquanto refletia todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, sem ter uma palavra na ponta da língua, ou até mesmo qualquer vontade de falar. Deitei na cama, me cobri com a colcha grossa e fiquei encarando o teto, mordiscando meus lábios, com os dedos entrelaçados e girando meus polegares em sincronia, fazendo inúmeros círculos paralelos no ar. Minha perna balançava incansavelmente, fazendo a cama ranger.  
“Quer para com isso, por favor?” Bufou. “Que caralhos.” Digamos que, Nick era do tipo que se estressava facilmente com barulhos repetitivos que não fossem ele quem estivesse fazendo. Eu gargalhei de sua impaciência. “Vai fazer esse barulho chato da porra na casa da mãe.”  
“Ei!” Reclamei. “Não fala da minha mãe, seu grosso.”  
“E grande.”  
“Uau, Nicholas. Eu esperava tudo de você, mas depois dessa... Uau.” Ele gargalhou. “E você ainda acha engraçado?” Eu ria. “Que bonito hem.” Depois disso nós dois estávamos rindo sem motivo aparente, eu rolando em minha cama sob minhas cobertas e ele em sua cama ainda com o braço dobrado sobre o rosto. Quando nos acalmamos e só nossas respirações cansadas ecoavam pelo quarto eu voltei a ficar sério, a realidade me atingiu novamente. “Janet me beijou hoje.” Sussurrei.  
“O que?” Perguntou.  
“Janet.”  
“Sei.”  
“Ela, hum, me beijou hoje.” Completei.  
“Não vejo nada demais, nisso Harry.” Comentou, tratando aquilo como algo completamente banal, o que na verdade não era, não naquela época pelo menos. “Vocês já estão noivos mesmo, não é como se fosse ser um grande escândalo isso ter acontecido.” Deu de ombros, tirando o braço do rosto e virando sua cara amassada em minha direção. “Você daqui uns meses, ou um pouco mais que isso pelo caminhar da carruagem, vão estar fazendo coisas mais “graves’” Fez aspas no ar. “Que um beijinho roubado.”  
“Sim, mas a questão não é essa.” Eu estava completamente inseguro, tanto quanto eu estava na hora em que contei para vocês, era naquele momento que eu contaria para Nick que não era só o fato de que eu me casaria com Janet que me preocupava, mas sim o fato de estar completamente, perdidamente, loucamente apaixonado por Louis, um rapaz de belos olhos azuis e sorriso aberto como os sete oceanos.  
“Qual o grande problema então? Vocês vão casar e-”  
“Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.” Soltei, atrapalhando sua fala, nervosamente. “Eu estou perdida e completamente apaixonado por uma outra pessoa que, obviamente, não é quem deveria ser e nem como deveria ser. Estou completamente perdido por causa disso, por causa dele, não penso em mais nada que não seja ele e-”  
“Ele?” Nicholas levantou assustado, sentando na cama. “Como assim ele? Você se confundiu ou ou entendi certo? Você, Harry Edward Styles, noivo de Janet algum nome do meio que eu não sei Johansson, está apaixonado por um rapaz que tipo, tem um pênis entras pernas e tudo mais?” Ele parecia tão chocado que eu quase me arrependi de sequer ter começado aquela conversa. “Quem é o felizardo?” Agora um sorriso mirabolante, quase insano, surgia em seu rosto, ele parecia o Gato de Cheshire com todos aqueles dentes a mostra e olhos abertos ao máximo.  
“Louis.” Murmurei.  
“Quem?”  
“Louis.” Continuava murmurando de um jeito que se não fosse eu mesmo falando, nem eu me entenderia.  
“É o que? Harry, tira esse ovo quente da boca e fala logo.” Ele começava a ficar impaciente..  
Sentei na cama, tirando a coberta de cima. De olhos fechados, respirei fundo, soltando o ar lentamente, tomando toda a coragem necessária para falar aquele lindo nome, deixa-lo escapar de meus lábios, escorregar pela ponta de minha língua e deixar Nicholas saber quem era o mais novo colono de meus pensamentos. “Louis.” Disse, dessa vez em alto e bom som. Abri meus olhos, encontrando um Nicholas completamente eufórico, mordendo os lábios   
“Você tá pegando Louis Tomlinson!” Ele ria histericamente. “Oh meu deus, isso é bom demais pra ser verdade.” Caiu de rosto na cama, ainda sentado, tentando abafar as risadas.  
“Eu não estou pegando ele, parece que eu só quero foder e ir embora. E não é isso.” Era como se eu quisesse corrigi-lo.  
“Awn meu deus, meu Harry está amando, descobrindo o amor.” Ele falava com uma voz infantilizada, vindo me minha direção com os braços esticados, apertando minhas bochechas e balançando meu rosto, como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos e ele minha tia velha que só aparece com os presentes no natal perguntando da escola.  
“Deixa de ser ridículo, Nick.” Bati em suas mãos, as afastando de meu rosto. Ele caiu em minha cama, ainda rindo, escandaloso como era enquanto eu ficava com cara de nada, esperando que ele parasse. “Isso é sério, Nick.” Bufei. “Eu não sei o que fazer.” Me joguei de costas, ficando com o tronco na cama e a cabeça apoiada na parede, com meu queixo sobre o ombro.  
“Ai, certo.” Ele respirava pesado, com a mão sobre a barriga. “Só pra constar, você não está brincando, certo?” Neguei com a cabeça. “Uh, certo. Que merda.” O olhei incrédulo, como ele poderia dizer que eu estar apaixonado era um merda? “Oh, não, não isso. Digo.” Coçou a garganta. “Você estar apaixonado por uma pessoa quando está noivo de outra. Isso é realmente muito ruim.” Colocou uma mão em meu ombro.  
“Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ele, Nick. E por mais que eu saiba que isso é errado, ou como eu não deveria estar traindo Janet assim. Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar me apaixonar cada vez mais toda vez que ele pisca, ou sorri, ou aparece em minha porta com uma bolsa cheia de livros e garrafas de cerveja. Tudo que ele faz, cada beijo que ele me dá, todo abraço, todos os toques, por mais simples que sejam, me fazem querer ter ele sempre comigo.” Eu sorria enquanto tinha imagens de Louis correndo por minha mente, momentos soltos no tempo onde estávamos juntos. A emoção forte causada pelas memórias levara uma lágrima perdida a correr por meu rosto e cair em meu colo.  
Nick agora me abraçava de lado, balançando meu corpo e afagando meus cabelos, murmurando que tudo daria certo no final, que tudo se resolveria e seria como tivesse que ser.  
“O pior é que eu gosto da Janet, Nick.” Funguei, enxugando meu rosto com meus dedos. “O problema é que eu gosto dela do mesmo jeito que gosto de você, ou de Gemma.” Eu me sentia tão culpado por ter aqueles sentimentos. O que mais me assombrava não era o fato de que eu gostava de um rapaz, era o fato de que por conta disso eu poderia vir a magoar muitas pessoas, e era tudo que eu menos queria: ver a decepção nos olhos de pessoas com quem eu me importava e amava. Só a ideia de ver mamãe chorando por saber que tinha um filho homossexual, que tinha dado a vida a um pecador imundo como eu, já me amedrontava ao ponto de me fazer tremer e gaguejar, querer chorar em um canto, encolhido. Pensar o que meu pai, e o de Janet, poderiam fazer comigo por causa disso era a pior parte.  
Na época eu não tinha a consciência de que eu não tinha culpa de ter nascido como sou ou de ter me apaixonado por quem me apaixonei. Eu simplesmente era assim, as coisas eram assim. Não havia nada, e ainda não há, nada que pudesse me fazer mudar. Mesmo que me trancassem em um hospício por anos, me fizessem tomar quilos e mais quilos de hormônios para fazer minhas “tendências homossexuais” desaparecerem, me curar de algo que não era uma enfermidade, apenas uma condição, assim como é ser heterossexual. Não é algo que se escolhe ou se contamina, apenas se é.  
“Tudo que a gente tem que fazer agora é dar tempo ao tempo, certo?” Ele continuava me abraçando, consolando-me. “Mas não deixe de viver isso que você está sentindo por medo, ouviu? Amar é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma pessoa e você está tendo essa chance, coisa que acontece com poucos.” Deixou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. “Agora vamos tratar de dormir, hum?” Levantou e foi para seu lado do quarto, tirando as roupas e as jogando em qualquer canto.  
“Boa noite, Nick.” Voltei a deitar e me cobrir.  
“Boa noite, amigo.” Apagou a luz e depois disso dormimos.

Terça-feira, 9 de fevereiro, 1943

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde meu aniversário, desde o beijo roubado por Janet e desde que eu tinha, de fato, conversado com Louis. Não, eu não o vi desde aquela noite, em que ele simplesmente disse boa noite e foi embora. Era como se ele estivesse me evitando a todo custo, correndo da minha presença como se preferisse ver Hitler acompanhado de seus soldados a me ter ao seu lado. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer com sua ausência, ele tinha me feito ficar viciado e do nada tirou minha fonte, me deixando afundar num poço sem fundo de abstinência e saudades.  
Era fim de tarde, as aulas tinham acabado há poucos minutos e eu estava em frente a grande entrada do prédio de direito e recursos humanos, onde eu estudava. Lendo um livro de bolso, um de meus preferidos até hoje, Dorian Gray. Meu livro era todo rabiscados, com várias frases sublinhadas, as quais eu sempre buscava vez ou outra e uma das minhas preferidas desde a primeira vez que li era uma que se aplicava a minha situação em todos os sentidos.  
“A única maneira de se livrar de uma tentação é ceder-lhe.” Eu murmurava aquela frase sozinho, arrumando minha bolsa cheia de livros no ombro. Num impulso de coragem recebido através da simples leitura dessa frase me fez atravessar o campus inteiro correndo, tentando fazer com que minha bolsa não caísse ou nada que estivesse dentro dela fosse ao chão, segurando todas as coisas de um modo que me fazia correr completamente atrapalhado, deixando os outros estudantes ao meu redor com uma interrogação sobre suas cabeças.  
Mesmo correndo eu era lento, então com pelo menos dez minutos de corrida eu consegui chegar ao prédio dele, meu rosto queimado pelo atrito com o ar frio, meu peito subindo e descendo descompassados pela pequena quantidade de oxigênio que eu tinha inspirado naqueles dez minutos de desespero. Quando entrei na área comum do prédio e senti o calor do aquecedor me rodear finalmente pude respirar normalmente, mesmo que meus pulmões estivessem queimando como se carregassem carvão em brasa. No mesmo segundo em que o incomodo em meu peito diminuiu voltei a correr, dessa vez subindo as escadas até o andar onde ficava o quarto de Louis e Niall. Eu realmente esperava que Niall não estivesse lá, ou não teria coragem de falar nada, nenhuma palavra sairia de minha boca, pois não era um assunto que pudesse o envolver. Era entre eu e Louis. Apenas.  
Naquele momento, parado em frente a porta de Louis, como no observando aquela mesma porta marrom eu me pegava refletindo tudo que aconteceu desde aquele dia até aquele dado momento, onde eu estava desesperado para fazer com que meus olhos encontrassem pelo menos sua sombra, para apenas saber se ele estava bem, se estava vivo e só não queria me ver. Mesmo que fosse esse seu desejo, o meu era apenas saber se ele estava bem, e se me mandasse afastar-me eu lutaria da qualquer modo para mudar aquilo, mas se sua decisão fosse final eu respeitaria, abaixaria minhas guardas e iriam embora.  
Respirando fundo, ergui minha mão e bati com os nós dos dedos na porta. Meu coração batia tão rápido quanto quando eu estava correndo. Quando ouvi o som da chave girando as engrenagens da fechadura e vi a maçaneta rodando foi como se Osíris abrisse as portas do limbo, mas quando Louis apareceu, com os olhos fundos, suas feições caídas foi como se o próprio Lúcifer tivesse me carregado pelos pés ao purgatório.  
“Lou.” Ele não me deixou falar, apenas me deu as costas, deixando a porta aberta, e seguindo para sua cama, me deixando lá, boquiaberto. Eu o segui, a final de contas se ele não me queria ali de modo algum ele teria simplesmente batido a porta na minha cara, certo? Quando entrei vi Niall sentado ao lado dele, o abraçando do mesmo jeito que Nick fez comigo na noite de meu aniversário, enquanto eu colocava todo o líquido de meu corpo para fora traves de meus olhos. “Oi, Niall.” Eu estava constrangido pela situação, meus ombros curvados, meu corpo retraído em vergonha. Pelo menos Louis não chorava, estava apenas amuado no colo do amigo.  
“Oi.” Niall levantou, respirando fundo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. “Hm, eu vou dar uma volta, okay? Acho que vou encontrar com o Z em algum bar. Não me esperem acordados.” Ele tinha uma mão bagunçando seus cabelos castanhos. Com um sorrisinho ele passou por mim, colocando uma mão no meu ombro, me fazendo olhar para ele quando movimentou os lábios, dizendo “Boa sorte.” E foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
“Lou, eu não sei o que te deixou assim, mas por favor me conta.” Ajoelhei em sua frente, apoiando minhas mãos em cada uma de suas pernas fartas.  
“Eu não queria que fosse assim, Harry.” Ele falava baixinho. “Não queria ter caído nessa tão facilmente, mas foi o que aconteceu.” Ele tinha um olhar sombrio, me observando por trás de sua franja.  
“Eu não entendo, Louis. O que não era pra ter acontecido?” Estava completamente perdido em suas palavras, a confusão reinava em minha cabeça.  
“Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo, Harry Styles!” Gritou do nada, ficando de pé num salto e me derrubando de costas no chão. Eu estava cada vez mais confuso. Ele agora chorava, tanto que soluçava, estava claramente nervoso, a beira de um ataque. “Como você conseguiu fazer isso comigo? Construir paredes aparentemente tão sólidas para no fim de tudo me fazer acreditar que foi tudo uma ilusão.”  
“Louis. Eu-eu não sei-ei do que você ta falando. Por favor, se acalma.” Levantei calmamente, tentando me aproximar dele, o que não deu em nada, pois ele recuava cada vez mais até que estava contra a parede, no canto entre a parede e o guarda roupas embutido. “Me explica.”  
“Você beijou ela!” Berrou. “Como você pode ter beijado ela enquanto diz que está apaixonado por mim? Não me faça de tolo, Harry. Por mais que possa aparentar, mas eu não sou um garotinho bobo que você pode fazer se apaixonar por você e então jogar fora como se faz com um papel de bala.” Ele se engasgava nos próprios soluços.  
Não sei o que me tomou naquela hora, apenas sei que comecei a gritar também, fiquei nervoso e os nervos foram à flor da pele, tomando conta de minhas atitudes. Eu aceitava qualquer coisa, qualquer desaforo, menos ouvir da boca de Louis que eu estava o usando, que meus sentimentos eram pura atuação. As coisas que foram ditas naquela briga não foram gravadas em minha mente, o calor do momento apagou todas as palavras trocadas com o tempo. Louis sempre foi muito explosivo e naquela discussão não foi diferente, ele gritava tanto quanto eu, só lembro de ter medo de que algum dos seguranças fosse chamado, ou que vizinhos fossem bater em nossa porta para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.  
“Eu esperava de tudo, Louis. Tudo. Menos que você duvidasse das minhas palavras, dos meus sentimentos.” Foi o que disse quando a sanidade retomou a ordem de meus pensamentos. Sentei na cama de Niall, com os cotovelos sobre minhas pernas e meu rosto enfiado em minhas mãos, tentando acalmar meus nervos.  
“E eu esperava que você não beijasse outras pessoas.”   
Em um impulso me levantei, andando rapidamente até ele, o segurando pelos braços contra seu peito e o prendendo contra a parede. Nossos rostos quase colados, eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, meu peito subindo e descendo em desespero. Ele não estava diferente de mim, soluçando, com o rosto completamente vermelho. “Porque, Harry?” Seu sotaque ficava ainda mais carregado quando chorava.  
Sem saber o que fazer eu apenas o beijei. Uni nossos lábios, o que foi como uma válvula de escape para nós dois. Apenas nossos beijos poderiam nos fazer sair de nossos corpos e deixar nossas almas unidas vagando leves pelo mundo. Tínhamos pouco fôlego por causa do choro, mas não foi empecilho para que continuássemos nosso beijo. Suas mãos, que estavam amarradas uma a outra, foram separadas pela força de meus braços, abri seus braços, os prendendo contra parede, nossos corpos agora apenas separados pelas roupas pesadas que eu vestia. Logo ele se soltou, levando suas mãos apressadamente até meu casaco, o jogando no chão e fazendo o mesmo com minha camisa. Quando estávamos os dois apenas de calças ele me puxou mais contra si, colando a pele de nossos peitorais.  
Suas mãos em minhas costas cravando suas unhas em minha pele, deixando rastros vermelhos que vieram a arder no dia seguinte, mas não me importei. Com um impulso de suas pernas ele subiu em meu colo, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, me deixando ter mais contato com sua bunda.  
– Ninguém vai me interromper? Nada de “eca vô”? – O senhor olhou para seus filhos que o observavam impactados enquanto negavam com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – Riu. – Continuando.  
Minha boca corria por seu pescoço, deixando marcas roxas que ficaram quase pretas no dia seguinte, eu tinha sede de Louis e estava a matando do jeito mais voraz que podia enquanto ele gemia contra a parede, cravando suas unhas ainda mais fundo em minhas costas. Dei um jeito de puxar suas calças para baixo, assim como a minha também e comecei a provoca-lo em seu ponto mais íntimo, o vendo se contorcer em minha frente.  
Ele desceu de meu colo, ficando de pé contra a parede. Eu o virei bruscamente, para que ficasse com o peito apoiado na parede bege, me abaixando para conseguir, do jeito mais simples, fazer com que aquilo fosse o menos doloroso e mais prazeroso possível, brincando com o anel de músculos com minha língua, dando meu melhor para que eu lubrificasse o local o quanto fosse possível. Depois que voltei a ficar de pé coloquei meus dedos em frente a seu rosto, e ele os colocou dentro de sua boca, os molhando o quanto desse. Com minha mão cheia de saliva eu movimentei meu membro, o lubrificando e guiando até ele.  
Quando eu estava dentro de Louis, o tomando do modo mais pecaminoso e prazeroso possível, eu me sentia flutuando pelo espaço ou deitado em meio a um mar de flores recém desabrochadas ou até mesmo atingindo o auge do espiritualismo, atingindo o nirvana que sempre busquei, mas aquilo era carnal demais para ser considerado religioso, porém sagrado o suficiente para ser considerado divino.  
Eu o tomava como meu contra aquela parede, meus gemidos eram abafados contra a carne de seu ombro, que era abocanhada e presa entre meus dentes enquanto ele exclamava meu nome contra aquela maldita parede.  
Com um gemido contido em suas costas eu cheguei ao meu ápice, me derramando dentro dele, que com as últimas estocadas eu tinha dado em meus espasmos, tinha esporrado a parede, deixando uma poça escorrendo até o chão. Enquanto eu bufava cansado contra suas costas eu o sentia vibrar e logo sua risada escandalosa tomou conta do quarto, me deixando ainda mais confuso do que estava quando cheguei lá.  
Assim que ele parou de rir eu dei um beijo em seu ombro e murmurei ao lado de seu ouvido. “Me desculpa.” Várias vezes seguidas, intermediadas por vários beijos sobre as marcas das mordidas.

Sexta-feira, 12 de fevereiro, 1942

Dias depois, era sexta, as aulas tinham acabado há algumas horas, mas fugindo do costume não tínhamos ido a nenhum bar ou pub, tínhamos passado na cafeteria e comprado uma bandeja de muffins e dois chocolates quentes para aquecer nossas barrigas e mãos naquela noite tão fria quanto as outras. Eu e Louis caminhávamos lado a lado pelas ruas do campus, conversando banalidades, comentando os jogos de basebol da última temporada, mas ele se empolgava de verdade quando falávamos de futebol. Ele tinha uma paixão pela modalidade e se dizia ser um grande jogador não descoberto e até me jurou que quando o sol voltasse e a grama fosse visível novamente ele me daria algumas aulas.  
Riamos de qualquer coisa que o outro falasse. Depois daquela nossa “reconciliação”, se posso dizer assim, nossas rotinas juntos voltaram ao normal, Louis tinha voltada a aparecer do nada em minha porta e eu agora fazia o mesmo com ele, aparecendo em seu quarto com uma garrafa de vinho barato e alguns doces que comprava na rua. Éramos dois dos poucos alunos que ainda circulavam por aquela parte do campus, a neve fresca inundava o chão em molhava nossos sapatos, mas não era isso que nos impediria de nos divertir.   
Eu ria de uma última piada que tínhamos feitos enquanto caminhava, eu segui andando e não percebi quando Louis parou no meio do caminho. Quando me dou conta disso também paro e me viro para o encontrar parado no exato meio da rua estreita que cruzava um dos muitos parques do campus, segurando seu copo de chocolate quente e encarando o chão fixamente, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Voltei caminhando lentamente até ele, não queria o assustar.  
“Lou?” Me aproximei devagar, falando baixinho. “Você está bem? Tá tudo certo?” Ele continuava encarando as pedras do chão. De repente ele segura meu braço, apertando fortemente o tecido grosso de meu casaco e me olhando intensamente.  
“O que é tudo isso, Harry?” Sussurrou.  
“Como assim? O que você quer dizer com ‘isso’?” Ele sempre conseguia me deixar confuso, de um jeito ou de outro.  
“Isso, a gente, eu e você. O que é?” Ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu. “Eu não quero me enganar, largar um tipo de vida no qual eu me encaixava muito bem por algo que não vai me dar retorno Harry. Eu quero saber se posso mergulhar com tudo nisso, se posso fechar meus olhos e confiar cegamente em você.” Me olhava fixamente nos olhos, seus lábios trêmulos como se prendesse as lágrimas.  
“Lou, eu não quero mentir pra você, certo?” O vi assentir levemente, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha. “Isso é tão complicado pra mim, você não tem a mínima ideia.” Eu segurava seus ombros, observando sua alma através de seus olhos do mesmo jeito que ele via a verdade em minhas palavras. “Mas eu quero isso, quero seguir com isso, ficar com você, independentemente do meu noivado com Janet, por você, por isso que a gente esta construindo aos poucos, construindo juntos.”  
“Do que vai adiantar isso se você continua noivo dela?”  
“Eu termino, não seja por isso.” Sorri quebradiço, o olhando.  
“Você faria isso? Por mim?” Ele sorria abertamente, como se eu o tivesse prometido o maior tesouro da humanidade.  
“Sim.” E se eu tivesse, naquele momento, de que aquela tinha sido a maior mentira que já contei em minha vida eu sequer teria aberto a boca.  
Louis, com um sorriso nos lábios e um intenso brilho nos olhos, simplesmente subiu na ponta de seus pés e me beijou. No meio da rua, mesmo que vazia, estávamos em público, mas era tudo que eu menos me importava naquele momento em que tínhamos nossos lábios unidos. O abracei pela cintura enquanto movimentávamos nossas línguas numa sincronia orquestral.


	6. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nota: é necessário que vocês leiam essa nota só para evitar más interpretações do contexto da fic como um todo e até mesmo o ponto de vista do harry.]
> 
> é a narrativa das memórias do harry de quando ele era mais jovem de um ponto da vida dele onde muitas coisas aconteceram em sua vida, ele se descobrindo como pessoa, e isso inclui sua sexualidade (pois ser gay nos anos 40 era muito difícil, se é difícil hoje, como temos os próprios larry como um belo exemplo, imagina setenta anos atrás e ainda por cima com uma guerra gigantesca acontecendo no mundo).
> 
> "mas precisa contar tudo isso pros filhos e pros netos?" sim, pois o contexto não estaria completo, em meu ponto de vista, sem as cenas de sexo, que não são apenas smuts para deixar a fic mais "assanhadinha" e atrair leitores, o sexo praticado entre os personagens é levado por mim, como autora, e pelo harry, como um amante apaixonado, como um momento onde ele se descobria como sendo, de fato, um homem homossexual e tendo aquele momento como algo muito mais que algo carnal, é como se através daquilo eles se conectassem em outro plano e aquele sexo os unisse de modo muito mais intenso e espiritual do que qualquer outra coisa, como se dá para notar pela narração do harry, e os netos e filhos dele já notaram isso, por isso não houve interrupção de nenhum deles.
> 
> quanto ao quesito "harry tem 95 anos, como que ele lembra de tudo tão detalhadamente?", bem, tomo o filme titanic como exemplo: a rose do "presente", pelos cálculos, tem 101 anos, já que tinha 17 anos quando toda a história que narrou aconteceu 84 anos antes daquela data (não sou de exatas, mas tenho calculadora), onde ela narrava suas memórias EEEEE pessoas idosas (jovens também, mas não vem ao caso) tendem a ter memórias mais claras de coisas que se passaram em sua juventude a fatos mais recentes, não que eles esqueçam o que comeram no almoço ou algo do tipo, não, eles só são mais "marcados" pelos fatos mais antigos, é basicamente isso (não fiz muita pesquisa pq ta tarde já).
> 
> enfim... bom capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem hehe.

TRIGGER WARNIG: HOMOFOBIA E VIOLÊNCIA VERBAL

 

 

Domingo, 14 de fevereiro, 1943

Era dia de São Valentin, o famoso dia dos namorados, que na verdade vai muito além disso, mas era a data que os amantes têm para homenagear um ao outro e não seria diferente comigo naquele ano, que, pela primeira vez, homenagearia alguém que não fosse Gemma ou mamãe.

Assim que acordei naquele dia eu corri até uma confeitaria e para isso tive que ir ao centro comercial de Boston, pois perto do campus não tinha nada do tipo. Lá fui atendido por uma bela jovem simpática que me ajudou na escolha da caixa de bombons perfeita, com sabores sortidos e tudo mais, guardados dentro de uma linda caixa prateada, se me lembro bem.

De volta ao meu quarto eu estava nervoso, tremendo, não sabia o que esperar. Eram onze horas da manhã e eu já estava completamente perdido. Fui tomar banho para tentar acalmar meus nervos, tinha tomado uma decisão e não estava sabendo lidar com ela.

Terminei de me vestir e sentei em minha escrivaninha, começando a revisar os assuntos, mas não prestava muita atenção no que lia, pois, as imagens que minha mente criava de todas as possíveis reações que eu poderia receber de Louis por causa daquele simples presente tomavam minha mente de um jeito que eu não tinha como controlar, a cada piscada que dava uma possibilidade surgia, trazendo um sorriso aos meus lábios.

Isso tudo acontecia enquanto Nick roncava ao meu lado, apenas em suas roupas íntimas, jogado de bruços em sua cama, completamente torto e aquela cena me fazia rir levemente, para não acordá-lo. Enquanto eu revisava minhas anotações, distraído, ele acordou, completamente tonto, sentado na cama e esfregando o rosto, eu apenas o observava e tentava segurar a gargalhada. Nick acordando depois de uma noite como a que deveria ter tido era melhor que qualquer comédia.

"Tem aspirinas na minha bolsa de remédios se você quiser, cara." Eu ria de sua feição dolorida enquanto ele esfregava os olhos.

"Huhum." Assentia. "Cara, eu não lembro de porra nenhuma." Começou a rir levemente. Voltei aos meus resumos de matérias enquanto ele se recompunha.

Meia hora depois batidas na porta foram ouvidas, me tirando de meus estudos, que já estavam falhos de qualquer jeito. Antes que eu sequer tenha a chance de levantar e ir até a porta, Nick passa por mim como um raio, terminando de abotoar sua camisa. "Oh, Harry! Veja quem está aqui." Olhei em sua direção e atrás dos ombros largos de meu colega de quarto, pude ver um corpinho. Louis. Ele me olhava meigo, com a cabeça meio abaixada, os lábios levemente contorcidos formando meio sorriso. Tudo isso contribuiu para que um sorriso rasgasse meu rosto, marcando minhas bochechas, naquele momento, com aquela visão eu sentia meus olhos brilhando com a imagem de Louis refletindo neles.

"Eu acho que vou, hm, dar uma volta." Nick se esgueirava ao lado do garoto, passando pela porta. "Passear numa farmácia, quem sabe." Acenou. Ele apontou para Louis, levantando o polegar e balançando a cabeça e me fazendo rir constrangido. O pobre garoto não fazia a menor ideia do que estava me fazendo gargalhar daquele jeito.

"Oi." Ele disse quando fechou a porta, seu semblante exibia diversão e desentendimento. Andou lentamente até mim, abaixando-se até onde eu estava sentado na cadeira e me dando um leve beijo nos lábios, demorado o suficiente para que ficássemos de olhos fechados, fiquei assim mesmo depois que ele se afastou, lambendo meus beiços e sentindo o leve gosto que tinha deixado em mim, sorrindo.

Abri meus olhos novamente, a luz que cruzava as persianas me cegando por um curto momento. Em minha frente ele segurava sua bolsa de livros atrás das costas, como se não quisesse que eu a visse, apenas ignorei aquilo, eu poderia estar enganado, certo? Bem, eu meio que não estava.

"Feliz dia de São Valentin, mon cher." Aquela foi a primeira vez que Louis falou algo em francês, diretamente, para mim e isso me fez sorrir e soltar uma leve gargalhada, fazendo eu sentir meu corpo mais leve, apenas de ouvir sua voz. "Eu te trouxe isso." Estendeu-me uma flor vermelha, parecia um pequeno copo. "É uma tulipa vermelha, bem, eu acho que a parte dela ser vermelha você já captou, hem... E ela significa, hum... Amor eterno. Bem, não sei, foi a senhora da floricultura quem disse, eu não sei, só a vi e você foi a primeira coisa que passou em minha mente." A cada palavra que saia de sua boca ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho e mais mexia seu pé em círculos. Seu braço esticado continuava em minha frente, a flor com centímetros de distância de meu rosto, mas eu não consegui criar coragem para toma-la, aquela cena era linda demais para ser desfeita.

A melhor sensação que tive foi a de saber que não tinha sido o único a pensar em comprar algo, aquele gesto, aquela tulipa e seu significado, todos juntos me diziam que nada do que eu sentia caminhava numa via de mão única, mas que era, de todos as formas e maneiras, recíproco. Sem dizer uma única palavra, levantei e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, observando o reflexo da luz fazendo seus olhos cintilarem. Devagar foi me aproximando de seu rosto, assistindo todas suas feições enquanto nossos lábios não se tocavam, e quando o fizeram, apenas senti borboletas reproduzindo-se na boca de meu estômago e fogos de artifício explodindo no fundo de minha mente. "Eu te comprei algo." Separei nossos rostos, me afastando abruptamente e correndo até onde tinha guardado a caixa prateada. "Espero que goste." Peguei, finalmente, a tulipa de seus delicados dedos e senti de longe seu cheiro sendo espalhado pelo ambiente, colocando a caixa de confeitos em suas mãos.

Louis estava completamente embasbacado, apenas olhando o topo da caixa, parecia não acreditar que aquilo era um presente de verdade e que foi comprado exclusivamente para ele. De certo modo ele parecia chegar a mesma conclusão que eu, vendo que aquilo não era algo banal ou apenas uma "experiência" onde eu o estava usando.

Quase que desesperadamente colocou a caixa sobre minha cama, sentando ao lado da mesma, abrindo a tampa e pegando um bombom qualquer de lá, o atirando em sua boca e mastigando. Seus olhos reviraram de prazer com o sabor da guloseima.

"Licor de cereja. Oh meu deus, Harry." Com a mesma pressa que sentou-se, ficou de pé, pulando em meu colo, com suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, o abracei enquanto eram distribuídos incontáveis beijos por meu rosto e por fim vários beijos seguidos em meus lábios, terminando com um de verdade, línguas e tudo mais. "Eu amei." Beijou-me novamente.

Depois de alguns segundos o beijo foi quebrado por mim, seu rosto entre minhas mãos, eu o observava. Seus olhos azuis profundos que me causavam mais arrepios no fim da espinha que seus toques suaves, as rugas de expressão que emolduravam seus olhos e lábios quando sorria verdadeiramente, as leve covinhas que marcavam suas bochechas arredondadas. Ele tinha esse jeito infanto-juvenil marcante, seu roto de menino encantador, mas tinha as atitudes e pensamentos de um homem, suas ideologias tão bem consolidadas quanto a minha, que aos vinte e um anos mal sabia que era e estava contando com a ajuda indireta de um jovem de dezoito anos para se descobrir de modos inimagináveis.

Eu gostava de observar Louis, de assisti-lo sendo ele mesmo, sem marras ao que os outro pensariam dele, sempre com um sorriso marcado no rosto. Ou até mesmo quando estava estudando, deitado, de barriga para baixo, as pernas cruzadas no ar, apoiado em seus cotovelos e um lápis completamente mordido pendurado entre seus dentes enquanto ele lia algo com o máximo de atenção.

Seus braços balançando quando ele brincava na neve como uma criança, jogando bolas nos meninos e correndo da que lhe eram atiradas enquanto eu ria de toda a situação e depois de tudo ele pulava em minhas costas e me fazia carrega-lo até o bar mais próximo.

Ainda olhando fixamente em seus olhos um raio de coragem me atingiu. "Namora comigo? Tipo, oficialmente, alianças e tudo." Seus olhos abriram-se ao máximo, sua boca aberta num vácuo, sem que qualquer palavra originada de sua boca cruzasse o ar, me causando um desespero interno que eu fiz de tudo para que não fosse percebido. Os segundos passados entre minha pergunta e sua resposta foram os mais agonizantes de minha vida, todas as possibilidades passaram por minha cabeça. Ele poderia dar um tapa na minha cara e ir embora, ou jogar tudo no chão e gritar, mas nada disso seria pior que um "não".

"Sim." Pulou em meu colo e caímos em minha cama, aos beijos, e foi como ficamos, basicamente, pelo resto do dia. Deitados em minha cama, trocando beijos, carícias e algumas juras.

Horas mais tarde Niall e Zayn bateram em minha porta, vestidos em roupas formais, muito arrumados para quem supostamente pretendia passar a noite em casa. Eu estava parado na soleira da porta, enrolado em meu sobretudo, sem nada por baixo além de minha samba canção, com Louis ao meu lado, enrolado em meus lençóis.

"Feliz dia de São Velentin." Zayn disse animado, aquela foi uma das únicas vezes em que o vi tão expressivo, aquilo me fez sorrir e Louis gargalhar.

"Pra vocês também, cara." O cumprimentei com um aperto de mãos. "Querem entrar?"

"Não, mas agradecemos o convite." Seu namorado respondeu educadamente. "Vamos ter um pequeno jantar naquele restaurante na Harvard Square e, bem, pensamos que talvez quisessem vir conosco, hum?" Ele estava animado, um sorriso enorme que exibia seus dentes brilhante. Olhei para Louis, uma interrogação em meu rosto, que era retribuído. Ele levantou os ombros, como se passasse a decisão para minhas mãos. O olhei e então me virei aos garotos.

Dei de ombros. "Hum, pode ser. Yeah, vai ser divertido."

"Vou me vestir." Louis correu para dentro do quarto, recolhendo suas roupas pelos cantos do quarto.

"Querem entrar?" Abri espaço para eles. "Enquanto eu me arrumo e Louis, bem, se veste." Eles riram, entrando de mãos dadas no cômodo, indo em direção a cama de Nick, que estava vazia e limpa, como se fosse um milagre natalino, só que no dia de São Valentin.

Louis engatinhava pelo chão do quarto, olhando debaixo das camas a procura de suas meias azuis, jogando coisas para cima e causando ainda mais confusão e fazendo ainda mais bagunça. Ele já tinha vestido pelo menos metade de suas roupas enquanto eu revirava meu guarda-roupas, procurando roupas formais para serem usadas em um restaurante decente, mas parecia que nada era bom o suficiente e que eu tinha deixado todas as minhas roupas boas, ou socialmente apresentáveis na casa de meus pais.

"Eu não consigo achar nada decente para usar." Reclamei enquanto mexia em todos os paletós e sobretudos que estavam pendurados nos cabides de madeira. "Nada parece bom o suficiente."

"Calma, amor, você com certeza deve ter algo bom aqui, hum?" Louis apareceu atrás de mim, baixando meu ombro, onde alcançava, e alisando meu braço, acalmando-me e passando confiança. "Tenho certeza de que vamos achar algo, só, calma, certo?" Ele passou em minha frente, tomando meu lugar em frente às roupas enfileiradas, olhando uma por uma.

Sentei na ponta de minha cama, que ficada de frente para o meu lado do guarda-roupas, Louis de costas para mim, na ponta de seus pezinhos para alcançar os cabides. Pegou uma camisa de botões branca, a analisando em frente a seu rosto como se analisasse La Gioconda para uma restauração, tão focado naqueles botões pretos. Virou para mim, gesticulando com a cabeça para que me pusesse de pé, quando o obedeci a camisa foi colocada em frente a meu peito, enquanto ele continuava analisando, assentiu com a cabeça e empurrou o cabide contra meu peito. O peguei e pendurei na maçaneta da porta do outro lado do móvel.

Os outros dois garotos estavam sentados no mesmo canto, focados demais na atmosfera e dialogo que criaram para notar o que se passava em sua frente, acho que aquele era um dom que tinham, de simplesmente focarem-se um no outro e apagar o mundo exterior por quanto tempo quisessem ou fosse necessário.

Louis agora vasculhava minha gaveta de calças, sentado sobre seus próprios joelhos, revirando minhas calças e peças intimas com cautela, para não amassar ou desdobrar nada até que achou uma calça preta de linho, a desdobrando e montando a imagem em sua mente, ou pelo menos era o que parecia que estava fazendo quando ficou olhando o teto com cara de pensador enquanto tinha a calça pendurada em seus braços. Aquela imagem era completamente adorável e única aos meus olhos, a dedicação que estava tendo para me encontrar um par de roupas que fossem boas o suficiente para que fosse mor ter nosso primeiro jantar de casal e em público.

"Aqui, querido. Essa calça e essa camisa de botões, ficarão ótimas em você, pode confiar." Levantou do chão, apoiando-se rapidamente em meus joelhos, me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios e outro entre as sobrancelhas e voltando a juntar o resto de suas roupas e vesti-las.

Eu, que ainda vestia o grande sobretudo o joguei sobre minha cama e fui ao pequeno banheiro de meu dormitório, tomar um curto e quente banho, apenas para tirar o suor acumulado em minha pele e ficar com cheiro de flores, vocês sabem, para não ficar malcheiroso, essas coisas.

Quando eu estava tomado banho e vestido nas roupas que meu, agora namorado, tinha escolhido para que eu usasse e ele já estava completa e decentemente vestido nós tiramos o casal de seu transe, os avisando que já podíamos ir, não ao restaurante, mas ao quarto de Niall e Louis, pois ele precisava se arrumar também, era o único que ainda não estava arrumado.

Todo aquele mesmo processo se repetiu em seu dormitório, com a diferença de que eu não o ajudei a escolher seu traje, ele fez isso sozinho, até mesmo que eu o ajudasse não seria de grande serventia, meus dons fashionistas nunca foram dos melhores, ao contrário de Louis, que sempre vestia as melhores roupas, as mais bonitas, mesmo que fossemos ao outro lado da rua apenas comprar algum lanche, ou na padaria, ele sempre estaria bem vestido.

Mais alguns minutos, acho que quase uma hora depois, Louis estava pronto, gravata borboleta e tudo mais, vestido como o príncipe francês que era.

"Puis*, como estou?" Alinhou a gravata.

"Lindo." Sorri e o dei um leve beijo na ponta do nariz. Ele exibia seus belos dentes.

"Você está ótimo, Lou." Niall disse, ele estava deitado no colo do namorado, que acariciava seus cabelos castanhos.

"Sim, cara, ficou muito bem com essa gravata." Zayn concordou.

"Merci beaucoup, garçons." Gargalhou baixinho, ele falando francês era uma das melhores coisas que eu já escutei. "Excusez-moi, erh, desculpa, eu estava lendo esse livro que trouxe da biblioteca de minha tia e agora estou com a mente em modo francês." Riu.

Seu sotaque estava mais intenso, algumas letras quase não saiu em sua pronuncia de palavras inglesas e isso era a coisa mais encantadora aos meus olhos.

"Vamos?" Zayn perguntou, levantando-se e tentando desamassar suas roupas formais, o terno azul marinho que emoldurava seu corpo e realçava seu rosto.

Acho que nunca os contei bem sobre como Zayn e Niall eram, hum? Ou o que significavam para mim, ou o motivo. Bem, como já sabem Niall era o colega de quarto de Louis, então era inevitável que não nos conhecêssemos, de um jeito ou de outro, enquanto Zayn o namorava, estavam sempre juntos, tornando também a possibilidade de não nos conhecermos algo impossível.

Niall tinha olhos azuis capazes de varrerem sua alma, penetrantes, fortes, intensos. Seus lábios rasados e sorriso doce eram, assim como os de Louis, como armas, minas terrestres, só que muito mais perigosas e fáceis de cair. Era um rapaz encantador, inteligente, sério, sempre com um sorriso ladino marcando seu rosto e uma boina para esconder seus olhos. Seu cabelo castanho montado em um pequeno topete o davam um leve ar de bom moço, arrumadinho, por mais que não fosse uma completa mentira, ele não era o que transmitia, não era um rapaz quieto ou que seguia as regras como lhe foram dadas, sempre arrumando um jeito de ultrapassar os limites que lhe foram impostos enquanto fumava seu cigarro calmamente. Acho que por isso ele e Louis eram a dupla perfeita, não poderiam ter conseguido amigo melhor para compartilharem suas vidas boemias e vadias.

E então temos Zayn, quieto, até mesmo enigmático eu diria, sempre analisando os comportamentos das pessoas ao seu redor, criando padrões, mente de sociólogo, eu diria. Seus olhos castanhos passariam todos os tipos de imagem, porém inocência era algo que, por mais que se tentasse, não era algo que seria encontrado lá. Do mesmo modo em que era inteligente e observados, era sexy, isso ninguém poderia negar, tenho a impressão de que até mesmo o mais puro ser poderia olhar no poço que eram aqueles olhos castanhos e serem atraídos pelo pecado que era a existência de Zayn Malik nesse mundo.

Os dois, assim como Louis, entraram em minha vida para mostrar-me que havia outro caminho além do que estava escancarado em minha frente, uma trilha mais divertida, mais leve, mais... gostosa. Bebidas, drogas, sexo, festas, tudo isso fazia parte apenas parte da primeira camada do que se pode definir o tamanho da influência que exerceram, todos os três juntos, em minha vida e no que eu viria a ser daqueles dias em diante.

Caminhávamos lado a lado na rua enquanto minha mente vagava pelas luzes dos postes das ruas em que passávamos, as sombras das arvores, que já davam sinal de que logo suas folhas voltariam a surgir, se mexendo com o vento gelado que atingia a tudo e todos. Por todo o caminho haviam casais de amantes trocando flores, grupos de amigos, alguns maiores que o nosso, comemorando bêbados pela rua, rindo alto exatamente como fazíamos meses atrás. Em alguns lugares apenas uma pessoa encostada num poste, ou uma arvore, acompanhados de seus cigarros e fumaça.

No restaurante pegamos uma mesa para quatro, que nos foi mostrada pelo hostess*. Agradecemos e o homem se foi, com uma mão nas costas e outra sobre o peito, tão cordial. Com o menu que nos foi entregue assim que nos organizamos em nossas cadeiras, ponderávamos o que pediríamos.

Minutos mais tarde, com taças de vinho tinto suave em nossas mãos, a conversa corria animada em nossa mesa, as risadas que eu e meus amigos soltávamos eram tão escandalosas quanto as regras de bom comportamento social e etiqueta nos permitiam, atraindo olhares de senhoras e senhores de caras enrugadas, tanto quanto a minha agora, naquela época os efeitos do tempo pareciam ser mais cruel com as pessoas. Estávamos recebendo olhares tortos de todos os lados, mas o álcool estava cuidando de fazer com que todos eles fossem ignorados.

As cadeiras de Zayn e Niall tinham sido puxadas para o lado, por eles, para que ficassem mais próximos um do outro. Eles estavam caindo nas garras do vinho, a tensão sexual claramente tomando seus corpos, não os deixando evitar que suas mãos corressem pelas pernas do outro, cochichos nos ouvidos e risadas maldosas nos lábios.

Nossos pratos foram servidos e tudo parecia correr perfeitamente bem, o vinho me deixava um pouco mais solto, porém eu tinha mais controle e menos álcool no corpo que o casal em minha frente.

Tudo corria bem, perfeitamente bem, eu estava na metade de meu prato, comia calado, assim como Louis, mas os outros dois aprecia distraídos demais em seu pequeno mundo, o que já não me era mais estranho, quando dois garçons chegaram à nossa mesa, pareciam constrangidos, sua presença fez com que o casal se desgrudasse e voltasse ao mesmo plano que nós.

"Sinto muito senhores, mas, hum, muitos clientes estão reclamando desse comportamento repulsivo que os senhores estão tendo. Por gentileza, nos façam o favor de se retirarem." Eles estavam sérios, todas as pessoas de outras mesas nos olhavam, repulsa nos olhos da maioria, eu estava completamente abismado, constrangido e cada vez mais nervoso, meu rosto esquentando.

"Como assim?" Niall perguntou, tão sério que soava sínico.

"Esse comportamento nojento não é tolerado num ambiente como esse, estamos aqui, educadamente, pedindo que levem essas atitudes grotescas para outro lugar." O outro garçom disse.

Louis levantou, irritado, jogou sua taça no chão, os cacos voando para todos os lados. Zayn estava completamente vermelho, a raiva que sentia naquele momento era exibida através de seu peito, subindo e descendo numa velocidade fora do comum, seus olhos ficando avermelhados. Agora todos estávamos de pé, eu tentava controlar Louis, que bufava nervoso, capaz de matar alguém que entrasse em sua frente, quando estávamos nos afastando da mesa ele voltou até lá, agarrando a garrafa de vinho, que estava praticamente cheia, e a atirando, no chão.

Todos os presentes nos olhavam chocados.

"Okay, já chega." Um dos garçons fez um gesto com a mão e então mais dois homens apareceram, pegando Louis pelos braços com brutalidade, quase o erguendo do chão, seus braços agressivamente puxados para trás enquanto ele se sacodia, tentando se livrar dos homens que tinham, pelo menos, o triplo de seu tamanho.

Por pior que a situação estivesse e por mais preocupado que eu estivesse pela sanidade física de Louis, eu tentava a todos os custos manter a calma, aquilo não daria certo e eu tinha medo de que a polícia pudesse ser chamada e então meu futuro estaria arruinado, eu teria uma ficha na polícia e nunca poderia ser um advogado, meus pais ficariam sabendo de minhas "aventuras" e toda minhas história com Janet seria apagada, eu nunca mais a veria, mas nada disso era pior do que ficar sem ver Louis, pois seriamos todos jogados numa clínica psiquiátrica, considerados doentes e receberíamos hormônios, viraríamos cobaias por culpa de uma garrafa de vinho quebrada no chão de um restaurante qualquer.

Mais seguranças apareceram, eles iriam fazer conosco o mesmo que fizeram com Louis, mas quando viram que não iríamos demonstrar nenhuma resistência, eles apenas nos escoltaram até a saída, nos emburrando pelo ombro porta a fora, Louis carregado até a calçada e largado, caído de joelhos no chão, soltando um grunhido pela dor do baque.

Um tempo depois Louis andava em círculos, esfregando as mãos no rosto, nervoso, bufando, o ar quente se tornando vapor em frente a seu rosto. "Calma, querido." Afaguei suas costas, o sentindo acalmar sob meu toque, não o suficiente, mas já era algo.

"Eles não têm o direito me tratar a gente assim, Harry!" Gritou, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho.

Niall tinha começado a andar sozinho na calçada, seguindo para algum lugar que a gente não sabia qual poderia ser, Zayn o seguia cabisbaixo, com as mãos no rosto, respirando com força.

"Vem, vamos com eles, hum? Respira." Começamos a andar astrais dos outros dois, eu continuava acariciando suas costas e ele ficava cada vez mais calmo. "Tá tudo bem agora."

Seguimos o caminho atrás de Niall assim, eu o acalmando, Zayn em nossa frente, claramente mais relaxado, mas ainda com as mãos no rosto, o moreno que nos guiava estava há uns vinte metros de onde eu estava, ele andava rápido. Mais cinco minutos de caminhada e chegamos na frente daquele mesmo bar que fomos na primeira vez em que saí com eles, onde conheci os meninos e minha relação com Louis se iniciou, quando acabamos bêbados pelo campus e eu dormi completamente troncho em seu sofá. Era um ótimo lugar.

O barista nos reconheceu, logo percebendo nossos rostos pesados, a energia negativa que nos rondava, e em dois minutos todos tínhamos grandes canecas de chope em nossas mesas. "Noite difícil, rapazes?" Perguntando, tentando soar descontraído, mas soava mais como preocupado.

"Nem me diga." Tentei ser educado, forçando um sorriso quando me aproximei da mesa para pegar meu copo e o home, com um aceno, se afastou. Niall estava jogado na cadeira, largado e brincando com seus dedos, seu namorado acendeu um cigarro que tinha terminado de enrolar e relaxou assim que deu sua primeira tragada. Louis estava deitado sobre a mesa, o rosto enfiado em seus braços, respirando forte.

Uma ou duas horas mais tarde já deveria estar perto da uma da manhã quando o mesmo atendente que nos serviu nos avisou que já tinha passado da hora de fechar o bar, agora que todos estavam mais calmos, tínhamos conversado bastante sobre muitas coisas, apenas para livra nossas mentes do que aconteceu mais cedo, nos despedimos e fomos embora. Tinha descoberto que Zayn, por algum motivo, não tinha um companheiro de dormitório, por isso era tão comum que Niall passasse as noites com ele, sem que houvesse qualquer tipo de problema ou confusão. Fiquei pensando como seria se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu não teria conhecido Nick e minhas noites não seriam tão conturbadas e minhas manhãs não seriam tão engraçadas o assistindo acordar para descobrir uma nova ressaca. Apesar de tudo, todas as confusões, brigas de bar em que ele se meteu, homem e moças estranhas acordando jogados no chão de meu quarto durante os fins de semana, até mesmo em dias comuns, eu adorava ter a presença de Nick, ele sempre me fez bem, por mais que tenha sido o choque no início.

Eu caminhava ao lado do jovem francês, que murmurava canções de sua pátria, eu o ouvia com atenção, mesmo que não entendesse uma palavra sequer que proferia, apenas o som de sua voz formando aquelas palavras em francês já elevavam minha energia. Com as mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos, ele murmurava, olhando para o chão, pensativo enquanto eu o observava encantado com tudo aquilo que era Louis Tomlinson, perdido no movimento de seus lábios e piscar de seus olhos distraídos, focados no nada.

Em seu apartamento, bagunçado do mesmo jeito que ficou quando saímos, ele tirava suas roupas e as atirava por qualquer canto, pisando nas mesmas e se jogando na cama, sentado encostado na parede, respirando pesado.

"Que noite, hum?" Ele brincava com seus dedos, vestindo apenas suas roupas íntimas, suas pernas grossas dobradas sobre a cama, tão belo. Olhou-me de baixo à cima, um sorrisinho cansado marcando seu rosto.

"Sim." Ri fraco, tirando meu sobretudo, o colocando sobre a cama. "Como você está?" Sentei ao seu lado e ele deitou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, continuava brincando com seus dedinhos, o olhar perdido.

"Cansado."

"Eu também, foi uma noite agitada."

"Não disso, Harry, não da noite. O que aconteceu hoje não foi nada. Eu estou genuinamente cansado de não poder ser quem sou, quem gostaria de ser, de não poder mostrar ao mundo, mesmo não me importando com o que pensam, quem eu sou." Ele tinha irritação estampada em cada uma de suas palavras, sua respiração ficava mais agitada. "Ser terminantemente proibido de segurar a sua mão em público por não ser o comportamento que rapazes deveria ter é ridículo, Harry." Levantou a cabeça de meu ombro, chamando minha atenção com a movimentação. Virei-me de frente a ele para me deparar com seus olhos azuis escuros em aborrecimento. "Eu não quero viver nesse mundo, Harry." Seus olhos começavam a formar pequenos lagos. "Não quero viver num mundo onde não posso te beijar quando e onde quiser sem ter que lidar com a ignorância da humanidade."

De meus lábios não sairiam palavras até que minha cabeça processasse tudo aquilo, ele não parecia irritado ou furioso, não mais, agora a única sensação, o único sentimento que tomava seu olhar era a mais pura e crua decepção. Não consigo mesmo, comigo, nem mesmo com os seguranças que nos enxotaram do restaurante, mas sim com a situação, a fatalidade, o caos que tomava a população e lhes afogava na ignorância do pensamento.

"Espero que as coisa mudem, o mais rápido possível." Sussurrou. "Quero que as próximas gerações tomem a iniciativa que a nossa não foi capaz de tomar, de dar o primeiro chute, o primeiro passo em direção a um mundo, uma sociedade, sem barreiras." Seus pensamentos, agora expostos em palavras como um corpo despido, levavam lágrimas aos meus olhos, mas não por serem bonitas ou dignas de serem gravadas em grandes livros, mas sim por saber que as chances de que viveríamos para ver isso acontecer eram próximas ao erro, quase nulas.

Naquela época sonhar com um mundo sem amarras e preconceitos era o mesmo que respirar no espaço, coisas que jamais aconteceriam.

Meus pensamentos naquele momento não rondavam sobre as possibilidades de um mundo melhor ou o fim do preconceito sobre as diversidades da sexualidade e gênero e sua liberdade de expressão quanto ao amor e seus corpos, a única coisa que tomava minha mente eram os olhos chorosos de Louis Tomlinson e seus lábios vermelhos e trêmulos, parados em minha frente, formando todos os tipos de ideias para, de algum modo, tornar o mundo melhor, mas não pela igualdade e sim para colocar um sorriso no rosto daquele garoto.

Com aqueles cinco minutos de desabafo eu conclui que desafiaria tudo e todos, cruzaria oceanos e derrotaria exércitos, levaria grandes impérios a suas ruínas e ergueria castelos do nada apenas para colocar um sorriso, por menor que fosse, no rosto daquele garoto que com apenas um olhar tomou meu corpo e se apossou de minha alma, os tomando como seus.

Desabotoei minha camisa e desencaixei meus suspensórios, eu sabia o que estava fazendo e tinha certeza disso, acho que até hoje não tive um momento de tanta clareza quanto tive naquele momento, onde resolvi me entregar, de uma vez, às mãos de Louis. Com meu tronco despido sentei em seu colo, tomando seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas o fazendo olhar em meus olhos. Tomei seus lábios nos meus num beijo simples, lembro-me até o dia de hoje como seus lábios estavam especialmente mais suaves naquela madrugada.

"Eu não posso te prometer um mundo melhor, não posso cair em meus joelhos e prometer-te que não seremos julgados e massacrados por apenas nos amarmos, assim como não posso jurar que nossos caminhos serão os mais calmos e simples, porém, posso jurar que hoje meu corpo é teu, minha alma está ligada a você para que faça o que quiser de mim e que, por mais tortuosa que seja a subida, a vista lá de cima vai valer a pena e vamos observar tudo juntos, de mãos dadas."

Não tive mais a chance de sequer respirar depois que terminei de falar, Louis me beijou naquele momento como nunca antes, meu corpo latejava sob a paixão que emanava de nós. E por mais intenso que tudo tenha sido, não foi nada apressado, tudo foi sentido, todos os toques trocados foram bem recebidos, os sons que tomaram o quarto apenas fluíam sem que nada os atrapalhasse. Quando ele me deitou em sua cama, posicionando-se entre minhas pernas expostas, suas mãos, uma em minha coxa e outra o dando suporte ao lado de meu rosto, me causando uma sensação de segurança jamais igualada enquanto sussurrava palavras de amor em sua língua nativa e distribuía beijos carinhosos por todo meu rosto.

Foi a primeira vez em que eu não estava no controle da situação, deixando-me ser guiado por ele e o permitindo fazer o que quisesse, mas o poder não o assumiu por completo, sempre me perguntando se eu estava confortável com aquilo e se queria parar, se eu tinha certeza. Sempre que eu lhe respondia com um sim recebia um beijo nos lábios e um enorme sorriso. Nada disso poderia ter acontecido com alguém melhor que Louis.

Daquela noite não saíram arrependimentos ou negatividades, apenas a reafirmação de que nós dois estávamos navegando o mesmo navio, na mesma direção e que quando um quisesse atirar a ancora o outro ajudaria a amarrar a corda.

Segunda-feira, 1 de março, 1943

Estava tendo meu curto intervalo entre a troca de horários, arrumando meus cadernos em meu pequeno armário quando sinto um leve toque em meu ombro, me assustando e quase fazendo com que eu derrube meus livros por conta do pequeno pulo que dei. Antes mesmo que eu visse quem era pude identificar por conta de sua risada, delicada como um botão de rosa. Janet.

"Oh, Janet. Como vai." Eu tentava reorganizar os pais que por pouco não tinha derrubado enquanto tentava soar educado, sempre fico meio mal-humorado quando levo um susto, mas eu sabia que não tinha sido sua intenção, e, afinal de contas, ela era um dama, certo?

"Desculpe-me, Harry. Não quis te assustar assim." Ela soava arrependida, mesmo que divertimento tomasse seu rosto.

"Não, tudo bem, não foi nada demais, hum?" Guardei as folhas numa pasta e então fechei o armário. "À que deve a honra de sua visita?" Perguntei brincalhão.

"Eu queria conversar um pouco, sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Como fizemos em seu aniversário. E, hum, bem... Eu queria te ver." Ela corou. Por mais tímida que Janet pudesse ser, ela era também uma moça de muita atitude para a época em que vivíamos, onde só de pensar em fazer o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento, visitando o noivo na universidade, já era um bom motivo para ser taxada como uma mulher vulgar.

Parece que todos em meu círculo de amizades tinham grandes tendências a uma vida fora dos padrões.

Corei. "Oh." Estava surpreso com sua inciativa. "Bem, acho que posso pular a próxima aula." Sorri amistoso, a oferecendo meu braço para que o tomasse. Começamos a caminhar pelos jardins de braços atados.

Eu sabia que da última vez em que saímos para conversar o resultado não foi dos melhores, não para mim pelo menos. Ela me contava como tinham sido as últimas semanas em sua vida, como a mãe dela era um ser altamente social e vivia sendo convidada para chás nas casas de amigas e alguns bailes beneficentes promovidos pelos velhos ricos que não tinham onde gastar suas fortunas e fingiam se importar com algo que não envolvesse seus negócios e próprios umbigos.

O modo como ela zombava das amigas de sua mãe, tomando chá com o dedinho erguido e sempre reclamando sobre o frio que fazia naquela época era completamente hilário, eu gargalhava intensamente em meio aos outros estudantes que andavam por lá, alguns nos olhando divertidamente.

"Como estão os estudos, Harry?" Perguntou depois de um tempo que passamos em silencio, apenas caminhando enquanto nos recuperávamos das risadas.

"Estão bem, suponho." Suspirei.

"Como são as aulas? Os professores são muito chatos, ou pelo menos tanto quanto dizem?" Ela estava muito interessada na rotina da universidade, perguntava sobre tudo, dos horários até o que era servido no refeitório, como era a vida de estudante universitário até como era a supervisão.

"Bem, não é permitido nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica dentro do campus, ou qualquer substância entorpecente, mas não é como se as leis fossem seguidas a risca. Vez ou outra, quase sempre na verdade, Louis consegue esconder uma ou outra garrafa de aguardente no dormitório dele, ou algumas garrafas de cerveja."

"Eu não esperaria outra coisa dele." Rimos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, Louis parece ser do tipo espirito livre, que não se deixa ser castrado pelas normas, então saber que ele faz essas coisas não me surpreende na verdade." Ela tinha um sorriso divertido.

"Eu nunca ouvi uma descrição melhor para Louis Tomlinson." Ri. "Mas por qual motivo você tem tanta curiosidade sobre a vida universitária?"

Ela respirou fundo, ficando pensativa por um curto período de tempo, encarando o chão. "Bem, não sei se eu deveria lhe contar, talvez me tenha como errada." Olhou-me desconfiada.

"Pode falar, estamos numa bolha sem julgamentos aqui." Falei divertido, a fazendo rir pelo nariz.

"Desde garota sempre foi meu sonho me tornar uma média, não uma enfermeira, mas sim uma médica, cirurgiã."

"E o que te impede de seguir seu sonho?"

"Papai."

"Oh."

"Ele diz que lugar de uma dama não é no meio de marmanjos em uma universidade, mas sim em casa cuidando do lar e que homem nenhum gosta de mulher tão cheia de quereres."

"Posso soar desrespeitoso, mas não concordo com uma virgula que sai pela boca de seu pai."

"Ainda bem." Ela suspirou aliviada. "Já que estamos sendo sinceros aqui deixe-me declarar que é um alívio saber que você concorda comigo, pois não sei se eu seria capaz de seguir com um casamento com alguém que fosse uma cópia de meu pai." Gargalhei. "Eu posso estar soando ingrata, mas conviver com ele é complicado, há dias em que sequer mamãe aguenta ficar ao lado dele. Deve ser por isso que ela vai à tantos bailes." Riu.

Caminhamos mais um pouco, chegando perto de uma das praças que tinham espalhadas pelo enormes campus. Falávamos sobre várias coisas, aleatoriamente, quando Louis pula ao nosso lado.

"Ouvi alguém falar meu nome?" Perguntou animado, seu sorriso enorme vacilando imperceptivelmente, eu notei, quando viu Janet ao meu lado.

Ela riu divertida, aparentemente ela gostava muito de Louis, mas uma pena que não era algo recíproco, pelo menos não tanto, ao menos Louis era educado.

Congelei em meu lugar, lembrando do momento que tivemos um mês atrás por causa de minha aproximação com Janet. Um dos acontecimentos mais tensos em minha vida, acho que até superava o dia do velório de vovô. A única coisa que rondava minha mente era que Louis poderiam interpretar algo de maneira errada e tudo acontecer novamente.

"Acho que você ouviu errado, querido." Janet dizia rindo. "Venha, sente-se conosco." Bateu no espaço ao seu lado no banco. Eu o observava calado, os meus olhos atentos, sequer piscava.

Louis sentou, arrumando suas roupas e cruzando as pernas. Ficando de lado, colocou um braço sobre o apoio do bando, nos encarando divertido com o rosto apoiado em sua mão. "Sobre o que falávamos?" Sorria sínico, mas aparentemente fui o único a notar.

"Eu e Harry estávamos comentando sobre uma possível ida a casa de veraneio de meus pais. Ela fica no interior de Nova York, e tem espaço para todos nós."

"Lembro-me de termos comentado sobre isso em um dos encontros na casa dos Styles."

"Sim." Sorriu. EU apenas os observava interagindo. "Seria ótimo se todos pudéssemos ir, passar alguns dias lá, desanuviar um pouco, a cidade é muito agitada e pode ser muito estressante as vezes, não é mesmo?" Colocou uma mão em minha perna, atraindo minha atenção.

"Verdade."

"Oh, Janet, querida." Louis pegou suas duas mãos com delicadeza, a fazendo ficar de frente para ele. Jane não notou sua real intenção, mas eu sim. Ele só queria fazer com que ela não tivesse suas mãos em mim, por mais discreto que fosse, Louis não era capaz de esconder seu ciúme implacável. "Seria uma honra lhe acompanhar até a casa de veraneio de sua família, certo Hazz?" Me olhou, um sorriso sínico em seus lábios e o desafio em seus olhos.

"Sim, seria um prazer."

"Grand!" Louis disse animado. "Podemos todos nos reunirmos para acertar tudo, mas mais para frente, hum?"

Janet assentiu e levantou-se do bando, arrumando a parte de trás de seu vestido. "Bem rapazes, mais para frente acertamos tudo juntos, agora temo que chegou a hora de partir."

"Mas já? Tão cedo?" Louis fingiu decepção, ele poderia estar estudando artes, mas não era um ator tão convincente. "Fique mais um pouco conosco, vamos tomar um chá, sim?"

"Não posso, já estou fora de casa há muito tempo, mamãe pode começar a ficar preocupada, não quero discutir com papai também." Sorriu.

"Uma pena." Ele fazia um pequeno bico.

"Bem, tchau." Virou-se para ir, mas voltou a me olhar. "Hum, Harry, em alguns meses papai e mamãe darão um jantar beneficente em nossa casa, então deixo aqui um convite antecipado." Ela tinha aquele sorriso animado que nunca largava seu rosto. "Você pode ir também Louis, está convidado. Chamem Nicholas se quiserem."

"Eu com certeza vou." Garanti.

"Bem, vou ver se poderei marcar minha presença também. Meus pais geralmente me mandam passagens de trem para voltar para casa durantes as férias de verão, então vou ter que reorganizar todo meu planejamento." Ela soava entediado.

"Certo. Bem, agora estou indo." Acenou e seguiu seu caminho, a acompanhei até que saiu de meu campo de visão.

Eu e Louis ficamos ali, calados, por vários minutos, apenas respirando o ar gelado da estação.

"Ela é uma flor." Louis murmura.

"Eu deveria estar chocado ou feliz sobre esse seu comentário?" O encarei.

"Acho que os dois? Não sei." Suspirou, brincando com seus dedos em frente ao rosto. "Apesar de tudo eu gosto dela, só que não consigo controlar meu cinismo ao lado dela, não a culpo por estarmos passando por isso." Me olhou. "Ela é só mais uma vítima das fatalidades do mundo, assim como nós."

"Você anda tão profundo esses dias, tão filósofo. Não está no curso errado?" Brinquei, querendo mudar a energia da conversa.

Ficamos conversando sobre Janet. Eu estava cercado de pessoas maravilhosas, isso era um fato. Primeiramente eu cresci com uma, Gemma, então veio Ashton, que conhecemos desde o início de nossas adolescências, quando nossos pais começaram a trabalhar juntos. Mais tarde conheci Nick em nosso primeiro dia de faculdade, seis meses, ou mais, depois disso meus pais me apresentaram Janet, ficamos um pouco amigos, mas sem muito contato, uns meses depois nossos pais, os meus e os dela, nos anunciaram que teríamos de nos casar para unir em matrimonio os negócios da família. Um ano depois disso surgiu Louis em minha vida, trazendo Zayn e Niall ao meu grupo pequeno de amizades.

Em tão pouco tempo tanta coisa mudou, eu mudei, as pessoas ao meu redor mudaram, algumas sumiram e outras surgiram. Muitas mudanças e pouco tempo para assimilar e juntar os pedaços.

"Eu sou muito afeiçoado a Janet, ela é uma moça maravilhosa."

"Você se arrepende de não sentir o que deveria sentir por ela?" Calei-me, pois não sabia o que pensar, ou até mesmo falar. Louis coçou a garganta. "Bem...." Olhei para o chão. Levantou-se, arrumando sua calça que estava um pouco molhada pela neve que estava no banco, e saiu andando. "Me avise quando tiver algo a declarar, certo?" E foi andando, rumo a lugar nenhum.

"Louis, espera." Virou-se.

"O que?" Continuei calado. "Foi o que pensei." Voltou a andar, a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos.

Respirei fundo e corri até ele, ainda sem falar nada, tomei sua mão e o puxei por todo o caminho, ignorando todas as vezes que me mandou soltá-lo, até seu dormitório, onde poderíamos conversar sem que ninguém nos ouvisse ou interrompesse.

"Escuta, por favor." Ele sentou em sua cama, de pernas e braços cruzados, revirando os olhos em irritação a cada dez segundos. Lindo.

"O que? Escutar você falar que se sente culpado em sentir o que sente por mim, o quanto sabe que é errado, mas vai seguir com isso mesmo assim? Já ouvi isso antes, Styles."

"É difícil, você sabe. Eu não me sinto culpado por ter desenvolvido esses sentimentos por você Louis, e você sabe disso. Mas é complicado, o que eu sinto por Janet não passa da mais pura amizade e portanto não posso evitar me sentir um pouco culpado por fazer isso por suas costas." Louis bufava, batendo o pé no chão. "Eu só preciso que você intenda que o que eu sinto por você, por Louis Tomlinson, é mais do que eu já fui capaz de sentir por qualquer pessoa."

"É difícil pra mim te ver de braços entrelaçados com ela quando deveria ser eu ali." Me olhou e fui capaz de ver seus olhos ensopados, agachei a sua frente, com uma mão em sua perna e outra em sua bochecha, o beijei ternamente, deixando que o toque de meus lábios fosse capaz de falar aquilo que minhas palavras não eram capazes de dizer. "Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer, não entendo o que sente, pois nunca passei por isso, mas vou tentar dar o meu melhor para não descontar minha frustração em quem não merece."

"Obrigado por entender." O beijei novamente.

Resumindo o resto do dia, nós dois perdemos o restos das aulas do dia enquanto nos abraçávamos encostados a parede, fazendo campeonatos de guerra de polegares e conversando besteiras até a noite cair e nos levantarmos para jantar e depois voltarmos até o mesmo lugar e continuar fazendo a mesma coisa.


	7. Only Angel

Domingo, 7 de março, 1943

O dia tinha sido quieto, até demais, contando que era um domingo, ou seja: não tinha aula, e já passavam das sete da noite. Não tinha visto Louis o dia inteiro, ou sequer sombra de Niall ou Zayn, Nick, por algum milagre do destino, ficou o dia todo debruçado sobre os livros de contabilidade em sua escrivaninha e eu fiquei boa parte do meu tempo livre simplesmente dormindo.  
Do jeito que o dia tinha caminhado eu não esperava que fosse mudar. Eu dormia e acordava de tempos em tempos com Nick bufando toda vez que não conseguia concluir algum calculo e começava tudo novamente, passando a borracha com força no papel e quase rasgando com a força que botava no lápis, quando parava para pensar ficava batucando com o lápis na mesa e fazendo um barulho infernal que poderia tirar o satã do sério.  
“Puta que pariu, para de bater esse lápis!” Grunhi contra o travesseiro, ele se assustou com minha reclamação e deu um pulo na cadeira, foi o suficiente para me fazer cair na gargalhada e espantar o resto do sono que sentia.  
“Caralho, Harry!” Ele tinha a mão do lápis contra o peito e respirava pesado, mas ainda assim ele ria.  
Levantei da cama, com a cara completamente amassada e marcada pelas dobras dos lençóis e fui ao banheiro, vestindo nada além de um samba canção. Joguei uma agua no rosto e escovei os dentes e saí de lá parecendo uma nova pessoa, o que uma agua com sabão não faz por você, certo?  
Quando estava prestes a sentar novamente na cama e pegar meu bom e velho livro de sempre, Dorian Gray, batidas animadas ecoam através da porta pelo quarto. Levantei para ir atender e me deparei com três garotos completamente animados, sorridentes e agitados.  
Louis sem pensar muito pulou em mim, distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto, seus braços enlaçados ao redor de meu pescoço quando eu o segurei, evitando que caísse. Niall estava gargalhando de qualquer coisa e Zayn segurava uma pequena cesta coberta com um lenço de tecido azulado.  
Ainda segurando Louis e tendo cert4eza de que ele não cairia com tudo no chão, abri espaço para que os outros dois entrassem no quarto e arrastei meu namorado para dentro, fechando a porta com o pé e o arrastando até a cadeira da minha escrivaninha. Meu quarto não tinha um sofá como tinha no dos meninos.  
Niall não parava de rir por nada, vez ou outra se engasgando com a própria risada até que teve soluços, o que fez com que o namorado começasse a rir ainda mais enquanto eu tentava fazer Louis ficar ereto na cadeira, mas era quase impossível, já que ele ficava caindo ao rir. Eu e Nick não estávamos entendendo nada do que estava se passando naquele recinto, então apenas os esperamos acabar com aquele surto.  
Foram necessários bons cinco minutos, pelo menos eu acho, não que estivéssemos contando, mas sei que demorou. Louis agora estava jogado de costas na minha mesa de trabalho, Niall e Zayn jogados um sobre o outro, os três respirando com força e as mãos na barriga, tentando se recuperar. A cesta que Zayn veio carregando tinha sido largada na mesa de Nick, e o mesmo descobriu que haviam fatias de bolo de chocolate na mesma, então enquanto os outros riam ele sequer se incomodou em pedir para pagar uma fatia, simplesmente levando um grande pedaço à boca.  
Enquanto eu acariciava o ombro de Louis, o ajudando a se acalmar também peguei uma fatia, despreocupado.  
“Cuidado.” Louis disse entre os pequenos risos que dava.  
“Vai dizer que estão envenenados?” Caçoei.  
“Quase isso.” Ele riu mais, eu não me importei e apenas engoli o pedaço mastigado, olhando para Nick e dando de ombros, terminando de comer o que tinha em minha mão.   
“O que tem aqui? O gosto está um pouco diferente.” Perguntei, foi quando olhei novamente para meu companheiro de quarto e vi que ele me encarava alegre, os olhos arregalados e o sorriso crescendo no rosto.  
“É o que eu tô pensando?” Ficou animado, virando para o casal ao seu lado. Zayn sorriu largo, assentindo. “É isso mesmo?” Zayn assentiu ainda mais fervorosamente. “Por favor, não brinca comigo desse jeito, diz que eu não tô dormindo e que isso não é um sonho.” Nick beirava a euforia.  
“O que? Do que vocês tão falando?” Eu ficava mais perdido a cada segundo.  
“Esse bolo não é apenas divino, Harry, ele é mágico.” Niall disse, o sorriso ainda rasgando seu rosto. “Ele te faz voar.” Gargalhou.  
“Esse bolo tem Cannabis, amor.” Louis disse, pendurado na barra de minha cueca.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela palavra saiu de seus lábios o choque tomou meu corpo, fiquei aterrorizado, meus conhecimentos sobre aquela droga estavam no mesmo nível que meus conhecimentos de matemática, eram praticamente nulos. Porém não entrei em pânico, tive medo de que qualquer coisa pudesse me acontecer, então simplesmente sentei na beirada de minha cama, ainda completamente sóbrio, vi a descobrir mais tarde que pela ingestão o efeito demora mais a chegar. Enquanto isso Louis levantou da cadeira e veio até meu lado, deitando na cama e colocando sua cabeça em meu colo.  
A essa altura Niall e Zayn já tinham se perdidos um no outro de qualquer maneira possível e estavam acariciando um ao rosto do outro, completamente focados no que faziam e nos toques que recebiam. Nick tinha se deitado no chão, tirou a camisa que usava e jogou debaixo da cama, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos ele apenas tinha os olhos fechados e sorria enquanto esperava que o efeito chegasse com força e o tomasse da realidade pelas próximas horas.  
“Você não tá bravo, está, ‘Arry?” Louis perguntou como um gatinho, brincando com as pontas de meus cabelos que já estavam grandes, quase nos ombros. Seu sotaque ficava mais intenso e agravado quando estava sob efeito de qualquer entorpecente, vocês tinham de vê-lo quando usamos o narguilé de Zayn com uísque no lugar da agua, Louis pouco conseguia controlar as dobras da língua ou o idioma no qual falava, simplesmente trocando e misturando inglês, francês e um pouco do que eu acho ser russo ou alemão, aquela noite foi uma complicação enorme para entender qualquer coisa que saísse de sua boca.  
“Não querido, só tenho receio do que pode acontecer comigo estando sob efeito disso. Nunca usei Cannabis, então não sei no que isso pode dar, hum?” Eu acariciava seus cabelos e o via quase ronronar sob meu toque.  
“Eu queria que você soubesse como é a sensação, já que você não pode fumar, sabe?” Assenti. “Então eu e Zayn fomos aos confins de Boston, um barzinho muito suspeito, pelo menos eu achei, para conseguir um pouco e te fazer esse bolo.”  
“Não tem problema, amor.” Beijei seus lábios sutilmente, quando me afastei o vi de olhos fechados e um sorriso leve marcando seu rosto, as marcas ao redor de seus olhos o deixando ainda mais encantador.  
Respirei fundo e me encostei na parede, esperando que o efeito chegasse, o que pareceu levar uma eternidade até que acontecesse. Demorou tanto, em meu ponto de vista, que fiquei tentado a pegar mais um pedaço, até pelo bolo estar realmente muito bom. Não foi até uma hora mais tarde, quando tentei me levantar, que senti o impacto e quase caí no chão.  
Quando vi o chão se afastando e aproximando ao mesmo tempo, as paredes girando e o teto mais próximo de meu rosto que me dei conta de que estava sob o efeito do que tinha comido, mas de algum modo aquilo não pareceu me assustar, de modo nenhum, apenas me deu uma enorme vontade de simplesmente rir da minha atual situação.  
Cai ajoelhado no chão, me apoiando em minhas mãos até que deitasse completamente de costas ao lado de Nick, que quando viu meu estado começou a gargalhar também.  
Louis sentou na cama e ficou me encarando enquanto eu ria de qualquer coisa. Comecei a observar minhas mãos, elas pareciam mais leves, meu corpo parecia que a qualquer momento poderia ser carregado por qualquer vento ao mesmo tempo que parecia que alguém tinha chumbado meus membros ao chão.  
Tudo ao meu redor estava parado, mas parecia estar girando como um peão que crianças brincam na rua, minha boca secou de um minuto para o outro e saliva parecia ser algo de outra dimensão, inalcançável. Os olhos praticamente fechados, mas eu me esforçava para mantê-los o mais abertos possível.  
Ao fundo, bem lá no fundo de minha mente, eu conseguia ouvir a gargalhada histérica de meus amigos e namorado, mas não entendia direito nada que diziam e sequer sabia se meu corpo fazia alguma movimentação além do subir e descer de meu peitoral e o batimento de meu coração, que soava como um sino em meus ouvidos.  
“Amor.” Ouvi sob as gargalhadas. “Você tá bem?” Sua voz soava tão divertida, tão lenta, suave.  
Não sei se consegui responder, mas tentei dizer que sim com a cabeça.  
“Isso é muito bom.” Acho que disse isso, pelo menos era o que tinha em mente, mas também não tenho certeza sobre isso.  
Eu me sentia rolar pelo chão até que parei no corpo largado de Nick, coloquei meu braço sobre seu peito, dei duas tapinhas e levantei a cabeça para o olhar, lhe dando um sorriso completamente desleixado.  
“Oi, Nicky.” Gargalhei ao som de minha voz.  
“Você tá muito fora de sim, Hazz. Sem mais bolos especiais pra você por um bom tempo.”  
“Mas, mas, mas...” Lembro de ter feito bico.  
“Sem mas.” E começamos a rir.  
Depois que o bolo surtiu em efeito em mim eu não tenho grandes memórias da interação de Niall e Zayn conosco, apenas me recordo deles agarrados um ao outro como se não houvesse amanhã sobre a cama de Nick enquanto nós três riamos de cada mínimo barulho que tocasse nossos ouvidos até que tudo ser tornou a mais densa escuridão e apenas o sol do dia seguinte invadindo o quarto pela janela ser a primeira coisa que vi depois de piscar os olhos.

Terça-feira, 9 de março, 1943

Eu estava focado nos grossos livros organizados alfabeticamente da biblioteca do prédio de direito, procurando um livro que fosse me ajudar em meu trabalho de conclusão de curso, esperando não ter um ataque fatal de asma por causa da poeira naquele corredor deserto e morrer sozinho sem socorro.   
Os livros pesavam cada vez que eu pegava um novo e apoiava na pilha que carregava no braço quando um leve toque em meu ombro me tirou dos livros, me assustando e quase derrubando todos sobre o rapaz atrás de mim, que por sorte conseguiu pegar os dois volumes que escorregaram.  
“Wow, desculpa.” Me virei completamente, dando de cara com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, moldados em um topete e olhos castanhos como nozes recém colhidas, me olhando constrangidos e com os lábios prendendo a língua, demonstrando o esforço que fez para evitar que os livros caíssem.  
“Não tem problema.” Ri meio nervoso. “Precisa de ajuda?” Perguntei quando todos os livros já tinham sido arrumados novamente em meus braços.  
Ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu quando cheguei naquela biblioteca pela primeira vez, querendo tudo e não sabendo como encontrar nada, olhando para todos os lados, sem pista nenhuma de como achar uma revista que fosse, esperando que alguma alma caridosa notasse meu desespero e resolvesse me ajudar.  
“Eu cheguei no campus ontem à noite, só tive tempo de arrumar minhas coisas no quarto.” Riu divertido, obviamente tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.  
“Não me leve à mal, mas deu pra perceber que você é novo.” Fiz piada para tentar fazer com que ele se acalmasse, o que notei ter funcionado, seus ombros ficaram menos tensos.  
“Ah. Bem preciso que você me diga onde estão os livros grandes e cheios de conteúdo super interessante sobre a história da constituição nacional.” Tinha as mãos unidas em frente ao peito, onde pude ver um terço repousado, que pendia de seu pescoço.  
Fiquei um tempo encarando aquele objeto de madeira, desconcentrado do que me era requisitado.  
“Harry!” Ouvi uma voz conhecida vindo do fim do corredor de prateleiras gigantes. “Man, você conheceu meu primo!”  
“Oi, Ni. Primo?” Fiquei um pouco perdido.  
“Sim, o Liam aqui.” Jogou o braço ao redor do pescoço do mais alto. “Ele veio concluir o mestrado aqui, está estudando para ser procurador. Não é demais?” Niall parecia tão empolgado e emocionado pelos estudos do primo quanto o próprio, que apenas sorria envergonhado encarando o chão.  
“Fui transferido de Yale há duas semanas.” Comentou  
“Oh, isso é muito legal, Liam.” O olhei, ele agora me olhava nos olhos e assentiu. “Bem, os livros que você está procurando devem estar na seção de história, dois corredores depois desse naquela direção.” Apontei. “Espero que encontre.”  
“Valeu, mano.” Niall bateu em meu ombro com a mão que não estava protetoramente ao redor do primo. “A gente tá indo lá agora. Até mais tarde.” Acenei para ele e me encaminhei à bibliotecária, para registrar os aluguéis dos livros.  
Depois de todos registrados fui até a área de estudos, acendi um abajur e passei o resto da tarde estudando.  
Assim que o relógio marcou oito horas e as portas estavam prestes a serem fechadas foi quando arrumei todos aqueles livros em minha mochila e voltei ao meu dormitório, lá tomando um banho morno, lavando toda a poeira que acumulei no tempo em que estive naquela biblioteca enorme, acho que tinha mais poeira em meu corpo que nas prateleiras.  
Depois que eu estava de banho tomado e vestido Nick chegou no quarto, fez o mesmo que eu e saímos para ir ao refeitório e jantar. Sentados em uma mesa no fim do grande salão estavam os garotos, fazendo barulho como sempre, Louis era o mais agitado, ajoelhado em seu banco e imitando algum personagem histórico e fazendo todos os outros na mesa rirem escandalosamente, batendo suas mãos fechadas em punhos sobre a mesa, balançando os copos de suco e pratos de comida.  
“Olá!” Nick disse animado quando chegamos perto deles, eu apenas segui calado e sorrindo para Louis, sentando ao seu lado. Outros rapazes desconhecidos também sentavam nos outros bancos, se recuperando das gargalhadas causadas pelas interpretações escrachadas de Louis.  
O jantar demorou muito mais que o esperado para acabar, já que Louis e Niall resolveram se juntar num entretenimento completamente improvisado, contando piadas e zombando de professores que todos conhecíamos, fazendo imitações que até mesmo pessoas de outras mesas entendiam e riam junto com a gente.  
Meia hora depois Liam, que agora tinha se inserido ao nosso pequeno e seleto, não tão seleto assim deve dizer, grupo tinha se mudado para o mesmo prédio que eu e Nick e disse que adoraria apenas ficar conversando conosco na área comum do prédio, onde havia alguns sofás, mesas e um rádio chiando a noite toda, e outros moradores do prédio ficavam jogando cartas e jogos de tabuleiro. Nem eu ou Nick, que seja de meu conhecimento, já ficamos naquele espaço mais que o necessário entre a chegada ao prédio e o caminha às escadas, mas dissemos que sim seria legal, não exatamente por temos vontade de ficar lá, mas sim por causa dos olhos pidões que Niall nos atirou pelas costas do primo, ele queria muito que introduzíssemos ele ao grupo e que gostássemos dele.  
Liam era um rapaz muito interessante, bonito, alto e inteligente como poucos. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados em um topete firme toda vez que nos encontrávamos. Seus olhos castanhos claros eram tão marcantes quanto o crucifixo pendendo de seu pescoço, aquele colar parecia ter sido fundido a carne dele como bancos de praça ao chão. Sempre bem vestido impecavelmente arrumado e sem um amaçado sequer, pelo menos quando estava sóbrio. Liam poderia ser o maior e mais fervoroso católico na igreja aos domingos e segundas-feiras pelo horário da manhã, mas quando todos nós nos juntávamos no mesmo bar de sempre, com dois ou três copos de gim e tônica, uma dose de rum e ele estava pronto para correr o campus inteiro e contar as piadas mais engraçadas e ofensivas que a humanidade já foi capaz de ouvir.  
Depois de uma caminhada de quinze minutos todos se jogaram naqueles sofás de couro, o lugar tinha pequenos círculos de sofás e poltronas, com mesas de chá ao meio, espalhados pelo local outros caras jogavam dominó nas mesas de madeira disponíveis, na mesa de chá ao lado da nossa dois rapazes jogavam damas concentrados, outros jogavam xadrez no canto e alguns jogavam cartas, acompanhados à mesa de uma garrafa de uísque barato.  
Como som de fundo tinha um rádio pendurado por sua alça em um prego enferrujado da parede.  
Niall e Zayn fumavam, como sempre, um cigarra dos que eram, quase industrialmente, feitos pelos dois quando não estavam ocupados montando um ao outro. Os dois estavam jogados em um dos menores sofás, suas pernas largadas, a de Niall sobre a do namorado, que quase caía do sofá de tão inclinado que estava, afundando no couro do móvel. Nick tinha conseguido uma dose daquele uísque terrível que os rapazes que jogavam cartas estavam bebendo e agora ele sentava como um magnata na poltrona encardida. Eu estava quase tão jogado quanto Zayn no canto do sofá maior, Louis na outra ponta, encostado no braço do sofá e Liam entre nós, com as pernas cruzadas e um braço esticado sobre o encosto, quase de costas para mim.  
Por algum fenômeno todos se mantinham em silencio, apenas inalando o aroma do tabaco que era queimado em pontos aleatórios daquele cômodo, o cheio do suor também era impossível de ser ignorado, os gritos de animação das outras pesas, as pedras de dominó batendo na madeira e o chiado do rádio eram a melodia que carregava o momento.  
Ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta e em seguida Liam pergunta “Como vocês acham que essa guerra vai terminar?”  
Louis murmura “Espero que aquele desgraçado morra gritando.”  
“Quem?” Liam, que não tinha conhecimento sobre o ódio que queimava a pele de Louis pelo fuhrer, perguntou.  
“Hitler.”  
“Oh.”  
E então todo um debate e criação de teorias sobre os possíveis fins da guerra começou, eu apenas escutava tudo e respondia em minha mente. Todos estavam muito empolgados em suas teorias, alguns declaravam amor eterno a Winston, aquele buldogue velho e inglês.  
Quando eu estava quase cochilando todos se calam, a conversa foi acabando aos poucos, com apenas Nick e Liam debatendo, Louis já tinha se retirado e o casal agora conversava entre si, rindo baixinho de qualquer coisa que falavam, era bonitinho de ver até.  
Agora que o nosso grupo estava completamente em silêncio apenas os barulhos dos outros rapazes, os desconhecidos, tomavam conta do lugar.  
E foi assim pela próxima hora, pequenas conversas sobre assuntos aleatórios, algumas piadas, Zayn perdido nas palavras do namorado que eles segredavam um ao outro. Eu cochilava no braço do sofá e acordava com os gritos de Nick, Liam ria de tudo que ele fazia e Louis apenas ficava escutando e rindo baixinho deles dois, com a cabeça apoiada na mão, quase dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Terça-feira, 16 de março, 1943

Aquela semana foi estranhamente parada, sem grandes eventos, sem Louis derrubando minha porta para me arrastar a qualquer lugar que fosse para beber e andar pelo mundo, perdidos na noite.  
Isso foi bem triste na verdade, foi a semana mais entediante da qual me lembro de ter vivido.  
Você não espera que um viciado em cocaína se cure simplesmente tirando a droga dele. E foi como se tivessem feito isso comigo naquela semana, tiraram minha droga e agora eu estava vivendo uma crise terrivelmente forte de abstinência.   
Abstinência de emoção, atividade, álcool e Louis.  
Meu corpo já estava adaptado ao nível de agitação que Louis e seus amigos causavam em minha vida, as noites mal dormidas, as manhãs agitadas, as tardes bêbadas.  
Acho que o maior acontecimento daquela semana foi o enorme tombo que Nick levou quando estávamos saindo do quarto de manhã para ir tomar café. Ele estava acabado de ressaca por ter bebido meia garrafa de rum barato completamente sozinho e nem conseguia se manter em pé direito por causa da cabeça que latejava. Não consegui ajuda-lo pelos primeiros cinco minutos, em que ficou deitado no chão, apenas aproveitando a própria vergonha, eu apenas ria de sua desgraça e ele não fazia oposição.  
Depois disso a semana continuou entediante, parada.  
Louis não tinha tempo para nada por tinha que fazer três trabalhos para três professores diferentes que valiam metade de sua nota semestral cada, então, bem, eu tive que me virar sozinho naquela semana e encontrar um modo fácil de me divertir, e o único que encontrei foi fazer piadas da desgraça de Nick.

Sexta-feira, 23 de março, 1943

A primavera tinha chegado há pouco e a mãe natureza nos agraciava com a beleza das flores, que agora coloriam o campus que antes era apenas neve e concreto. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam e eu estava com o humor nas tampas, explodindo sorrisos nas caras de todos que me viam, chutando pedrinhas na calçada e cantarolando melodias por todos os lados.  
Agora vocês querem saber o que me deixou assim, hum? Bem, a vida e o simples prazer de estar vivo, vivendo livre e cursando o que sempre quis, sabendo que tem oxigênio entrando em meus pulmões e que tinha comida em minha barriga. O simples gosto da vida me dava felicidade naquele momento, e eu queria compartilhar isso com os outros, bem, com Louis na verdade.  
E com um plano em mente e um pequeno buquê de margaridas em mãos eu fui até seu quarto, o surpreendendo com um beijo roubado e um abraço apertado.  
“Uau.” Ele gargalhou sorrindo, suas mãos sobre meus ombros. “Você está tão sorridente.” Bem, realmente eu acho que naquele dia eu mostrei meus dentes para tantas pessoas que poderia ter ajudado um estudante de odontologia.   
“Só estou feliz.” O dei outro beijo rápido nos lábios e ele me puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta e intensificando o beijo. Quando ele estava prestes a intensificar toda a situação tive de, infelizmente devo acrescentar, interrompê-lo em sua animação. “Calma querido.” Ele me olhou confuso enquanto eu continuava sorrindo como um cachorrinho recém resgatado. “Tenho outros planos para nosso dia, por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui com você, o dia todo, trocando beijinhos.” Toquei a ponta de seu nariz suavemente. “E bem, fazendo outras coisas.” Ele riu. O dei outro beijo. “Eu planejei outras coisas para nós hoje.”  
Meia hora depois paramos em frente ao Museu de Belas Artes de Boston, aquele em que levei vocês quando completaram seis anos, lembra? Bem, ter visto vocês correndo por aqueles corredores era tão bom quanto ver Louis correndo como uma criança entre as exposições, atraindo olhares repreensivos dos seguranças do lugar e risadas de pequeninos que andavam com seus pais, acho até mesmo que ele fez alguma amizade eterna com algum bebê no colo da mãe.  
Louis, em todo o tempo que estudou em Boston, sequer tinha passado em frente àquele prédio enorme, que guardava relíquias egípcias. Ele corria animado por todos os objetos expostos enquanto eu apenas o observava ser a criança que era, sorrindo o tempo todo.  
Posso juras que, naquele dia, aquele sorriso não saiu ou caiu de meu rosto, por mais louco e estranho que o dia tenha se tornado no fim de tudo, eu continuei feliz.  
Depois que ele tinha saltitado por todos os corredores, comentado todos os artefatos e criado novos quadros em sua mente, fomos almoçar, tudo por minha conta, é claro.  
Escolhemos algum restaurante pequeno qualquer perto da praça do museu. Os pratos que pedimos não demoraram a chegar, e mesmo comendo não paramos de conversar por nem um segundo, o que fez com que o almoço demorasse a terminar, pois sempre tínhamos de parar de comer para rir de algo que o outro tinha dito, ou uma piada que tenha feito.  
Dividimos uma garrafa de vinho, não era dos mais caros, mas era bom.  
Quando a comida terminou, a garra esvaziou e estávamos cansados demais para completar uma simples palavra, foi quando paguei a conta e voltamos caminhando até seu quarto, onde dormimos abraçados até que anoiteceu.  
E foi aí que o dia deu uma completa reviravolta.  
Quando acordei, completamente tonto de sono, Louis estava sentado na borda da cama, calçando seus sapatos, vestindo roupas diferentes das quais usava quando chegamos e exalava aroma de lavandas.  
“Amor?” Foi a única palavra que meu cérebro conseguiu processar. “Ta se arrumando pra quê?” Joguei um braço em seu colo, o puxando para mim e fazendo com que deitasse ao meu lado, quase que sobre meu rosto, ele riu.  
“Você acordou sozinho, que alivio.” Suspirou como se tivesse feito um grande esforço. “Parece que você morreu quando tá dormindo.” Ri contra o travesseiro.   
“Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, mocinho.” O puxei para que deitasse ao meu lado, nossos rostos próximos, nos encarando.  
Pelo que eu tinha conseguido enxergar ele estava com calças sociais, uma camisa de botões branca e suspensórios pretos. Lindo. Desculpem-me, mas não sou capaz de contar meu sorriso tendo essa memória em mente.  
– O senhor amava ele, hum? – Oliver perguntou.  
– Demais. – O senhor enxugou uma lágrima que escorregou por sua bochecha.  
Ele olhou para todos os filhos, nos olhos de cada um viu as lágrimas retidas e os sorrisos contidos em seus lábios. Rachel limpou a lágrima que escapou, fazendo o pai rir. Will agora encarava o chão. Beth e Chris estavam apoiados um no outro, refletindo as palavras do pai.  
Os quatro filhos já eram adultos completos, tinham suas vidas concretas, seus filhos já crescidos, até mesmo tinha bisnetos. Quando que Harry sequer imaginou que um dia ere seria bisavô? Isso era completamente insano.  
Quem diria que aquele rapaz que passou setenta anos de seus noventa e cinco escondendo quem realmente era, que se tornou um grande advogado criminal, um dia teria bisnetos?  
Pensando bem, deve ter sido por isso que ele foi um grande advogado. O que é mentir e criar histórias em frente a um juiz e júri comparado a mentir para si mesmo e toda sua família por toda uma vida, hum? Nada. Harry cresceu para se tornar um grande mentiroso, mas agora ele estava expondo todas as verdades, nuas e cruas.  
– Vô? – Diana chamou sua atenção. Ele tinha se perdido em memórias e reflexões.  
– Oh, me desculpe. – Coçou a garganta.  
– Continua a história, pai. – Beth pediu, um sorriso grandioso nos lábios. Tão grande, quase que... Orgulhoso?  
– Bem, onde estávamos? Oh, sim. A festa.  
Louis sorriu para mim, mais uma vez.  
“Hum, tem uma festa que os meninos me chamaram. Niall apareceu aqui enquanto você dormia. Eu não quis te acordar até que estivesse pronto, pra você não ter que ficar me esperando.” Me deu um leve beijo, mantendo nossos lábios pressionados por longos e deliciosos segundos.  
“Eu fui convidado?” Perguntei, fazendo manha.  
“Obviamente, e se não tivesse sido eu não iria.” Beijou minha testa e levantou rápido. “Agora vamos, Harry Styles. Se levante dessa cama, vá tomar um banho, a gente ainda tem que ir no seu quarto pra você se trocar.”  
“Mas você já tá pronto?” Ele assentiu. “Mas não vai nem colocar um casaquinho?” Ele gargalhou.  
“Você agora virou minha mãe?” Ri. “Vai, levanta logo daí.”  
“Agora você quem virou a minha.” Sentei na cama, peguei minhas roupas e levantei para vesti-las.  
“Agora eu estou imaginando nossas mães fazendo coisas que a gente faz e que elas não deveriam fazer. Socorro, isso é nojento.” Ele fez cara de enjoo, como se fosse vomitar.  
“Ew!” Gritei. “Você colocou essa imagem na minha cabeça. Quem vai vomitar sou eu.”  
O nojo que eu senti não foi por serem duas mulheres supostamente fazendo sexo, mas sim por imaginar minha mãe naquela situação. Socorro, não aguento nem pensar nisso.  
– Agora o senhor sabe como a gente tava se sentindo. – Will disse e o pai gargalhou.  
Continuando... Depois que eu estava vestido nas roupas de mais sedo nós saímos, caminhando apressadamente até meu quarto, onde, como uma águia caçando, tomei meu banho, raspei o pouco de barba que tinha em meu rosto, e vesti as roupas que Louis separou para mim e saímos.  
Em meio ao campus ele parou, puxou um pedaço de papel rasgado do bolço.  
“O que é isso?” Perguntei, vendo o pedaço de papel encardido que ele olhava fixamente.  
“O papel onde tem o endereço dessa festa.”  
“Você não sabe onde é?”  
“Não.”  
“Então como a gente vai chegar lá?” Ele me olhou, uma sobrancelha erguida.  
“Harry. Calma.” Voltou a analisar o papel. “O Niall chegou no quarto quase derrubando a porta, até não sei como você não acordou com o desespero dele, jogou esse pedaço de papel em mim, disse que era pra nós irmos para essa festa ás oito, já são quase nove. E disse que a gente encontraria a festa assim que chegássemos nesse lugar.” Me mostrou o papel. Tinha o nome de uma rua escrito.  
Benett St.  
“Eu sei onde fica, vamos.” E então saímos caminhando.   
De onde estávamos até a rua citada no papel eram cinco minutos de caminhada, mas como eu estava acompanhado de Louis, que não conseguia parar de cantarolar canções francesas enquanto rodopiava em postes de luz, foram quase vinte minutos. Ele me fazia parar no meio das ruas vazias para assistir suas pequenas apresentações enquanto eu sorria para cada movimento que fazia.  
Bem, quando Niall disse que logo acharíamos a festa assim que chegássemos naquela rua não foi um eufemismo. A rua estaria completamente vazia se não fosse pelo amontoado de jovens em frente a uma imponente porta pintada de preto.  
Já eram quase dez horas da noite e o tempo estava frio, não era mais inverno, porém sabemos que o clima de Massachusetts nunca foi dos mais quentes. Foram necessários quase vinte minutos até que conseguíssemos chegar até a porta e pelo menos mais cinco até que entrássemos, o que por pouco não teria acontecido caso Louis não tivesse dito que conhecia Niall e Zayn. Sim, era uma festa bem privada, com três seguranças enormes na entrada.  
Entrar naquela sala enorme foi como sair de uma geladeira e pular dentro de uma panela fervendo, e eu não digo isso apenas pelo calor que o ambiente proporcionava, mas sim pelos corpos pulando de um lado ao outro, chocando-se.  
Todos usavam roupas pretas, brancas ou quaisquer outra cor escura, como azul marinho e vinho. Inúmeras pessoas tinham mais da metade de seus corpos expostos, mulheres com seus vestidos pendurados por apenas uma alça, seus seios exibidos como manequins em uma vitrine de uma loja do centro comercial. Muitos rapazes com suas calças desabotoadas, suas camisas rasgadas ou até mesmo sem, mostrando seus abdomes de todos os tipos e formatos.   
Aquela festa tinha de tudo. LSD à ópio. Maconha à tabaco. Mas se havia uma coisa faltando naquele recinto, isso era o pudor. Ninguém parecia ter uma gota sequer de vergonha correndo por seus corpos enquanto corriam pela sala.  
Em um canto vi uma moça, ela usava um chapéu, que por pouco não caia de sua cabeça, com uma pena branca como detalhe, as duas alças de seu vestido preto de lantejoulas tinham sido estouradas, seus seios a mostra enquanto dois rapazes e uma outra moça, tão sem roupa quanto a primeira, usavam seu corpo como objeto sexual e apoio para suas drogas. Seu corpo era tão branco quanto o entorpecente espalhado por sua barriga lisa.  
Louis segurava minha mão com força, mas eu não percebi, estava focado demais observando toda aquela orgia de acontecimentos ao meu redor, perdido demais nos corpos alheios e, por um momento, querendo estar na pele de cada um daqueles seres drogados e livres de inibições.  
Quando encontramos os garotos já era tarde demais, estavam tão loucos e entorpecidos quanto qualquer outro naquele lugar. Niall estava alucinando, tentando pegar coisas que pareciam voar em frente aos seus olhos, entretido em sua loucura. Zayn estava ao seu lado, um copo de uísque em sua mão e um cigarro de maconha na outra, espalhado no sofá, seus olhos fechados e o canto da boca puxado num minúsculo sorriso, deveria estar imaginando coisas demais.  
Olhei para todos os lados do lugar, analisando tudo novamente, e como em um flash uma taça de vinho surgiu em minha mão e em minutos eu já estava como um animal correndo livre pela floresta, o sangue corria apressado por minhas veias. Até hoje não sei o que me causou tanta euforia em tão pouco tempo, mas eu estava imparável e Louis apenas ria de minha agitação.  
Estava balançando meu corpo ao som da música que tocava em minha cabeça quando Louis aparece em frente ao meu rosto, próximo demais, um sorriso divertido tomando conta de todo seu corpo, sim, Louis era o tipo de pessoa que sorria com o corpo, não apenas com os lábios, principalmente quando estava sob efeito de qualquer coisa, além de que seu sotaque também estava forte, como disse antes.  
“Vamos lá, ‘Arry, abra a boquinha, hum? Bota a língua pra fora.” Eu apenas fazia o que ele pedia. “Pode fechar.” Fechei a boca e ele me deu um beijo completamente sexual. O que quer que fosse aquilo que ele me deu não demorou para surtir efeito.  
Meu corpo esquentou, eu sentia como se tivesse sido atirado numa fogueira, eu suava como o vencedor de uma maratona. Fechei os olhos e sequei minha testa, quando os abri novamente o quarto tinha triplicado de tamanho, a parede estava longe e o lugar parecia um enorme corredor que ficava maior toda vez que eu piscava, até que o fim ficou escuro por conta da distância. Esfreguei meus olhos novamente e quando os abri estava mirando o chão, que não estava mais sob meus pés, era como se eu estivesse flutuando no vácuo.  
Flashes coloridos passavam voando como pássaros em frente ao meu rosto, eu girava a cabeça para todos os lados, na intenção de acompanha-las, mas na mesma velocidade em que surgiam também desapareciam. Alguns desses flashes surgiam dos lábios de Louis, que falava algo em minha frente, mas eu não conseguia entender uma palavra sequer, apenas ficava caçando as cores no ar, que agora vinham e desapareciam por todos os lados.  
Era lindo.  
Lindo como flores desabrochando no início da primavera, lindo como o nascer e o pôr do sol, como a vida, como as obras expostas no Louvre, lindo como Louis.  
De um momento ao outro comecei a rir incessantemente, mas ao mesmo tempo lágrimas de pânico desciam por meu rosto, mas eu achava isso hilário, porém aterrorizante. Não sei realmente descrever aquilo que senti, parecia uma mistura de todos os sentimentos possíveis, batidos juntos e atirados em mim, me deixando naquele estado inomeável.  
Os rostos de meus amigos não faziam sentido em minha cabeça, todos tinham se transformado em desenhos animados, as cores chamativas, as linhas pretas contornando seus corpos. Era fantástico.  
A última coisa que me lembro daquela noite completamente insana foi Louis beijando meu pescoço enquanto meu corpo era prensado contra alguma superfície macia. Depois disso apenas um espaço branco em minha mente.

Sábado, 24 de março, 1943

O dia seguinte foi algo ainda tão estranho quanto a noite anterior. Como sempre, fui o primeiro a acordar, completamente tonto, suado e quase completamente despido. Bem, pelo menos minha cueca foi poupada e minhas roupas não estavam desaparecidas, eu estava agarrado a elas como uma criança ao seu urso de pelúcia, dormindo completamente desconfortável no sofá banhado em todos os tipos de líquidos possíveis, possivelmente até mesmo líquidos que poderiam não ter vindo exatamente de uma, bem, de uma garrafa.  
Eu não podia me mover de jeito nenhum, não sem acordar pelo menos outras cinco pessoas. Louis estava abraçado ao meu tronco, ele estava com suas calças e suspensórios, que pendiam de sua cintura, sua camisa sob sua cabeça, dobrada como um travesseiro. Ele estava completamente torto, uma de suas pernas estava para baixo e outra no colo de Niall, que tinha a cabeça jogada sobre seu ombro, um pouco de baba caindo de sua boca, era quase cômico. Zayn estava sentado no chão, encostado aos pés do sofá, vestindo apenas suas calças e com as roupas de Niall cobrindo seu peito. Por todo o cômodo pessoas seminuas dormiam amontoadas. Além de nós quatro, mais três pessoas dormiam nas pernas de Zayn e ao seu lado mais quatro.  
Posso jurar que toda aquela noite, a partir do momento em que Louis colocou aquilo em minha língua, se tornou um completo borrão em minha mente.  
Respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Minha cabeça latejava ao som das marteladas que eram as batidas do meu coração. Tentei me mexer um pouco, mas já foi o suficiente para que Louis acordasse, por consequência acordando Niall também, que cutucou o ombro de Zayn.   
Todos nós acordamos, esticamos nossos corpos, catamos nossas roupas e saímos da casa. Pingando de suor, marcando nossas roupas com manchas molhadas. Realmente parecia que tínhamos fugido de algum lugar, como se tivéssemos cometido um assalto e agora corríamos por nossas vidas. Enquanto caminhávamos pela rua, Louis, ainda um pouco bêbado, me puxou pela gola da camisa e todos pararam para saber o que ele queria.   
Ele nos arrastou até a farmácia que estava bem ao lado da gente, juro que se fosse uma cobra teria nos mordido. Entrou na loja e pediu algumas aspirinas, o atendente ainda nos estendeu um copo com agua para cada. Realmente nossas caras não deveriam ter sido das melhores. Pagou com algumas moedas que por acaso tinha jogadas nos bolsos e seguimos nosso caminho de volta ao campus.  
Sem qualquer abraço ou despedida cada um simplesmente seguiu para seu devido quarto e eu caí em minha cama como uma fruta madura e dormi até a madrugada do domingo.


	8. Ever Since New York

Segunda-feira, 10 de maio, 1943

Aquele tinha sido meu último semestre na faculdade, logo eu me formaria e teria de correr atrás de, definitivamente, colocar minha vida nos eixos. Estudar para as provas finais, organizar minha formatura e procurar escritórios de advocacia que aceitassem recém-formados, ou que oferecessem vagas para estagiários. Daquele momento para frente minha vida se tornaria uma completa bagunça.  
Era horário do almoço e esperava encontrar com Louis no refeitório, mas ele não apareceu em momento nenhum, então fiz minha refeição acompanhado de um agitado Niall que não parava de tagarelar sobre como estava ansioso para se formar, ele falava tanto que quando voltou a comer reclamou que sua torta tinha ficado fria, eu apenas ri dele e continuei comendo.  
No mesmo momento em que terminei de comer, coloquei a bandeja usada na janela que dava direto para a cozinha e corri até o quarto, sim, eu fazia muito isso, correr ao quarto de Louis se tornou meu esporte preferido com um tempo.  
Sequer precisei subir ao chegar em seu prédio, pois ele terminava de descer as escadas carregando alguns livros grossos e arrumando sua bolsa carteiro, que ficava escorregando, em seu ombro. Ele não me viu parado ali na entrada do prédio, o observando com um sorriso bobo largado no rosto, estava ocupado demais tentando não derrubar os livros da biblioteca e sua bolsa ao mesmo tempo que se afogava em algumas folhas de papel completamente desorganizadas.  
Assobiei para chamar sua atenção, ele parou subitamente, finalmente notando minha presença e no mesmo segundo em que isso aconteceu os seus dentes surgiram, covinhas se formaram ao redor de sua boca e as ruguinhas preciosas que carregava ao lado de seus olhos apareceram para me dizer oi.  
“Hazz.” Foi a única palavra que disso.  
“Olá.” Retribuí seu sorriso na mesma intensidade, porém não tão belo quanto, creio eu.  
A data de minha formatura tinha sido marcada pelo comitê estudantil, assim como as de Niall e Nick que seriam no mesmo dia. Eu só queria que Louis fosse meu par, que aparecêssemos de mãos dadas, sem ligar com o que diriam e pensariam de nós dois, mas com a mesma força que queria que isso se tornasse real, eu tinha medo. Medo do julgamento e inveja da coragem daqueles muitos que davam suas caras à tapa.  
Ele se aproximou de mim, não pudemos nos cumprimentar, primeiro por estarmos em público, então um beijo estava fora de cogitação, e segundo por suas mãos estarem muito ocupadas com tudo aquilo que carregava. Ofereci minha ajuda e ele não hesitou em jogar duas pastas enormes e vazando papeis em meus braços, suspirando aliviado quando o peso diminuiu.  
Começamos a caminhar lado a lado, calados, mas mesmo assim nós dois estávamos sorrindo abobalhados. Apenas a presença um do outro nos deixava leves e sorridentes.  
“Você soube que a data das formatura foram marcadas?” Perguntei, como se fosse apenas um tópico qualquer que me veio em mente.  
“Oh, bem, sim. Niall não para de falar sobre isso.” Ri baixinho.  
“Não mesmo. Almocei com ele hoje e não sei como consegui não arrancar minhas orelhas.” Gargalhamos rapidamente.  
“Ele está muito animado em se formar, sempre foi o sonho dele construir grandes prédios. Quando eu cheguei ele além de me acolher não parou de me mostrar as plantas que fez com um cara de arquitetura e os cálculos que fez, todas as anotações.”  
“Uau.” Fiquei realmente surpreso, eu não sabia que Niall era tão animado assim com seu curso. “Eu não fazia a menor ideia disso.”  
“Pois é, você nunca viu nada dele pois fica tudo guardado em pastas super organizadas dentro do armário dele.” Realmente eu sequer tenho a mais remota memória de quaisquer materiais de estudos de Niall que não fossem sua bolsa carteiro ao pé da cama e alguns livros.  
“Então, voltando a falar do baile, você vai?” Arrisquei, esperando que ele entendesse o que eu queria realmente saber pelas entrelinhas.  
“Hum, claro.” Deu de ombros.  
“Com quem você vai ficar?” Tentei novamente.  
“Acho que na mesa de Niall e sua família.” Eu agora olhava para o chão, chutando as pedrinhas que ocupavam o caminho. “Harry, pergunta logo o que você quer saber.” Riu. Ele me conhecia tão bem.  
Ri sem graça. “É que, bem, eu só, hum.” Cocei a garganta, minha mão livre coçando minha nuca, puro nervosismo, eu sou alérgico ao nervosismo, faz com que eu não pare de me coçar e é como se fechasse minha garganta, pois ar nenhum entra e palavra nenhuma sai.  
“Harry.” Me olhou sério, mas ainda assim com um sorriso reconfortante em seus lábios. “Só fala.”  
“Você não quer. Erm. Sentar comigo no baile?” Cocei a garganta novamente. “Digo, comigo e minha família, a família de Nick e Ashton vão está lá também, conosco, em nossa mesa. E, bem...”   
“Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Hazz. Tenho medo de causar alguma confusão.” Soou receoso.  
“Não vai acontecer nada demais, prometo.”  
“A família de Janet também, certo? Os Johansson estarão lá?” Apenas assenti. “Olha, Harry, eu te amo, você sabe disso.” Falou essa última parte mais baixo, chegando mais perto de mim. “E sabe que por você eu faço qualquer coisa, hum?” Assenti. “Aguentar aquele velho chato do caralho que é o Sr. Johansson é o menor de meus problemas.”  
“E isso quer dizer que você vai sentar comigo? Digo, conosco?” Ele assentiu, um sorrisinho nos lábios, seus olhos azuis brilhando como pérolas recém polidas.

Quarta-feira, 19 de maio, 1943

Era novamente o intervalo do almoço, eu tinha acabado de ser liberado de uma longa e cansativa aula e só pensava em comer e cochilar escondido atrás das arquibancadas da área esportiva do campus, era tudo que tomava minha mente naquele momento. Comer e dormir, e Louis, é claro, não tinha momento em que ele não estivesse em minha mente.  
Caminhava lentamente ao refeitório quando escuto uma voz feminina e delicada chamar meu nome ao fundo do corredor. Viro-me para encontrar Janet entre inúmeros estudantes que circulavam aquela área, principalmente naquele horário. Ela animadamente acenava para mim enquanto andava animada, um sorriso estonteante iluminando o caminho, mas não estava sozinha, ao seu lado estava Hector, acho que ele nunca gostou de mim, ou só tinha aquela cara de nojo estampada no rosto, bem, se ele nasceu daquele jeito não era sua culpa, certo? Bem, ele se parecia muito com Jan, não muito, pois ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa, já ele nunca foi flor que se cheire, talvez por ser uma flor e não poder ser cheirada, considerando que ele tinha um pai como aquele...  
Voltando...  
Ela chegou perto de mim antes de seu irmão, ainda sorridente, abraçou-me num ato de coragem, aquela garota parecia pequena, mas era forte como um tigre.  
“Oh, Harry, quanto tempo hum?” Se afastou, ainda me segurando pelos braços afetuosamente.  
“Olá, Jan, quanto tempo mesmo.” Ri brincalhão. “Oi Hector.” Disse sério, lhe estendendo uma mão, pura etiqueta, pois eu não deixaria a educação que recebi de mamãe ser ignorada apenas por ele ser um completo pé no saco.  
“Olá, Harry.” O desgosto estava estampado em cada letra dita. Abaixei a cabeça e revirei os olhos para o chão, prendi meu nariz entre os dedos, respirando fundo.  
“Lembra de minha ultima visita, certo?” Assenti. “bem, aqui está o convite para o baile que meus pais darão em nossa mansão. Você e seus amigos estão convidados, não sinta-se acanhado em convidá-los, pois seus convidados são meus convidados, e farei com que sejam muito bem recebidos em minha casa.” Sempre delicada e carinhosa como um filhote de cão.  
Peguei o envelope branco pérola que pendia em sua mão delicada como porcelana, estava lacrado com cera branca e carimbado com um enorme “J” numa linda letra cursiva, representando o nome da família. Os Johansson nunca foram de poupar esforços para serem reconhecidos e terem seu nome na boca do povo.  
“Ah, muito obrigado. Com certeza vou convidar os meninos, eles não perderiam isso por nada.” Sorri, mas na verdade eu estava rezando para que pelo menos Nick aceitasse.  
“Será uma honra receber vocês em nossa casa.” Piscou suavemente, aquele sorriso alegre destoava da nuvem negra que seu irmão carregava sobre sua cabeça.  
“De fato.” Hector só disse aquilo por pura educação, mas ainda assim não conseguia esconder aquele desgosto, era quase tão engraçado quanto entediante.  
Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas quando me lembrei de meus bons modos também e disse “Desculpem-me meus modos, lembrei agora de que devo retribuir o convite, bem, como devem ter noção esse é meu último período aqui, pois logo concluirei o curso.” Eles prestavam atenção, Jan genuinamente escutava cada palavra, Hector parecia estar me encarando e balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto eu falava. “Gostaria de convidá-los para meu baile de formatura, vai ser legal.”  
Jan riu. “Oh Harry, claro que vamos, sua mãe já nos convidou inclusive.” Gargalhou, fiquei um pouco constrangido.  
“Mas é claro que ela convidou.” Ri pelo nariz.  
“Ah, já ia me esquecendo.” De um instante ao outro ficou ainda mais animada. “Mamãe e papai deixaram que nós usássemos a casa de veraneio, não é ótimo?”  
“Sim, vai ser ótimo.” Sorri, imaginando o quão entediante seria ficar uma semana trancado em uma casa com Gemma, Ashton e Janet.  
“Bem, papai apenas deixou com uma condição, que no caso seria que Hector terá de ir conosco. Não vi problemas, acho justo inclusive, em tê-lo conosco, certo?” Não.  
“Claro que não terá problema.” Claro que sim, eu não aguentava sequer passar vinte minutos em sua presença sem querer me jogar da ponte mais próxima, agora imaginem uma semana inteira de falsa educação e “Quando eu estava viajando pelo interior belga com meus companheiros de viagem..” Só de imaginar minha paciência já estourava.  
“Você pode levar os meninos também, sabe, aqueles seus dois outros amigos, o colega de quarto de Louis se não me engano.”  
“Niall e Zayn.”  
“Esses mesmos! Niall, acho que esse seria aquele de olhos azuis, certo?” Assenti. “Me parece ser uma ótima companhia.”   
“Ele é, os dois são na verdade.” Sorri.  
“Bem, acho devemos ir agora, não é Janet?” Hector interrompeu.  
“Acho que sim, bem, Harry. A viagem será depois do jantar em nossa casa, apenas alguns dias depois, então tenha certeza de que terá suas malas prontas antes de irmos, certo? O trem não espera ninguém.” Riu, despediu-se com um abraço e seguiram na mesma direção em que vieram.

Sexta-feira, 28 de maio, 1943

O dia da formatura tinha chegado e desde o sol mostrou seu primeiro raio eu já estava de pé, ansioso demais para dormir mais que o necessário, talvez até um pouco menos. Tinham muitas coisas à serem organizadas para aquela noite, eu tinha que organizar minhas roupas e cuidar para que não se amassassem durante a correria do dia. Tinha que pegar minha beca e capelo que deveriam estar no prédio da coordenação e diretoria da Universidade, o lugar que eu evitava ao máximo de sequer chegar na porta.  
Mr. Miles nunca mais tinha aparecido para me pedir ajuda com nada, o que era bem estranho na verdade, já que toda semana ele sempre me pedia ajuda com alguma coisa na biblioteca ou qualquer trabalho que pudesse me dar, passávamos muito tempo conversando quando cheguei aqui, depois de um tempo ele se tornou uma figura paterna para mim.  
Depois de passar por uma fila enorme de formandos consegui finalmente pegar as roupas, pois a maioria de nós tínhamos alugado as roupas e estavam sendo entregues agora e todos aparentemente alugaram no mesmo lugar.  
Segui com minhas roupas embaladas em uma proteção de tecido e pendurada num cabide de madeira, o chapéu estava numa caixa vermelha com laço dourado.  
Quando não tinha mais nada para fazer ou arrumar já eram quatro da tarde, o campus estava movimentado com a empresa de organização de festas montando tudo, correndo de um lado à outro carregando grandes mesas redondas de madeira, acompanhados de outras pessoas carregando enormes bolsas cheias de panos de mesa.  
Cadeiras para todos os lados atrapalhando a passagem pelas estreitas ruas e calçadas do campus, alguns caminhões estavam estacionados ali perto também, de onde tudo era tirado. Estava tudo uma bagunça e eu não poderia esperar para simplesmente poder deitar e descansar em minha cama por mais mísero que fosse esse descanso, porém naquele dia pareceu que tudo e todos conspiraram para acabar com quaisquer chances de deitar que eu tivesse naquele dia, pois quando cheguei em meu dormitório, de onde logo teria que sair, Nick andava em círculos, roendo suas unhas impecáveis.  
“Você vai fazer um buraco no chão andando desse jeito.” Joguei minha chave em minha escrivaninha. “Qual o motivo de suas unhas estarem todas jogadas no chão?” Perguntei enquanto tirava meu terno, o jogando na cama, aproveitando a única chance do dia e deitei, ninguém é de ferro.  
“Eu não tô preparado pra me formar Harry. O que vai acontecer da minha vida depois disso? Vou ter que virar a porra de um adulto “de verdade” e ficar escutando ordens e o pior de tudo.” Parou quando ficou quase sem ar. “Vou ter que trabalhar.” Ele parecia estar realmente em pânico, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada além de rir de seu desespero.  
“Essa é a vida, Nick, desista ou lide com isso, caso contrário passará o resto de sua vida se lamentando.” Disse curto e grosso. Ele me encarou, sabia que eu não disse aquilo na intenção de magoá-lo, mas na intenção de fazê-lo refletir.  
“Você tem razão.” Suspirou. “Vou seguir em frente ou tudo que fiz nesses últimos quatro anos terão sido jogados no lixo, certo?” Assenti, ele ainda andava pelo quarto, nervoso com uma mão na cintura e a outra em sua boca, ainda roendo seus próprios dedos, pois já não tinham mais unhas para serem arrancadas, seu próximo passo seria roer suas próprias falanges caso não parasse logo com aquilo.  
“Para de roer esses dedos, você vai se machucar.” Reclamei.  
“Você reclama de meu modo de aliviar o estresse, mas não para de balançar essa bendita perna.” Apontou para minha perna que tremia como um coqueiro em meio a um vendaval.  
“Certo.” Parei abruptamente.   
Ele se jogou sentado na cama, agora eram suas pernas que não paravam de tremer, ele tinha seus dois braços apoiados pelos cotovelos sobre seus joelhos, as mãos tapando parte de seu rosto enquanto ele respirava fundo, seus olhos fechados.  
“Como você acha que nossas vidas vão ser daqui pra frente?” Perguntei. Eu pensava sobre isso o tempo todo e ao mesmo tempo que milhares de possibilidades tomavam minha mente, tudo parecia ser um grande buraco negro que sugava todas as minhas expectativas, deixando apenas uma folha em branco no lugar.  
Nick suspirou, olhando o chão, ainda respirando fundo sorriu como se estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos. Balançando a cabeça de forma negativa disse. “Eu não tenho a mínima ideia, a mais remota possível. Acho que vou trabalhar com papai por um tempo, juntar meu dinheiro e continuar minha vida, há muitos rapazes precisando de conforto à noite, Harry.” Ele parecia estar criando possibilidades apenas para criar expectativas.  
“Eu não quero saber do agora, Nick. Estou perguntando como você acha que sua vida será, como você viverá, a pessoa em que vai se tornar, ou pretende ficar nesse estilo de vida vadia até que complete oitenta anos?”  
“Não me parece uma má ideia.” Suspirou. “E você?”  
“Quero passar na prova, me tornar um bom advogado e daí em diante seja o que deus quiser, até se pararmos para pensar no final de tudo nunca temos o poder da escolha, sabe? Livre arbítrio é uma jaula feita para nos prender na sensação de liberdade.”   
“Você mudou de curso e eu não fui informado ou você tá com essa crise de Platão com Nietzsche há muito tempo e só eu não percebi?” Brincou, me arrancando algumas risadas contidas.  
“É só que os últimos meses me fizeram pensar muito sobre tudo, Louis me fez pensar muito sobre muita coisa. Ele tem essa alma criativa e questionadora, e eu sou um rapaz muito impressionável.” Ri. “Ele colocou muitas coisas em minha mente e fiquei reflexivo. Só isso.”  
Ele suspirou com força, batendo as mãos nas pernas e se apoiando para levantar. “Vou sentir sua falta, cachinhos de mel.”  
“Vou sentir sua falta, álcool setenta.” Apertei sua mão que me tinha sido estendida, levantei em sua frente, o puxando para um abraço apertado.   
Nossa vida juntos não acabou junto com o curso, eu e Nick tivemos muitos outros anos para aproveitar nossa amizade. Porém, aquele era o fim de um ciclo, pois a partir do momento em que pegássemos nossos diplomas nossas vidas tomariam outros rumos.  
Eu consegui um pouco, não sei por quanto tempo exatamente, mas foi como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona de trás para frente, eu dormi, mas meu corpo não tinha relaxado, ele não poderia, era impossível que meu corpo se tranquilizasse quando eu estava com tanta ansiedade correndo por minhas veias, tantos pensamentos intensos corroendo minha mente e expectativas que esperavam ser correspondidas ao cair da noite.  
O relógio estava prestes a bater às oito horas e eu terminava de enrolar o nó de minha gravata borboleta, meu terno muito bem engomado coberto bela longa beca preta que vestia, dentro do quarto fazia calor, principalmente com todas aquelas roupas terrivelmente pesadas. Penteei meus cabelos em frente ao espelho, meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, meu coração batia com a força de um motor e meus braços tremiam, eu por pouco não conseguia mantê-los erguidos para terminar de arrumar meus poucos e grossos cachos. Nick ainda não vestia sua beca, porém terminava de abotoar seu terno e agora passava perfume, tendo certeza de não esquecer parte nenhuma de seu corpo.  
Nós dois nos mantínhamos calados, aproveitando a calmaria para nos concentrarmos em nós mesmos e focar em o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu terminava de checar meu cabelo, eu nunca fui tão vaidoso ou cuidadoso com meu cabelo, mas naquela noite eu queria estar impecável, sem uma falha, por menor que fosse. Era a noite mais importante de minha vida. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e nos encaramos com interrogações em nossos rostos.  
“Você chamou alguém?” Perguntei enquanto ia até a porta.  
“Eu não.” Voltou a passar o pente em seu intocável topete castanho.  
“Filho!” Foi a primeira palavra que ouvi quando abri a porta, dando de cara com toda minha família, acompanhada dos Irwin e Grimshaw. Socorro.  
Mamãe, Gemma, Ashton, seus pais e os de Nick invadiram nosso quarto, onde poucas coisas estavam em seus lugares certos, pois já nos arrumávamos para ir embora. Mamãe se pendurou em meu pescoço, me dando incontáveis beijos por todo o rosto e me marcando de batom por todas as bochechas enquanto vi pelo canto do olho que Sra. Grimshaw fazia o mesmo com Nick, não pude evitar rir da situação em que fomos jogados.  
Agora ela me abraçava com toda a força que tinha em seu pequeno corpo, e eu retribuía na mesma intensidade de emoção, mas não de força. Ela lacrimejava contra meu peito e eu a acariciava as costas, a confortando. Naquela época eu não tinha a mínima noção do motivo pelo qual ela tanto chorava, dizia que era apenas orgulho, mas eu não achava que tantas lágrimas pudessem ver do sentimento de orgulho, pois era um sentimento bom, e lágrimas vem de tristeza certo? Bem, não. Errado. Anos mais tarde eu vivi a sensação de ver todos vocês se formando na escola, pegando seus primeiros diplomas, mais alguns anos depois vi meus netos se tornarem adultos e seguirem o mesmo caminho e agora sei que o que mamãe sentiu naquele momento, assim como senti em cada uma das formaturas de vocês, foi o mais cru, puro e sincero orgulho humanamente possível de se sentir por uma pessoa que você ajudou a colocar no mundo, criou e educou e que agora tem apenas o céu como limite.  
Eu ria feliz enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros, ela proferia palavras desconexas entre suas lágrimas e eu apenas ria, Gemma ao nosso lado secando suas lágrimas com o lenço de pano perolado que tinha na mão, Ashton ao seu lado também prendia as lágrimas, mas não continha o enorme sorriso.  
Afastei mamãe a dei um beijo longo em sua testa, ela me olhou nos olhos com os seus afogados em lágrimas que se perdiam nas curvas de seu sorriso.  
Do outro lado do quarto Nick conversava com seus pais e irmãos, que faziam uma pequena roda ao seu redor, eu não tinha notado antes, mas Ashton segurava um belo buquê com vários tipos de flores, colorido por todos os lados.  
Me aproximei um pouco mais e senti de longe o cheiro adocicado das flores.  
Incontáveis minutos se passaram com toda aquela seção de choro, lágrimas, palavras emocionadas até que Nick e eu batemos nossos pés e dissemos que já estava na hora de irmos ao salão de festas, quando chegamos ao térreo demos de cara com os outros três que chegavam enfileirados lado à lado. Niall estava usando uma beca assim como eu e Nick, Zayn e Louis apenas vestiam seus trajes mais formais possíveis, todos riam de alguma coisa que deve ter sido dita no caminho. Nos cumprimentamos e seguimos em grupo ao salão.  
Chegando na entrada encontramos a multidão de alunos e suas famílias, em vários pontos daquele enorme espaço aberto a mesma cena que desenrolou-se em meu quarto se repetia, inúmeros casais de pais e seus filhos se abraçavam, choravam, outros eram mais secos e só conversavam um pouco distantes dos outros, o suficiente para que se ouvissem. Tentamos nos aproximar do início da fila, mas isso nos tomou bons vinte minutos de espera, mas que não foram desperdiçados de maneira nenhuma, todos conversavam e se divertiam, os garotos estavam rindo de tudo, Louis principalmente, Niall e Nick já tinham, de algum modo, suas becas um pouco sujas em suas barras de tanto se movimentarem. Eu conversava animadamente com Ash e minha irmã, eles conversavam sozinhos sobre algo e eu simplesmente tomei parte na conversa, me fazendo peça dela.  
Quando entramos fomos guiados até nossa mesa pelo recepcionista contratado da festa, nossa mesa era gigante, tanto que sequer me lembro exatamente quantos lugares. Todos se juntaram naquela noite, os Johansson não perderiam aquilo então já estavam em seus lugares, sentadinhos e degustando o vinho oferecido pelo buffet.  
Toda a família de Nick chegou conosco, os Irwin também, inclusive os irmãos mais novos de Ashton que eu pouco via em tantos anos. A mesa era realmente grande, escolhi um lugar e coloquei meu capelo em frente a cadeira escolhida, mas quando olhei para o outro lado da mesa Janet me olhava com olhinhos de filhote, batendo discretamente na cadeira ao seu lado, engoli em seco e procurei pelos olhos de Louis, que encontrei justamente uma cadeira depois da de Janet, sorrindo suavemente para mim, sorri de volta e dei a volta na mesa, dando um beijo na testa de Janet quando cheguei lá. Fiquei ereto novamente e deu uma piscadela para Louis, que me retribuiu com um de seus sorrisos encantadoramente charmosos.  
A cerimônia oficial de entrega de canudos não começaria antes da maia- noite, então a orquestra contratada estourava as paredes do salão com suas músicas estranhamente animadas e mamãe não perdia uma chance sequer de requebrar a cintura, então já tinha arrastado papai até o meio da enorme e iluminada pista de dança, onde em algum momento as cadeiras para os formandos se sentassem. Ash e Gemma dançavam animados perto deles, trocando sussurros entre os paços descombinados e vez ou outra um tinha que segurar o outro para que não caísse em meio a um surto de risos, eles sempre foram o melhor casal que conheci, bem, depois de mamãe e papai e eu e Louis, mas ainda assim um dos melhores, sem esquecer é claro de Niall e Zayn.  
Em minha mesa os Johansson continuavam sentados, Sr. E Sra. Johansson com o mais puro tédio em seus rostos e sequer tentavam disfarçar, Hector não estava diferente, olhando suas unhas a todo momento e respirando com força, tudo isso enquanto Janet parecia entediada por não estar dançando, entristecida por estar no meio daqueles dois velhos e o idoso de espírito que era seu irmão mais velho, Janet realmente foi a ovelha negra da família. Revirei os olhos para aqueles três e não me contive na vontade de resgatá-la dali no mesmo momento, aparecendo ao seu lado com uma mão estirada e instantaneamente arrancando um sorriso feliz da jovem.  
Louis viu tudo de onde dançava com os meninos em uma rodinha em meio aos outros convidados do baile, olhei para ele quando nos aproximamos, procurando reprovação em seus olhos, mas ele apenas fez como eu ainda cedo e me deu uma piscadela e um sorriso matador. A noite estava maravilhosa, todos nos divertíamos e eu conversava sobre inúmeras coisas aleatórias com Jan, fazíamos comentários engraçados sobre a pompa de certos convidados e de senhoras que usavam grandes chapéus de plumas, por algum motive desconhecido, que eram maiores que o dobro da largura de seus corpos, era exagerado e engraçado.  
Todos no salão ouviram as doze badaladas do relógio principal da Universidade e foi quando a música subitamente parou, de um momento ao outro, inúmeras cadeiras enfileiradas foram postas no lugar onde minutos antes todos dançavam animados e bebiam. Mr. Miles subiu ao palco montado e bateu no microfone, testando.  
Coçou a garganta e o som grave chamou a atenção de todos, que já sentavam em suas mesas com exceção dos formandos, que tomávamos nossos lugares nas cadeiras alfabeticamente designadas por curso. “Senhoras e senhores, boa noite. É com um enorme prazer que venho anunciar o início de mais uma cerimônia de formatura da Universidade de Harvard.” Todos começaram a bater palmas calorosamente, sob as palmas ouvíamos fungadas e soluços vindo de algumas mesas, ao mesmo tempo que era hilário era lindo.  
Mr. Miles fez um discurso sobre perseverança e conquista, sobre como tudo que vivenciamos naquele campus nos marcaria para o resto de nossas vidas e que deveríamos pegar todas aquelas memórias e usá-las para um bem maior. Então as chamadas começaram, cinco cursos de cada área estavam se formando naquela data, outra festa aconteceria depois para formandos de outros cursos, pois todos em uma mesma noite seria muito demorado e complicado de gerenciar. Eram cinco cursos dos cursos de humanas, mais cinco dos de biológicas e saúde mais cinco dos de exatas, que era onde Niall e Nick estavam, muito próximos um do outro inclusive.  
Primeiro os nomes do curso de medicina foram chamados, por serem a maior turma e considerados os mais importantes estudantes da universidade pois bem, eles viriam a salvar vidas, então isso é bem importante para a sociedade, em seguida o curso de engenharia, o curso e paixão de Niall, e então o meu. Ver Niall naquele palco me fez chorar de emoção, vê-lo com seu canudo em mãos, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhou o presente de natal com o qual tanto sonhou, as lágrimas correndo seu rosto, foi uma das cenas mais puras que tive o prazer de presenciar em minha vida.  
Quando meu nome foi chamado e ecoou por todo o salão, meu coração não se decidia entre bater acelerado ou simplesmente parar, foi um momento de extrema agonia que eu tentei ao máximo fazer com que não fosse percebido. Minhas pernas tremiam com a correria do sangue, eu caminhava com mais forjada calma do mundo ao palco, por pouco minhas pernas não fraquejaram definitivamente e eu não caí do pequeno lance de escadas diretamente ao chão. Sob minha beca eu escondia minhas mãos trêmulas e suadas, as esfregando uma na outra em puro nervosismo. Me aproximei de Mr. Miles, que sorria para mim orgulhoso, o mesmo sorriso que vi no rosto de mamãe mais cedo, do mesmo modo que eu o tomei como um pai ele me tomou como filho. Entregou o canudo preto em minhas mãos que balançavam.  
Me puxou em um abraço apertado, ao qual correspondi quando comecei a chorar em seu ombro alto, ele alisava minhas costas com intensidade e dizia em meu ouvido “Estou orgulhoso de você, filho.” Sorri imensamente feliz. Ele me afastou, olhando fundo em meus olhos e sorrindo aberto para mim. Deu dois tapas leves em meu ombro e abriu o caminho para que eu passasse, encontrando os principais professores de meu corso, aos quais apertei a mão de todos, alguns foram intensos como o reitor e me puxaram em abraços também.  
Desci daquele palco com a certeza de que meu coração poderia parar a qualquer momento a partir dali. Voltei ao meu lugar nas cadeiras, ao lado de meus colegas que ainda eram chamados.  
Todo aquele processo demorou mais cerca de uma hora até que todos os alunos tivessem seus canudos, mas não acaba por aí. Ainda faltavam os oradores darem seus discursos e eu, estranhamente, fui escolhido para ser o orador de meu curso. Lembro-me perfeitamente bem de ter botado em William, um aluno dedicado e extrovertido da turma que não teria problema nenhum em ter uma multidão ouvindo suas sábias palavras sobre como faria de tudo para cumprir a lei. Bem, ele tinha menos de vinte e um anos e vivia bêbado, acho que não é um bom modo de começar a cumprir uma promessa dessa magnitude, mas quem sou eu para julgar? Anos mais tarde descobri que ele se tornou um ótimo advogado. Parece que o mundo realmente dá voltas, certo?  
Os oradores dos cursos de medicina já tinha falado e o de engenharia acabava de terminar seu discurso. Foi quando meu nome ecoou novamente pelas paredes que eu tive certeza de que tudo aquilo era real, de que tudo tinha realmente tinha acontecido e eu finalmente estava concluindo meu curso tão desejado.  
Ainda tremendo, mas agora menos que há uma hora, levantei e voltei àquele palco terrivelmente alto para alguém com medo de cair, que era exatamente meu caso. Caminhei lentamente ao microfone, eu nunca tinha usado um daqueles antes, pois não eram tão comuns naquela época. Observei o chão cheio dos capelos que foram atirados quando a entrega de canudos foi encerrada e sorri com a imagem, respirei fundo e comecei.  
“Hum, primeiramente deixem-me pedir desculpas por minhas possíveis falhas nesse discursos, pois nunca fui tão bom com palavras quanto como sou em responder longas tarefas do Sr. Huston e suas problemáticas sobre os códigos penais.” Todos que entenderam minha referência riram. Cocei a garganta. “Bem, eu não entrei nesse curso de direito por ser um negócio de família e ter sido empurrado aos pés do Direito por vontade de terceiros, não, esse não foi meu caso. Sempre me encontrei no direito com a sede de tornar o mundo um lugar mais justo, pelo menos um pedacinho dele, por menor que possa ser. Daqui há dez anos quero saber que vivo de algo com o qual me identifico, plenamente feliz e satisfeito sabendo que inocentes foram recompensados e criminosos estão tendo suas punições devidas, quero ter a sensação de dever cumprido e a paz de espírito que isso me trará.” Respirei fundo. “Esses últimos quatro anos, assim como nosso digníssimo reitor a quem tenho como um pai.” Olhei para o público novamente. “Desculpa pai.” Todos riram e encontrei papai em nossa mesa com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir. “Nós vamos levar essa experiência para o resto de nossas vidas e eu saio daqui com a consciência limpa e a mente cheia de memórias maravilhosas, levando ao meu lado pessoas com quem espero dividir o resto de minha vida.” Olhei diretamente nos olhos inundados de Louis. “Eu sei que fiz valer meu tempo aqui, mas vocês fizeram valer o de vocês? Espero que sim, pois esses serão quatro anos que nunca voltarão, então se não foram aproveitados, façam com que todos os segundos a partir desse sejam contados como os melhores momentos de suas vidas, pois eu sei que os meus serão.”   
Dei um paço para trás, me afastando do microfone e fazendo uma reverencia em agradecimento enquanto o salão explodia ao som das palmas dos convidados.  
Caminhei novamente até as escadas, as descendo e voltando para o mesmo lugar, onde eu ficaria novamente até que todos os oradores dessem suas falas, o que tomou mais meia hora.  
Quando tudo isso acabar eu não planejava sequer colocar os pés numa formatura novamente, mas mais uma vez eu me enganei.  
Assim que o último orador desceu do palco Mr. Miles deu as ordens para que a pista fosse liberada e em um piscar de olhos todas as cadeiras tinham sumido, o espaço estava novamente livre e a música voltou a soar estrondosa.  
Mamãe não cansava de apertar minhas bochechas e despejar beijos por todo meu rosto, Niall e Nick se aproximaram animados, Niall completamente vermelho em sua empolgação e Nick rindo dele, nos abraçamos, os três ao mesmo tempo.  
“Eu amo vocês, cara.” Niall declarou-se. “Pra caralho.” Rimos juntos.  
Quando nos separamos senti uma mão suave em minhas costas. Louis. Virei para abraça-lo, o tomando com força em meus braços, o apertando como que nunca fosse soltá-lo, e não era meu plano, de fato.  
“Você não tem noção de o quanto eu quero te beijar agora.” Sussurrou contra meu pescoço para que ninguém visse o que falava. “Você não tem noção do quanto quero fazer amor com você usando essa beca.” Fiquei completamente corado com o que disse. Ele me afastou e deu uma piscadela daquelas para mim novamente, me deixando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um tremendo rubor nas bochechas.  
Novamente a música soava e novamente mamãe já tinha arrastado papai para a pista de dança, ela sempre foi muito animada, deveria ter sido uma grande boêmia em outra vida. Já eram quase três horas da manhã quando as músicas mais lentas começaram a tocar e o salão se encher de casais dançando apoiados um no outro, alguns com a distância de meio braço entre sim, ah o pudor das damas e cavalheiros, era seria hilário se não fosse trágico.  
Eu estava sentado em nossa enorme mesa, conversando com Janet sobre algo quando ouvimos a voz, particularmente irritante, da Sra. Johansson nos mandando ir dançar na pista como o belo casal que éramos, bem, pode parecer estranho, mas daquela vez quem sorrateiramente revirou os olhos foi a própria Janet, prendi a risada e levantamos para dançar. Em meio à pista de dança nós éramos também parte daqueles casais com meio braço de distância entre nossos troncos enquanto meus pais tinham suas cabeças apoiadas uma na do outro, era lindo.  
“Desculpa por mamãe ser assim, querendo me atirar pra cima de você” Ela riu envergonhada.  
“Ah, depois de tanto tempo já estou com o couro mais grosso às investidas de sua mãe.” Ri pelo nariz, realmente depois de tanto tempo aguentando aquela mulher nos jogando um para o outro aprendi a simplesmente ignorar, embora realmente gostasse muito de Jan.  
Continuamos a dançar lentamente, Ash e Gem aparecerem ao nosso lado, dançando em círculos e toda vez que viravam o rosto de um aparecia, como um peão, e faziam caras engraçadas o que levava eu e Jan aos risos, mas quando foi a vez de Gemma novamente vi que seus olhos prenderam em alguém atrás de mim e quando foi a vez de Ashton ele viu a mesma coisa e fez uma brincadeira com as sobrancelhas, como se insinuasse algo.  
Foi quando ouvi uma risada baixa do meu lado oposto e um toque suave vem ao meu ombro, assustados eu e minha acompanhante nos viramos para ver Louis parado ao meu lado e paramos de dançar.  
“Olá, Lou.” Jan o cumprimenta.  
“Olá, Jan.” Ele sorri cordialmente. “Você se importaria caso eu precise de seu querido Harold por alguns minutos certo?”  
“Oh, claro que não.” Ela desconectou nossos braços, mas rapidamente deu um beijo em minha bochecha. “Pode tê-lo por quanto tempo precisar.” Se afastou. “Estarei na mesa com mamãe.”  
Ela virou-se e caminhou lentamente até seu lugar, Louis no mesmo instante agarrou-me pelo punho e disse “Tenho uma surpresa para você.” Sorri. Olhei para Gemma e Ashton, que agora nos olhavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo caras insinuativas, joguinhos com as sobrancelhas que eu sequer sabia que eram possíveis. Quando ele começou a me direcionar pela mão olhei mais uma vez à minha irmã e cunhado para vê-los silenciosamente “Cuidado.” Rindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente virei para frente e me deixei ser guiado pelo enorme corredor que dava do salão de festas, que na verdade era o ginásio da universidade, ao corredor principal da área esportiva de Harvard.  
Em frente à uma simples porta vermelha de madeira nós paramos. “O que você quer me mostrar?” Ele abriu a porta, que tinha “armário do zelador” escrito numa placa bem na linha de meus olhos. “Oh, não, Louis. É muito arriscado.” Ele sequer me deu ouvidos, calando meus lábios com um leve toque de seu indicador e sussurrando “Shhh.”  
Abriu a porta lentamente, ela não tinha realmente uma tranca, então não foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Ele entrou primeiro, como se para me mostrar que era seguro entrarmos, estendendo seus braços para mim, tomei suas mãos e me deixei ser arrastado para dentro do pequeno quarto que tinha cheiro de desinfetante. A música lenta ainda dava para ser ouvida ao longe, mas não tão alta quanto antes.  
“Eu não poderia perder a chance de dançar uma valsa com você no dia de sua formatura.” Se aproximou, me tomando pela cintura e unindo nossos corpos, meu rosto rente ao seu, nossas respirações se cruzando. Levou sua mão esquerda por toda a lateral de meu corpo, pelo caminho mais longo, até minha mão, a levantando e juntando nossas mãos juntas.  
Como mágica a música que começou a tocar era uma das mais conhecidas valsas de todos os tempos, nós dançávamos e rodopiávamos naquele pequeno espaço do armário escuro, com apenas as luzes de fora passando pelo vidro fosco da porta e parcialmente nos iluminando. Eu observava seus olhos azuis sob cada nuance de luz, as mudanças de tonalidade que a iluminação e a falta dela causavam em seus olhos, seus lábios vermelhos como morangos frescos. Estávamos focados em nossos rostos, assistindo um ao outro sob a luz fraca.  
Hoje era a melhor noite da minha vida e tudo que tomou para levar esse título foi uma maldita valsa escondida em um apertado armário de zelador.  
Louis se aproximou de mim com seu rosto, lentamente unindo nossos lábios com ternura, nossos olhos fechados. Não movimentávamos nossos lábios, não tinha nada de erótico naquele toque, apenas paixão, e o mais intenso desejo de que aquele momento nunca acabasse.  
Quando quebramos o beijo ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, sorrisos bobos tomavam nossas expressões, era mágico como ele me fazia sentir bem com apenas um toque.  
Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto a música mudava e nós apenas dançávamos abraçados, lentamente e em círculos, aquele sorriso abobalhado não saindo de meu rosto até o clarear do dia.

Sábado, 29 de maio, 1943

No dia seguinte todos estavam extremamente cansados da madrugada que se passou, eu fui para meu dormitório com Louis quando saímos do armário do zelador, mas antes passamos em minha mesa para dar a desculpa de que ele não estava se sentindo bem, então eu o levaria ao quarto e ficaria lá para cuidar dele. Fizemos um belo teatro, pois até a mãe de Jan se preocupou, levantando para o dar um abraço nele.  
Rodamos a mesa toda, nos despedindo de todos e então fomos fazer o mesmo na mesa dos Horan, onde conheci toda a família graças a Louis que era um bichinho social, mas sem perder o personagem. Claro que todos aqueles que sabiam de nossa secreta união não caíram naquele teatro, como por exemplo Gemma que não perdeu a chance de soltar um “Espero que consigam caminhar normalmente amanhã.”  
Aos risos, discretos é claro, eu fingia que o carregava até sairmos das vistas de todos que estavam na festa, então caminhando normalmente até meu quarto, onde ficamos acordados por mais algumas horas e dormimos abraçados em minha cama, o que explicava ele estar jogado sobre meu peito na tarde daquele dia, quando acordamos.  
O meu lençol por pouco não exibindo ao mundo nossos corpos por completo, já que ele só cobria parcialmente nossas pernas, deixando uma das minhas para fora. Eu estava deitado encarando o teto, Louis dormia em meu peito, respirando suavemente enquanto eu acariciava seu ombro nu. Niall e Zayn dormiam amaçados na cama de Nick enquanto o próprio dormia no chão, abraçado com uma garrafa de champanhe vazia, eles deveriam ter chegado juntos depois que dormimos, pois estavam todos vestidos, tirando Zayn que parecia ter algo contra roupas demais na hora de dormir e estava apenas em suas roupas de baixo.  
“Bom dia.” A voz grogue de Louis tomou meus ouvidos.  
“Bom dia.” O olhei, sorrimos e demos um leve toque de lábios, ele era encantador.  
“Quais os planos para o dia, senhor recém graduado?” Ele agora brincava com seus dedos sobre meu peito nu, fazendo linhas aleatórias na pele.  
“Hum, hoje tem o baile dos Johansson e você vai comigo.” Ele fez uma careta, o que me fez sorrir e beijá-lo novamente. “Nem tente se opor, nós vamos sim.” O apertei contra mim.  
“Certo, agora eu tô com raiva.” Fez birra, empurrando meu peito. “E você com mau hálito.” Fez bico. “Sai daqui.” Ri com sua falsa raiva e levantei da cama, levando o lençol comigo, o deixando exposto sobre a cama, rindo ainda mais com a velocidade na qual puxou o travesseiro para se cobrir. “Você é um palhaço, deveria desistir da carreira de advogado e tentar o circo, sabia?”  
Passei por cima do corpo largado de Nicholas no chão e fui até o banheiro.  
Bem, o baile dos Johansson era essa noite e eu de jeito nenhum poderia faltar ou mamãe teria certeza de que eu não sobreviveria mais um dia depois daquele. Entrei no banheiro para tomar banho, o dia ainda estava claro, não deveriam ser mais que quatro horas da tarde quando acordei e o baile seria às nove, então ainda me restava muito tempo para conseguir convencer pelo menos Nick e esperar que os outros dois se apiedassem de mim e nos acompanhassem.  
Meia hora depois era o que eu estava fazendo, sentado em minha cama, com Louis ao meu lado, nós dois tínhamos sido os únicos a tomar banho, ele depois de mim, usando apenas nossas toalhas para nos cobrir enquanto eu implorava aos garotos que fossem comigo.  
“Por favor, cara.” Eu estava prestes a me ajoelhar em sua frente e implorar fervorosamente, mas Niall não se comovia e Zayn só cederia caso o namorado também concordasse. “Isso é muito importante, eu não estaria nessa situação se não fosse algo importante e vocês sabem disso.”  
“Harry, a gente sabe o quão importante isso é, mas primeiro de tudo estamos com uma ressaca terrível e eu não aguento grandes eventos, cresci em festas como essas e sei o quão irritantes são.” Olhei para Zayn, esperando um pouco de compaixão, mas o bastardo apenas deu de ombros, pouco se fodendo pois o que o namorado dizia era mais importante.  
“Certo, então Nick, você obrigatoriamente vai conosco.” Nick estava encarando o chão, ainda agarrado com sua garrafa de champanhe, dormindo sentado para ser mais exato. Ele se assustou ao ouvir seu nome e me encarou nervoso.  
“Eu? Mas o que eu te fiz?” Ele parecia magoado, mas era só a ressaca falando.  
“Você vai.” Afirmei.  
“Qual escolha que eu tenho?”  
“Nenhuma.”  
“Exatamente.” Deu de ombros. “Mas me aguardem, tudo isso está sendo guardado no meu bauzinho de cobranças, serei um grande economista e vocês sofrerão as consequências de meu diploma.” Colocou a garrafa verde sobre sua escrivaninha parcialmente vazia.  
Eu gargalhei de suas palavras bêbadas e levantei, segurando a toalha para que não caísse e eu desse um show aos convidados, abri meu guarda roupas e tirei qualquer roupa dali, apenas para não ficar despido, e joguei um par de calças para Louis também.  
Mais tarde dentro do taxi, quando eu estava acompanhado de Louis e Nick em frente ao grande portão da, tão grande quanto, mansão dos Johansson eu batia meu pé fervorosamente no chão do carro, imaginando o que seria daquela noite e sobre para quantos homens importantes da aristocracia, assim como o Sr. Johansson e papai, eu seria apresentado como o noivo de Janet e futuro detentor das fortunas que viriam a chamar-se Styles-Johansson assim que o matrimônio fosse selado.  
A porta dupla de madeira maciça estava aberta, um grande tapeta estampado com ilustrações de flores e folhas em suas extremidades cobria os grandes e largos degraus que nos levariam até o interior da pomposa mansão. Descemos do taxi depois do pagamento e assim que todos saíram, como se tivéssemos ensaiado tudo, arrumamos nossos paletós ao mesmo tempo, numa engraçada sincronia, mas aparentemente fui o único que percebeu isso e ri sozinho, os fazendo me olhar engraçado.  
Lá dentro só havia o tipo de pessoa do qual eu e Janet nos unimos na noite anterior para fazer piadas sobre, lordes com seus pincinês pendendo de seus bolsos, seus ternos e paletós bem engomados, todos trajados como pinguins cheios de pompa, as senhoras e moças todas vestidas em belos e brilhantes vestidos cintilantes em cores primaveris. Tanto eu quanto os meninos não poderíamos estar nos sentindo mais deslocados, até que Janet e o encosto de seu irmão apareceram para nos arrastar para o olho do furacão, onde seus pais estavam cercados de barões e suas famílias.  
Não vi um rastro sequer de qualquer um dos membros de minha família, então fui obrigado a permanecer parado lá pelo tempo que fosse enquanto Nick de alguma forma conseguiu se enfiar nas conversas completamente burocráticas que não poderia me interessar menos naquela época quanto fazem hoje. Números sempre foram a “coisa” do Nick, não a minha, eu detestava até mesmo ter que responder a data de meu aniversário em formulários, por não ser bom com números e ter medo de trocar a data com o número do mês.  
Louis nunca pareceu estar tão afogado no tédio quanto naquele momento, Nicholas era o único parecendo ter algum tipo de entretenimento naquele lugar e eu não conseguia virar para lado nenhum sem que alguém me perguntasse se não sou o caçula dos Styles e depois que eu afirmava ele não se cansavam de me perguntar como iam os negócios de papai ou como mamãe estava passando.  
Conforme as horas iam passando Janet tomou meu braço e começou a me arrastar consigo para todos os cantos da casa, me apresentando aos outros jovens que também estavam naquela festa, alguns colegas de trabalho de nossos pais nos pararam também durante o percurso, fazendo as mesmas perguntas que eu já tinha respondido mais de cinco vezes nos dez minutos anteriores, e o mesmo para Jan, só que em relação ao nosso noivado, pois era a única coisa de interessante que tinham para pergunta-la sobre sua vida, nada de como vão os estudos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas sobre como seria nosso casamento e o planejamento para crianças, eu não me cansava de abaixar a cabeça apenas para poder revirar os olhos, como eu sei que ela também fazia, bufando irritada toda vez que virávamos as costas para dar de cara com outra pessoa e onde repetiríamos todo o processo.  
Por um momento perdi meu namorado e amigo de vista para mais tarde os encontrar sentados à uma das mesas, Louis com suas pernas cruzadas, sentado um pouco de lado na cadeira e as mãos descansando sobre seu joelho enquanto Nick estava largado na cadeira ao seu lado, girando um copo de uísque em sua mão e impressionantemente Hector sentado ao seu lado, tagarelando sobre qualquer coisa da qual eu sei, com certeza, que não interessava a ninguém, muito menos a Louis, quanto interessava ao próprio Hector, que parecia ser o único a não se dar conta de o quão irritante estava sendo enquanto tagarelava como uma gralha.  
Nick apenas ria contendo o escândalo que queria fazer toda vez que olhava a cara emburrada que Louis fazia enquanto meu futuro cunhado não calava a boca.  
Minutos mais tarde um senhor, estranhamente conversável naquele tipo de situação, nos parou quando estávamos parados exatamente atrás de Louis, Hector e Nick, onde a situação continuava a mesma. Hector essa incessável e se permitissem ele continuaria daquele jeito pelo resto da semana, sem descanso, água ou comida, apenas tagarelando sobre suas viagens à passeio pela Europa antes que a segunda guerra estourasse.  
Eu estava focado demais em sua conversa para ouvir qualquer coisa saída da boca daquele senhor. “E quando eu e meus camaradas estávamos perto do bosque, oh que lindo bosque aquele, ouvimos a mata se mexer. Quando nos viramos para ver o que era, bem, um belo e vistoso cervo mamãe com seu filhote, era lindo, mas não tivemos pena, é claro. Naquela noite o jantar teria de ser servido, não tínhamos escolha.” Ele incrivelmente parou para dar um gole em sua taça de vinho, mas pareceu apenas molhar os lábios no líquido escuro.  
Então ele continuou falando até que Louis o interrompeu. “Oh, nos alpes belgas? Você passou uma semana lá? Interessante, mas sequer consigo aguentar a memória, sabe, papai tem irmãos que moram lá, não contenho minha náusea apenas de lembrar quanto tempo tive de passar lá em minhas férias quando mais novo.” Hector ficou um pouco constrangido, mas isso não o impediu de continuar tagarelando. “Oh? Paris, certo, também não aguento mais. Sabe, tendo nascido em Lyon me fez fazer inúmeras viagens à capital.” Certo, não havia mais nada sobre a europa e suas viagens que Hector pudesse falar que causaria em Louis a inveja que ele usualmente causava em outros jovens de seus ciclos sociais. “Itália? Hum, papai tinha grandes vinhedos no interior, assim como na Espanha, perto da divisa com Portugal.” Era oficial, Hector agora tinha sido devidamente calado, pois o único propósito de seu falatório interminável foi completamente destruído e nada que ele falasse sobre ponto nenhum da Europa seria capaz de superar a história de vida de Louis em todos esses mesmos lugares.  
Finalmente, como se era tivessem se passado desde que entrei naquela outra dimensão que era a grande mansão dos Johansson, Gemma e Ashton cruzaram a enorme porta, assim como mamãe e papai. Cumprimentaram todos em sua entrada, dando apertos de mãos fortes e beijos falsos. Apressada, querendo fugir de toda aquela falsidade quanto eu de todas aquelas perguntas inoportunas, Gemma arrastou Ashton pelo salão inteiro o mais discretamente possível até mim.  
“Socorro.” Foi a única coisa que disse quando chegou perto, o que fez o seu marido que estava completamente descabelado pela correria, rir. “Eu odeio isso, Harry. Me dê logo algo para beber antes que eu tenha que responder a mais um velho gordo o motivo pelo qual Ashton não toma as rédeas do casamento ou por ainda não termos filhos ainda.” Tomou o copo de minha mão. “Ah, oi Janet.” Virou tudo com raiva em sua goela, engolindo tudo com pressa.   
Janet parecia se divertir com o desespero de Gem, segurando o riso. “Não tem problema, querida, pode rir. Ela é louca mesmo.” Ashton colocou meus pensamentos em suas palavras e todos nós rimos, inclusive o alvo de nossas piadas.  
A madrugada já caía e em poucas horas o sol nos agraciaria com seus raios, todos nós estávamos no jardim atrás da mansão, sentados em sofás de ferro fundido, belissimamente desenhados. Conversávamos sobre tudo, principalmente fazíamos piadas sobre os velhos chatos do baile, claro que Janet foi quem começou com a onda de piadas, ela não poderia se conter, e incrivelmente Louis e Gemma eram os que mais riam do que ela falava sem pudor ou censura nenhuma.  
Todos tinham uma taça de champanhe, a garrafa estava sobre a mesa de centro feita de ferro e vidro, acompanhado de pequenos canapés. A noite continuou assim até que todos fomos para os quartos reservados a nós, mas dessa vez tive que dividir quarto com Nick e Ashton também, não só com Louis, mas isso não nos impediu de trancar a porta e dormirmos nós dois na grande cama de casal enquanto eles pegavam as camas de solteiros disponíveis enquanto Janet e Gem dividiam o mesmo quarto, que ficava em frente ao nosso.

Quarta-feira, 03 de junho, 1943

O dia anterior tinha sido o último dia de aulas para aqueles que não se formaram e amanhã oficialmente as férias começariam. Eu e Nick levamos todos os nossos pertences até a casa de nossos pais, que é onde ficaríamos até que cada um encontrasse um lugar para morar, sim, eu iria morar sozinho pela primeira vez em minha vida e minhas pernas tremiam só com o pensamento.  
A manhã tinha acabado de começar e nós dois já tínhamos tomado café e agora esperávamos pelos meninos em frente ao nosso velho prédio, como nossas malas jogadas aos nossos pés. Nick tinha começado a fumar há um tempo, então ele estava um pouco afastado de mim, me deixando contra o vento para que a fumaça não batesse em mim. E eu apenas brincava com meus dedos, não tinha nada melhor para fazer.  
Cinco minutos depois os três chegaram cheios de malas, cada um carregando duas, exceto por Louis que também tinha a bolsa, que usualmente colocava seus livros e cadernos do curso, pendurada em seu ombro.  
O campus estava praticamente vazio hoje, pois desde que as aulas tinham terminado a maioria dos alunos seguiram seus caminhos para suas casas, onde ficariam pelo resto das férias.  
Eles se aproximaram, jogando suas malas perto das nossas e em seguida caminhando até nós dois para nos cumprimentar com abraços, Nick continuava fumando afastado de mim e foi onde Niall e Zayn ficaram, tirando seus cigarros artesanais de seus bolsos e começaram a fumar juntos, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.  
Fiquei com Louis ao meu lado, não conversávamos, mas não era como se precisássemos preencher o silencio, já estava bom daquele jeito.  
Mais vinte minutos se passaram até que três luxuosos carros apareceram em fila, parando em frente a onde estávamos e em seguida dois rapazes desceram do último carro, pegando nossas malas e as colocando sobre os bancos traseiros do carro em que saíram. Os motoristas dos dois carros também desceram, abrindo as portas de ambos os carros para que nós entrássemos. Em um entrei acompanhado de Louis e Nick, que entraram primeiro. Niall e Zayn jogaram o resto de seus cigarros fumados pela metade no chão, pisando sobre eles e os apagando para seguirem até o carro de trás.  
Nunca fui acostumado com tantos mimos ou pompas, então confesso que fiquei um pouco com tantos carros sendo usados apenas para levar nossas malas e nós cinco à estação de trem, mas eu não poderia recusar a generosidade de Janet e sua família em nos facilitar a viagem.  
A estação estava movimentada, muitas viagens interestaduais estavam acontecendo, muitas famílias se despedindo perto das catracas, muitas lágrimas despejadas e entre tantas despedidas tinha Janet, Hector, Gem e Ash em um pequeno círculo, todos com cara de desespero nos esperando. Quando nos viram cruzara bilheteria foi como um sopro de alívio para eles, o transito tinha sido infernal para aquele período onde haviam poucos carros circulando, o que nos levou a chegar faltando apenas dez minutos para que subíssemos no trem. Nossas malas já tinham sido carregadas pelos funcionários da estação até a mala do trem.  
Todas com exceção daquela mesma bolsa que Louis carregava em seu ombro, me deixando extremamente curioso para descobrir o que ele tanto carregava nela.  
“Eu posso saber o que você tá levando escondido aí?” Sussurrei ao seu lado quando sorrateiramente para lá, ficando de costas para os outros. Ele não respondeu nada, apenas levantou a tampa da bolsa, mostrando-me algumas garrafas de vodcas e vinhos embrulhadas em um pano para que não ficassem se batendo e quebrassem. “Bem pensado, Tomlinson.”  
Fomos informados de que o trem atrasaria um pouco, então todos nos encaminhamos a uma pequena e bela cafeteria da estação. Pegamos uma mesa grande redonda que coubesse todos nós, os pedidos foram feitos e logo nossos cafés chegaram, e, é claro, o chá de Louis. Eu não queria me envolver em nenhuma conversa das que aconteciam entre eles, então apenas desdobrei o jornal que tinha pego disponível sobre a mesa e comecei a ler as notícias da semana.  
Ficamos naquela cafeteria até que nosso embarque foi anunciado meia hora depois, então apenas dobrei meu jornal, o colocando sob o braço e peguei a bolsa de Louis, para dividir a carga entre nós dois, ele me agradeceu com um piscar de olhos e então embarcamos.  
Foram necessárias duas cabines para que todos coubessem, na minha eu estava acompanhado de Nick, Louis, Ashton, Gemma e Louis enquanto Niall e Zayn dividiam cabine com Hector, Janet e mais um desconhecido, mas a divisão não impediu que nós ficássemos circulando entre as cabines para conversarmos e tornar a viagem de todos, menos a de Hector que continuava ignorando todos nós como se fossemos as crianças e ele a babá mal paga, mais divertida e animada.  
O trem nos levava até uma pequena cidade interiorana de Nova York, Inlet, ondo há muitos lagos e poucas pessoas, aquela mesma casa onde levávamos vocês para correr nos verões de suas infâncias, lembram?  
A casa é linda, não tão grande quanto a mansão, mas tão bonita e charmosa quanto, mas naquela época era diferente de como vocês a conheceram, as paredes eram verde claras, a madeira mais lustrosa e o teto ainda mais encantador. Nunca fui tão atraído por arquitetura, mas aquela casa certamente era um dos grandes casos de exceções que abri em minha vida.  
Depois que todos entraram e escolheram os quartos em que ficariam, jogaram suas malas por todos os cantos Louis foi o primeiro a correr para a piscina que tinha atrás da casa, vestindo apenas uma bermuda velha que tinha levado. Em seguida foi acompanhado na água por seu amigo, que começou uma guerra de água, eu os observava da varanda que tinha atrás da casa, com entrada para a cozinha.  
Gemma e Janet estavam na cozinha, já vestindo roupas mais confortáveis, se preparando para começar o almoço quando Ashton entrou ao lado da esposa, arregaçando as mangas e pegando uma faca, começando a fatiar a cenoura.  
Janet se apressou em chegar ao seu lado logo dizendo “Não precisa se preocupar, Ash, não precisa mesmo, eu e Gemma cuidamos sozinhas da comida.”   
Ela não tinha a intensão de soar rude, o que Ashton percebeu, mas não poupou-se ao falar “Se vou comer também tenho o dever de ajudar a preparar, certo?” Janet não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu levemente, impressionada com o que Ashton disse, obviamente a primeira vez que viu um homem trabalhando na cozinha por vontade própria.  
Eu nunca fui muito bom com a cozinha e era o que mais me apavorava quando lembrava que em pouquíssimo tempo iria morar sozinho, por minha própria conta e risco, mas decidi me fazer útil e ajudar em qualquer coisa, por mais fosse apenas esquentar água no fogão para o café de depois do almoço.  
Hector continuou sendo o mesmo inútil de sempre, sentado no sofá e fumando aquele maldito cachimbo como se fosse a porra do rei da Espanha.  
Os meninos corriam pelo jardim ao redor da piscina, em alguma brincadeira que eu não entenderia nem se tentasse. Em tanto tempo com eles nunca os vi tão animados, principalmente Zayn que surpreendentemente conseguia correr mesmo fumando tanto quanto uma chaminé, o mesmo valia para os outros dois. Eu apenas o observava pela janela, rindo enquanto levava a erva cortada até a panela quente.  
Louis brilhava sob a luz do sol, com seu corpo molhado reluzindo os raios que atingiam seu peito, que mesmo passando tanto tempo coberto quando ao ar livre parecia ser beijada pelo grande astro todo dia. Quando ele corria com os meninos sua barriga se contorcia com as risadas e eu poderia ver seus músculos pouco trabalhados se contraindo com o esforço, um pouco de gordura se localizava abaixo de seu umbigo, aquele pedaço de carne que eu amava morder quando trocávamos carinhos. O sol estava lindo, radiante, mas o sorriso de Louis parecia iluminar muito mais que o sol, a luminosidade de sua felicidade poderia clarear os cantos mais escuros de minha alma e iluminar o resto de meus dias.  
Enquanto eu observava Louis e tentava ao máximo não arrancar nenhuma parte de meu corpo com a faca que eu usava para cortar vegetais, a maior parte do almoço já estava ficando pronta e agora só contavam comigo para que logo a salada saísse, sem um molho especial de hemoglobinas e ferro extra, é claro.  
Quando tudo estava pronto e eu continuava com todos os meus dedos no lugar, caminhei pelo pequeno espaço de gramado até chegar aos meninos, que agora estavam jogados no chão, respirando com força e suas mãos na barriga, ainda rindo um pouco, suas cabeças uma ao lado da outra. Observei aquela cena e foi como se uma fotografia fosse tirada em minha mente, marcando aquela exata imagem para mim, uma memória perfeita de um momento perfeito.  
“O almoço acabou de ser posto à mesa.” Anunciei. Os três continuaram deitados, preguiçosos.  
“Hazz, amor da minha vida, luz do meu dia, sol da minha lua.” Eu já sabia onde isso iria dar. “Você não poderia trazer pra gente?” Louis fez biquinho, fazendo manha como a criança que nunca deixaria de ser.  
A mesa tinha sido posta em uma das mesas do jardim da frente da casa, o jardim perto ao lago, com guarda sóis e tudo mais, todos tinham se esforçado bastante para preparar tudo e levar a comida até lá.  
Quando cruzei os braços e fiz cara de irritado ele, mesmo que ainda estivesse rindo e sem acreditar na minha atuação fajuta, levantou e os outros dois continuaram lá, mas melhorei minha cara e eles levantaram, erguendo os braços e passando por mim. Eu achei que tinha feito um bom trabalho fingindo de bravo, mas quando Niall passou ao meu lado, deum um tapa estalado em minha bunda e saiu correndo enquanto arrastava Zayn pelo braço e ria da minha cara de choque, eu soube que nem tão cedo aprenderia a passar medo a alguém.  
Todos à mesa, fazendo seus pratos animados, inclusive Hector que esperou que alguém fizesse o seu até que notou que ninguém se daria ao trabalho, nem mesmo sua irmã, e se serviu emburrado. Vez ou outra algum pedaço voava da boca de alguém, geralmente Niall ou Louis, quando algo engraçado era dito e alguém sempre era atingido, o que fazia com que eles rissem ainda mais.  
O sol estava singularmente lindo naquele dia e isso apenas aumentou o humor de todos, até mesmo Hector vez ou outra dava algumas risadas de assuntos que, incrivelmente, não envolviam trabalho ou uma de suas viagens.  
Depois que todos tinham comido ninguém moveu um musculo para voltar para dentro da casa ou para a piscina, todos fadigados pela comida, mas isso não impediu ninguém de conversar animadamente. Um licor de menta foi colocado sobre a mesa por Ashton, a alma caridosa que se sacrificou pelo grupo, algumas cervejas também vieram junto, o que deixou Louis e os meninos muito animados.  
Sem contar com o trio, todos tomávamos o licor e conversávamos. Nick se juntou aos três para fumarem e criaram uma conversa entre eles mesmos. Louis estava no outro oposto da mesa em relação a mim, mas a pequena distancia e falta de contato físico não evitava que trocássemos olhares significativos a cada minuto.

Sexta-feira, 05 de junho, 1943

Era nosso terceiro dia na casa do lago e ninguém ousou sair da propriedade, até aquele momento não faltou ou acabou nada do que tínhamos levado, então ninguém sentiu a necessidade de se retirar do lugar, pelo menos não até que Janet teve a ideia brilhante e insaciável vontade de nos mostrar como aquela cidadezinha do interior de Nova York era linda e encantadora, tentando arrastar todos para fora da casa.  
Bem, ela conseguiu o que tanto queria, convenceu todos nós de que uma caminhada pelo centro da pitoresca cidade seria uma ótima ideia e bom para espairecer a cabeça, sair daquela casa e respirar mais.  
Quando todos estavam prontos e animados para conhecer os cantos que Janet não parava de mencionar enquanto nos arrumávamos, prestes a entrar no carro que seria conduzido por Hector, Louis aperta meu braço e me viro para encontra-lo com uma careta de dor, as sobrancelhas quase coladas uma na outra, sua testa completamente tensionada e sua mão me apertando.  
“Eu não me sinto bem.” Todos viraram para ver seu estado, Janet, é claro, foi a primeira a ficar preocupada com o estado dele.  
“Louis, meu senhor, o que você tá sentindo?” Ela correu para o dar suporte, completamente preocupada.  
Olhei para trás de mim, Hector se mostrava levemente preocupado também, mas ao notas os outros e seus olhares eu notei o que realmente estava acontecendo, pura dramatização, digna de Tony. Niall tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, demonstrando deboche, Zayn ao seu lado tinha as mãos contra o rosto, tentando a todo custo prender a gargalhada que queria soltar. Nick e Ashton pareciam perdidos na situação, mas aos poucos o esclarecimento os atingia assim como a vontade de rir. Gemma me encarava cínica, ou talvez aquele fosse o rosto neutro dela, até hoje não sei diferenciar muito bem.  
“Acho melhor cancelarmos o passei por hoje, gente.” Janet disse, ainda preocupada. “Se Louis está se sentindo mal é melhor ficarmos para trata-lo.”  
Niall se segurou para não me dar um tapa, mas se conteve a me mandar falar algo apenas com seu olhar irritado que repentinamente surgiu.  
“Ah, não. Não se preocupe, vocês podem ir.” Apoiei Louis contra meu peito, que ainda fingia muito bem.  
“Mas ele precisará de remédios.” Disse nervosa. “Ele é hospede da minha casa, não posso passear e o deixar um convidado morrendo sozinho em minha casa!” Ela começou a se exasperar.   
“Eu quem o trouxe, não tem problema, não fiquem preocupados.” Olhei para todos. “Eu vou cuidar dele.”  
Louis, praticamente gemendo, disse “Calma, Jan.” Ele nunca a chamou assim. Seu sotaque forçado para dar um pouco mais de intensidade à sua farça. “Harry cuida de mim.”  
“Vocês têm certeza?”  
“Absoluta.” Balancei a cabeça.  
Ela olhou para os outros, que apenas deram de ombros e se viraram para entrar no carro.  
“Tem algumas ervas na cozinha, você pode fazer um chá para ele, algum que melhore cólicas.”  
Eu assenti como se realmente intendesse em fazer aquelas coisas, a olhando completamente sério. Falando isso agora e me lembrando da situação eu vejo como devo soar um completo babaca, mas vejam, eu era jovem e apaixonado, sem contar que a excitação do perigo da mentira era um anestésico ao meu caráter e linha de condulta.  
“Acho melhor eu ficar também. Eu pos-”  
“Não!” Fiquei um pouco nervoso, quando ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, cocei a garganta e me corrigi. “Digo, não precisa. Eu já cuidei muito de Nick quando ele chegava vomitando a própria alma, antão não vai ser problema para mim.” Louis continuava gemendo de falsa dor contra meu peito e vez ou outra forçava um gemido mais intenso, se ele fosse uma mulher grávida provavelmente alguém pensaria que ele estaria entrando em trabalho de parto, pois seus gemidos eram intensos e guturais.  
“Okay...” Ela me olhou estranho. Começou a andar em direção ao carro. “Lembre que tem ervas na cozinha.”  
“Certo!” Ela entrou no carro e logo Hector deu partida no motor.  
Enquanto estávamos fora eu segurei Louis como se ele fosse desmaiar à qualquer momento, mas dentro de casa ele correu como um leopardo até o andar de cima, quase tropeçando e caindo em alguns degraus, mas quando cheguei ao primeiro andar apenas uma porta estava aberta, que era o de nosso quarto. Entrei lá para o encontrar olhando o carro andar por uma brecha que abriu na cortina, sentei ao seu lado e abri um espaço para ver também. O veiculo estava poucos metros distante do portão de madeira, onde teve que parar e Ash desceu para abrir, e em seguida sumiu na estrada de barro.  
No mesmo instante em que o carro saiu de nosso campo de visão, carregando todos que dividiam a casa conosco, foi o mesmo instante em que senti mãos tomarem meu pescoço com voracidade e lábios ainda mais famintos tomarem os meus, foi instantâneo.  
Suas pernas se enrolaram em minha cintura e eu o dei apoio sobre mim, mas nós não tínhamos vontade de sequer sair daquele ponto, então caímos ao chão, nossas roupas voando por todo o quarto na euforia do momento, ele deixava marmas por todo meu corpo, manchando minha pele com tons aquarelados de vermelho e roxo enquanto também distribuía beijos por todo pedaço de pele que surgisse aos seus olhos.  
Conforme as horas iam se passando nós apenas mudávamos as posições, mas praticamente não saíamos do lugar, nosso suor marcava os chão de madeira, o quarto estava mais quente com cada minuto. Se as paredes tivessem olhos nós não ligaríamos, se alguém aparecesse nós contaríamos fazendo amor, a polícia poderia derrubar nossa porta, invasores poderiam levar tudo e, ainda assim, nós continuaríamos fazendo o que fazíamos de melhor: nos amando.  
Em um momento, onde Louis estava encostado na parede ao lado da janela, ele estava tão sensível ao toque e reagindo tão bruscamente que se agarrou à cortina chegando a fazer um furo no voal branco e rindo ao som do tecido rasgado, mas sequer parando para ver o estrago que tinha feito ele simplesmente levantou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios inchados e depois disse “Estou apenas fazendo minha marca nessa casa, acho que não vão notar, certo?” E me beijou novamente enquanto ríamos daquilo como se fosse a maior piada já contada na história.  
A noite estava quase caindo e nós éramos incansáveis até que em um momento nos jogamos, nus, sobre o tapete do quarto, com Louis aninhado ao meu corpo, com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada sobre as minhas enquanto um de seus braços estava sobre minha cabeça a outra brincava com os poucos pelos e gotas de suor que banhavam meu tronco. Eu estava completamente quente, meu corpo estava incendiado, um braço meu dava apoio à cabeça dele e o outro alisava sua perna.  
Louis tinha seus olhos fechados e a respiração pesada, aquela cena era a chave para os grandes portões do inferno, que nunca pareceu tão tentador quanto naquele momento.  
Ele acariciava meu peito distraído, focado em qualquer coisa enquanto acalmava sua respiração. Eu apenas o observava sendo tão feliz com tão pouco e ficava ainda mais feliz por ser o objeto de sua felicidade.  
Quando mais alguns minutos se passaram ele simplesmente levantou, ficando na minha frente e me estendendo as mãos. Sentei, completamente confuso com o que ele iria fazer, e aceitei suas mãos, mas mesmo assim me levantando sozinho. Ainda estávamos completamente despidos de qualquer roupa e foi quando passei em frente ao grande espelho que tive uma ideia do que poderia ter entretido tanto os olhos de Louis enquanto ainda estávamos deitados: meu corpo, completamente marcado. Marcas vermelhas coloriam meu peito, minhas pernas e minha clavícula, me virei e vi que eu também tinha algumas na polpa da bunda e nos quadris.   
Eu estava completamente chocado, mas Louis parecia estar apreciando muito sua grande obra, pois ele me olhava da mesma maneira que creio que Leonardo Da Vince observou a pessoa que lhe inspirou a pintar sua grande obra: La Gioconda.  
Louis era meu Leonardo e eu era sua tela em branco.  
Ele apenas sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, voltando a me puxar consigo.  
Me arrastou até o banheiro, que tinha uma banheira de porcelana branca com detalhes de flores em sua borda e naquele momento eu entendi o que ele queria. “Arruma a banheira pra gente?” Ele me pediu como um gatinho ronronando, dando um beijo em meu ombro.  
Ele saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e me deixou sozinho. Comecei a montar as coisa lá, ligando a torneira e esperando que o aquecedor de água funcionasse. Alguns potes com sais de banhos estavam sobre o balcão da pia, cheirei um por um e escolhi um de lavanda, um cheiro que me lembrava Louis, e o joguei na água morna.  
Fiquei apenas com os pés dentro da água, remexendo o conteúdo para que os sais derretessem e para ter um controle da temperatura enquanto Louis não chegava, o que não demorou a acontecer, quando ele chegou animado na porta, carregando um balde com uma garrafa aberta de vinho e duas taças na mão.  
“O que estamos esperando para entrar?” Ele colocou o balde ao lado da banheira e jogou a toalha no chão. Colocou as taças no balde ao lado da garrafa verde e então pôs um pé na água. Eu já tinha entrado e me encostado na borda, minhas pernas estavam aberta e ele se encaixou entre elas, encostando-se em meu peito e relaxando sua cabeça em meu ombro.  
Seus cabelos cheiravam à lavanda, suor e nicotina. Pode parecer nojento, mas eu amava aquele cheiro, era o cheiro de seu corpo misturado ao efeito de nossos atos de amor.  
Virei para o lado e peguei novamente as taças e o entreguei uma para então colocar o vinho nas duas, a posição não era muito favorável e isso fez com que um pouco da bebida caísse na água, criando uma mancha roxa na água. E Louis apenas riu de meu desastre. Com nossos copos cheios relaxamos, eu brincava com a agua e jogava um pouco sobre seus braços enquanto o acariciava e ele brincava com meus joelhos dobrados, completamente perdido no movimento de seus dedos nos pelos de minha perna.  
Eu jogava agua em suas costas e passava uma barra de sabonete de rosas que tinha disponível ali, limpando sua pele e tirando o excesso de sujeira. Ele estava com o tronco encostado em suas pernas, brincando com a água e dando golinhos no vinho tinto suave, roubado da coleção pessoal dos Johansson. Eu me sentia um criminoso.  
Meus olhos estavam fixados na pele bronzeada dele, dourada e brilhante, totalmente apaixonado por cada centímetro daquela maravilha, mas arrastado para a realidade por uma simples palavra: “Obrigado.”  
“O que?”  
“Obrigado.”  
“Pelo quê?”  
“Por me amar.” Respirou fundo. “E por me deixar te amar, do jeito que você merece.”  
Eu o virei de frente para mim, colocando nossas taças no chão, e o beijei intensamente, do jeito que era pra ser.  
Completamente apaixonados, intensos e perdidos um pelo outro.


	9. Just Hold On

O senhor parou sua narração, o sorriso que tomava seus lábios caindo em instantes quando as memórias dos fatos a seguir corriam por sua mente gasta, as feições de felicidade simplesmente tornando-se pesadas e duras.  
– Papai, o senhor tá bem? – Beth foi a primeira a notar a mudança repentina nas feições do mais velho, seguida por seus irmãos e os dois mais jovens.  
– O senhor quer um pouco de água? – John ofereceu, apenas vendo o senhor concordar apressadamente com a cabeça.  
As memórias lhe vinham em mente como se ele tivesse revivendo tudo aquilo. Durante todas aquelas horas de narração Harry não tinha sido abalado tão fortemente por nada do que disse, nem mesmo quando relembrava seus momentos mais intensos de amor com Louis.  
John voltou com um copo com água e ao entregou ao mais velho, que era observado por todos, agora mais envolvidos do que nunca, todos curiosos para ouvir a parte da história que tinha causado tantas emoções ao senhor.  
Todos tentavam esconder as marcas deixadas em seus rostos pelas lágrimas, mas os fungados e vozes roucas eram impossíveis de serem disfarçadas, a comoção com o que ouviam era grande demais para não se envolver na narrativa.  
Descobrir que o senhor que sempre foi tão carinhoso e aparentemente inocente já tinha feito tantas coisas como aquelas que narrava, era um choque e tanto, mas isso não lhes diminuía a curiosidade de saber como tudo acabaria.  
– Melhor? – Oliver perguntou, tendo um sorriso leve do avô como resposta, então ele sorriu de volta e enxugou o rosto mais uma vez.  
– Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso hoje, papai? – Rachel perguntou, preocupada com o estado emocional do pai, pois por mais amoroso e sensível que ele sempre tenha sido, ela poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes em todas as suas décadas de vida ela viu seu pai chorar por qualquer que fosse o motivo.  
– Sim. – Coçou a garganta. Entregou o copo quase vazio a John, que o colocou sobre a mesa de centro e voltou ao seu lugar. – Obrigado, querido. – Pigarreou uma última vez. – Voltando...

Domingo, 20 de junho, 1943

O dia era livre para Louis, mas não para mim, pois eu deveria estar me empenhando em encontrar algum lugar bom e barato para ir morar enquanto, na verdade, eu estava jogado no sofá com Louis encolhido em meu colo. Suas pernas estavam jogadas sobre mim enquanto eu o acariciava e seu tronco estava jogado sobre o braço do sofá oposto ao meu. Ele tinha uma mão sobre meu braço e, com os olhos fechados, ele retribuía o carinho naquele pequeno pedaço de pele.  
Vestíamos apenas nossas roupas íntimas, pois o calor estava terrível naquela época de ano e não tínhamos um lugar para ir. Mesmo que o período de férias de verão tivesse começado, o campus continuava sendo a casa de vários estudantes, inclusive Louis, que não quis ir à casa dos pais para o recesso. Quando o perguntei o motivo ele só disse “Eu não aguento todo aquele sermão sobre nada que papai dá quando não tem algo melhor para fazer da vida.”  
Ele estava tranquilo, relaxado naquela posição, seus lábios suaves formando um pequeno sorriso por conta do agrado que recebia, seus cabelos espalhados por seu rosto não pareciam o incomodar de modo algum. Louis estava lindo em sua plenitude.  
Aproximei meu rosto do seu, o despertando de seu quase cochilo, nossos narizes por pouco não se chocando. Eu sentia sua respiração contra meus lábios e seus olhos nos meus. “Eu te amo.” Ele sorriu largo e deu uma risadinha anasalada, rindo encantadoramente e jogando a cabeça para trás, voltando em seguida para me encarar. “Do que você tá rindo? Eu te amo, ué.” Eu ria também, completamente perdido no seu sorriso. O beijei rapidamente, mas não menos intenso que qualquer outra vez.  
Ele empurrou minha cara em seguida, ainda rindo envergonhado. “Você não tem jeito mesmo, Harry Styles.”   
“Mas você me ama mesmo assim.” Ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos, minhas bochechas encaixando em suas pequeninas mãos de artista e levou meu rosto ao seu, me dando um selar de lábios simples.  
“Muito.” E me beijou novamente.  
A rotina daquele dia foi basicamente essa, eu e ele nos amando naquele sofá que eu viria a sentir muita falta, as roupas dele jogadas pelo chão simplesmente por ele não conseguir montar uma rotina de organização, enquanto todas as coisas de Niall estavam perfeitamente arrumadas, travesseiro no lugar, cama forrada e nenhum sinal de desorganização.  
Era incrível para mim como aqueles dois poderiam ser opostos tão semelhantes. A relação deles é algo paradoxal, pois tudo que teria para dar errado deu incrivelmente certo de um modo muito incomum e eu adorava vê-los interagindo.  
Ao mesmo tempo que Niall era um furacão vivo e Louis uma tempestade de areia, os dois conseguiam se encaixar sob o mesmo teto.  
Minha vida estava corrida naquela época, mas eu sempre teria Louis para me acalmar quando as coisas saíssem do controle como estavam fazendo naquelas últimas semanas desde que voltamos da viagem da casa dos Johansson, em Nova York.  
Eu tinha de correr atrás de muitas coisas, um apartamento, um emprego, estudar para fazer provas grandes e me tornar, oficialmente, um advogado. Muita coisa em muito pouco tempo.  
Não tinha nada que pudesse me vir em mente que seria capaz de quebrar tudo aquilo que eu e Louis construímos juntos, um no outro. Nossos muros eram grandes e fortes demais para serem desmoronados.  
Quando a noite caiu nós praticamente não tínhamos saído daquela mesma posição, levantando apenas para ir ao banheiro ou subir no colo um do outro.  
Niall e Zayn não tinham dado sinal de vida pelos últimos três dias, então, nós apenas assumimos que eles estivessem entretidos demais em alguma bacanal que se enfiaram e drogados demais para lembrarem os próprios nomes ou qualquer outro movimento que não fossem aqueles envolvidos aos atos sexuais cometidos.  
Até que eu tivesse um lugar para ficar eu estava morando na casa de meus pais novamente e mamãe nem mesmo tentava esconder o contentamento em me ter novamente em casa, mesmo que por outro lado ela quisesse que eu já estivesse casado e construindo minha família, mas eu esperava não ter que passar muito mais tempo do que o necessário de volta naquela casa.  
O sonho da independência ao mesmo tempo que era assustador, era encantador, e eu mal poderia esperar para ter meu próprio apartamento, por menor que pudesse ser, eu desejava, com tudo que eu mais amava, ter meu próprio cantinho... E isso não demorou para acontecer.

Sexta-feira, 20 de junho, 1943

Eu tinha encontrado, no centro da cidade, um bom lugar para morar. Tinha tudo para ser o lugar perfeito, uma boa localização, perto de todos os tipos de loja e longe o suficiente da casa de meus pais para que eu não tivesse que ficar o tempo todo com mamãe batendo em minha porta perguntando se eu precisaria de algo para comer ou se já tinha feito o almoço ou reclamando de minha falta de organização, mesmo que eu fosse uma das pessoas mais organizadas que eu conhecia.  
Alguns móveis que mobiliariam minha casa tinham sido presentes de papai, que estava mais que orgulhoso de mim e meu recém adquirido diploma. Ele não se opôs em momento algum quando anunciei que tinha encontrado um lugar para morar e que precisaria de ajuda com o pagamento do aluguel e mobília, ele praticamente atirou um enorme e gordo cheque em meu colo, me mandando comprar com aquele dinheiro tudo que fosse necessário para meu novo lar.  
E então eu comprei. Estantes, mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas, um bom sofá, um rádio, uma cama de casal e guarda roupas mais alguns pequenos itens de decoração que Louis não conseguiu fingir não estar interessado. A maior parte de tudo que foi comprado foi escolhido a dedo por ele, e eu não me arrependi um segunde de tê-lo deixado tomar as rédeas e montar meu apartamento como ele sabia que eu gostaria de ter.  
Ao longo do dia caminhões de lojas de móveis paravam em frente ao prédio, carregando coisas para todos os lados enquanto Louis guiava os trabalhadores para que colocassem cada coisa onde ficariam melhor.  
O prédio era pequeno e o apartamento menor ainda. Um quarto, sala de estar, um banheiro que mal cabiam a privada e pia ao lado do espaço do chuveiro e uma cozinha onde por sorte eu conseguia me encaixar sem derrubar tudo. Mamãe ficou horrorizada quando viu onde eu iria morar, mas eu consegui a despreocupar, de algum modo que eu ainda não entendo como aconteceu, mas fiquei feliz que tenha acontecido.  
Nick também tinha conseguido um bom lugar para morar e que não era tão longe de onde eu ficaria, apenas dos blocos de distância e muitos bares espalhados no meio do caminho, eu fiz questão de conferir.  
Todos estavam lá para ajudar na mudança, carregando minhas caixas de pertences pessoais, como meus livros e roupas. Minha nova sala estava tomando forma e cheia de caixas amontoadas sobre o tapete que tinha acabado de ser colocado.  
Ash e Niall carregavam algumas caixas cheias de pequenas decorações que eu costumava usar para enfeitar o dormitório que dividia com Nick em Harvard, mas depois que tivemos que sair de lá enfrentamos uma longa batalha sobre quem ficaria com aqueles pequenos enfeites e terminamos num empate onde cada um ficou com metade e sem mais discussões.  
Liam tinha aparecido com os meninos e me ajudava a colocar os livros nas prateleiras das estantes, Louis continuava guiando os homens que trabalhavam para a loja de móveis.  
Gemma sempre odiou trabalho braçal, então se contentou em continuar em casa, tomando seu chá e lendo seu livro como se nada a abalasse, e realmente não abalava. Ela era uma megera de primeira classe e eu a amava.  
Ao fim da tarde, quando todos os móveis já estavam em seus lugares, os livros e enfeites em suas prateleiras, comidas nos armários e lençóis nas camas todos foram para suas casas. O dia tinha sido cansativo. Louis estava jogado em minha cama, cochilando completamente espalhado por todo o colchão. Eu estava na cozinha tentando decidir o que tentar cozinhar para aliviar a fome que veio como resultado de um dia inteiro focado nos trabalhos da mudança e acomodação.  
Eu já disse antes e repetirei: nunca tive o menor dote culinário, eu apenas jogava coisas nas panelas e esperava não arrancar um dedo no meio do processo. Mas naquela noite eu estava inspirado, não sei exatamente o motivo, mas eu estava com uma ideia na cabeça e prestes a colocá-la em prática.  
Coloquei água para ferver em uma panela e em outra joguei alguns tomates, temperos e um pouco de manteiga. Cozinhei macarrão e lá estava eu, terminando de fazer minha primeira refeição improvisada em minha primeira noite morando sozinho.  
A campainha tocou assim que eu terminei de escorrer o macarrão e jogá-lo de volta na panela do molho, que eu esperava que tivesse saído ao menos comestível e não o maior desastre gastronômico que já houve na história da humanidade.  
Ashton e Gemma me aguardavam do outro lado da porta, carregando nada mais que duas garrafas de vinho tinto suave, meu tipo preferido.  
Abri espaço e toda a porta para que ambos entrassem. Ash não tinha visto o apartamento depois que ele estava arrumado, pois foi embora mais cedo, correndo para os braços de Gemma. Eles nunca conseguiriam viver mais de doze horas sem trocarem pelo menos um olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que Ash colocava as coisas no lugar ele sofria imaginando Gem perdida naquela casa enorme que eles tinham assim como sei que a cada gole que ela dava naquele maldito chá ela esperava que ele chegasse em casa sem um arranhão sequer, mesmo que tivesse sido resultado da maior bobagem possível.  
O casal entrou e não foram discretos ao olharem todos os cantos e pontos da sala de estar, Gemma não escondia o semblante de desconhecimento com aquele meu novo estilo de vida, ela também não poderia demonstrar outra coisa já que sempre foi acostumada com grandes espaços e móveis pomposos. Ashton também era um estranho ao meu novo estilo de vida, mas pelo menos ele era um pouco mais educado e menos expressivo que minha irmã.  
“Que lugar...” Ela coçou a garganta. “Mais... peculiar?” Ela sequer sabia comentar o que via.  
“Obrigado, Gem.” Fiz uma reverencia, meus braços atrás das costas. “Obrigado por tentar.” Ri e ela fez o mesmo.  
“Eu só não sou familiarizada com esse tipo de lugar, mas me acostumo rápido.” Ela parecia perdida, procurando por um lugar enquanto carregava aquela garrafa de vinho. “Onde que eu...” Apontou para a garrafa.  
“Oh.” Corri até ela, tomando a garrafa de suas mãos e a outra das de Ash. Levei as duas para a cozinha e as deixei sobre o balcão.  
Louis apareceu no pequeno corredor, o rosto completamente marcado pelas roupas de cama, vestindo apenas um blusão que comprou numa feirinha de artesanatos que passava por Inlet enquanto estávamos na cidade. Eu apenas esperei que ele estivesse usando algo por baixo, mas mesmo que não estivesse aquela imagem não pareceu escandalizar Gem ou Ash, que apenas riram da cara de sono de Louis, que coçava os olhos e não parava de bocejar enquanto se espreguiçava como um gato.  
“Oi, Gem.” Sorriu para ela. “Ash.” Sequer virou para ele.  
“Que bom humor, hum?” Ashton brincou.  
“Eu não sou obrigado a te cumprimentar. Já te vi demais por hoje.” E simplesmente veio até a cozinha, onde eu estava parado na porta observando a interação. O casal apenas riu da fala de Louis e foram sentar no sofá.  
Não se passaram nem mesmo quinze minutos desde que Louis tinha acordado e ele já estava abrindo uma garrafa de vinho para deixa-lo respirar e montava um pequeno pratinho de aperitivos que encontrou pelos armários e um outro prato maior com o macarrão com molho que eu fiz. Ele experimentou minha obra culinária e fez uma careta.  
“O molho ficou um pouco ácido demais amor, mas valeu a tentativa.” Passou por mim com o prato numa mão, um garfo na outra que enrolava os fios de macarrão e uma taça debaixo do braço, me dando um selinho rápido e se sentando na mesa da sala. Fiquei perplexo com aquilo, o sorriso nervoso não saía de meu rosto, eu não sabia se estava encantado ou assustado com como Louis levava as coisas.  
Os outros dois continuavam no sofá, ela com uma perna cruzada e um braço sobre o encosto do sofá enquanto mexia em seus longos cabelos loiros, balançando o pé enquanto conversavam e ele estava com uma perna apoiada na outra pelo tornozelo, uma mão apoiada no joelho e o cotovelo sobre o braço do sofá. Eles pareciam entretidos demais para ver Louis se afogando em meu molho de tomate ácido enquanto esperava o vinho respirar corretamente.   
A campainha tocou novamente e fui receber o outro casal mais apaixonado do mundo. Niall e Zayn estavam enlaçados ao outro pelos braços jogados sobre os ombros do outro, para olhares externos e ingênuos eles eram apenas bons amigos, mas aos meus olhos eles só estavam arrumando um jeito de nunca perder o contato físico com o outro, expressando seu amor sem o uso de palavras. Ao lado deles Nick apenas revirava os olhos para toda aquela cena de carinho. Ri e os deixei entrar.  
“É aqui a festa de boas vindas?” Niall disse animado, balançando a garrafinha de cerveja que tinha na mão.  
“Obviamente.” Louis revirou os olhos, rindo do amigo.  
Fiz um cumprimento de mãos com Zayn e o levei à cozinha para que ele deixasse lá as comidinhas que trouxeram. Nick nem se deu ao trabalho de falar, apenas cumprimentou todos com um meio aceno e se jogou no sofá, bebendo sua cerveja quente.   
Mais alguns minutos e Louis já servia a própria taça de vinho, Gemma o viu fazendo aquilo e em um pulo levantou no sofá completamente animada. “Não comece sem mim.” E foi até a cozinha, abrindo o armário de porta em porta até encontrar as taças, tirando duas.  
“Mas podem começar sem mim?” Fingi ofensa.  
Louis me olhou por cima do ombro. “Amor, pega uma pra você, ué.” E me deu uma piscadinha brincalhona.   
Bufei e fui pegar a maldita taça, sempre fazendo birra. Sentei na cadeira ao lado de Louis e de frente para minha irmã, ele serviu a taça de todos e começamos a beber, conversar e aproveitar os momentos de silencio que surgiam entre os tópicos.  
Zayn abriu uma cerveja para si, outra para Niall e Nick e foi fumar na janela que dava vista para a rua vazia.  
Gemma, depois de terminar três taças, já estava completamente animada com tudo que qualquer um dizia. Ash não parava de fazer piadas sem graça que faziam nossas mentes corrompidas pelo álcool interpretá-las como as mais engraçadas histórias já contadas. Louis gargalhava escandalosamente e eu o acompanhava em suas explosões de risadas. Nick e Zayn conversavam sobre alguma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com o que era debatido na mesa. Niall apenas estava encostado nas costas do namorado, abraçado à ele como um filhote de macaco pendurado nas costas de sua mãe, fazendo carinho em sua cintura e dando beijinhos na base de sua nuca, completamente perdido na pele alheia.  
Louis tinha uma perna esticada sob a mesa e a outra estava sobre a cadeira, que ele abraçava e fazia de apoio para seu queixo enquanto brincava com os farelos de comida que derrubou na madeira da mesa. Em um instante todos estavam perdidos em seus amados, eu observava Louis brincando com seus farelos, completamente despercebido de meus olhares enquanto Gem acariciava com seu dedão as costas da mão do marido, se não houvesse eu e Louis juntos nesse mundo eu poderia jurar que aqueles eram os casais mais apaixonados que já andaram sobre essa terra de meu deus.  
Quando já era madrugada eles decidiram que passariam a noite lá, eu sinceramente não tinha noção de onde tantas pessoas caberiam em um apartamento tão pequeno quanto aquele que por pouco não precisava de uma lupa para achar qualquer cômodo.  
Eu e os meninos já estávamos mais que acostumados a dormir no chão ou jogados um sobre os outros, então a minha cama ficou para Gem e Ash dividirem enquanto nós nos acomodávamos de qualquer jeito na sala.  
Eu e Louis estávamos abraçados de um lado do chão, aos pés do sofá estavam Niall e Zayn e no sofá estava Nick.  
“Acho ótimo que eu sou o único que não tem com quem se amassar durante a noite.” Ele comentou irônico.  
Louis começou a rir. “Ooownt, ele tá querendo alguém para amar, que meigo.” Comentou, o que certamente deve ter feito Nick ficar roxo de vergonha dos pés ao último fio de cabelo.  
“Oh, Nick, relaxa que você vai ter alguém.” Niall comentou. “Mas enquanto isso você tem a gente.” Ele riu. “Não, é Z?” Zayn estava mais perdido do que tudo, mas apenas assentiu completamente grogue.  
“A gente te ama, Nick.” Zayn murmurou.  
“Sim.” Niall levantou uma mão até onde ele estava e o puxou pela roupa até que ele caísse sobre si. Nick tentava a todo custo reagir, mas ria tanto que perdeu todas as suas forças. “A gente te ama muito.” E com a ajuda do namorado e minha nós o encaixamos no meio dos quatro enquanto ele ria.  
“Pra caralho.” Louis murmurou.  
No fim de tudo terminamos nós cinco dormindo no chão. Nick no meio tendo ao seu lado esquerdo Niall abraçado ao seu tronco e respectivamente Zayn atrás do moreno enquanto do lado direito estava Louis abraçado a ele e eu abraçado a Louis.  
Só acordamos no dia seguinte, completamente doloridos enquanto Gemma e Ashton preparavam o café da manhã, animados.  
Eu, como sempre, fui o primeiro a acordar dos cinco, dando de cara com o casal que pulava por todos os cantos do pequeno apartamento.  
Levantei, os desejando bom dia e sendo surpreendido com um caloroso abraço de minha irmã, que sorria ainda mais agora que tinha me visto.   
Ela me afastou, ainda me segurando pelos ombros e sorrindo maniacamente. “A gente precisa conversar.”  
“Hum... Okay?” Eu estava muito confuso. “É muito sério?”   
“Seríssimo.” Ashton cantarolou da cozinha.  
“Certo... Hum, eu... Vou escovar os dentes e a gente conversa, certo?”   
“Maravilhoso!” Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e voltou a montar a mesa.  
Assim que coloquei a escova na boca Louis surge acompanhado de Niall na porta do banheiro, tão confusos quanto eu. “O que aconteceu com a...”  
“Gemma? Eu não faço a mínima ideia.” Tirei a escova para conseguir falar.  
Niall jogou pasta e agua na boca e fez um simples bochecho enquanto Louis pegava a escova que tinha levado para lá, como se marcasse sua presença constante na minha casa, e começou sua higiene bucal.  
Quando cheguei novamente na sala Nick já estava sentado à mesa, com uma xicara de café nas mãos e alguns pães com manteiga, conversando com Ashton na cozinha.   
“Harry, senta. Louis, você também.” Eu sempre tive um pouco de medo de Gem, então era melhor simplesmente obedecê-la. Manda quem pode, no caso ela, obedece quem tem juízo, no caso eu mesmo. Foi isso que aprendi em todos os meus anos de convivência com ela e sua personalidade forte e Louis parece ter aprendido rápido também.  
Zayn continuava dormindo no chão, se aconchegando com a almofada que usou como travesseiro e até mesmo roncando um pouquinho, era fofo e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.  
“Harry. Foco. Eu. Aqui, olha.” Gemma atraiu minha atenção.  
“Certo. Foco.”  
“Louis, você tá me acompanhando?” Ele se assustou, pois estava bocejando e foi interrompido pela animação de Gemma.  
“Sim, hum, eu, erm. Tô sim, claro que sim.” Ele estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.  
“Bem...” Ela começou, animada. “Eu e Ashton conversamos muito ao longo dos últimos meses e chegamos a conclusão de que...”  
Ele gritou por cima dela “Nós decidimos ter um filho!” Ele estava dividido entre sua animação e as louças que tinha começado a lavar.  
Meus olhos abriram-se ao máximo com a surpresa. Aquela notícia era maravilhosa e eu mal conseguia me conter dentro de mim mesmo, levantando tão rápido da cadeira que por pouco não a derrubei de vez no chão, correndo até Gem e a erguendo em meu abraço eufórico. Louis abraçava Ashton, que tentava não molhá-lo com suas mãos cheias de detergente, mas Louis estava feliz demais para ligar para uma bobagem dessas.  
“Eu espero que você não se importe de termos usado sua cama para realizar nossa vontade.” Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu coloquei-a de volta ao chão, ela gargalhava escandalosamente de minha expressão de choque e eu não sabia como reagir ou o que responder.  
“Gemma...”  
“Ah, por favor, né Harry.” Ela empurrou meu ombro brincalhona e logo foi puxada por Louis em um abraço animado e carinhoso.  
Ele sequer sabia se ela estava realmente grávida e que eles tinham acabado de transar em nossa cama enquanto nós dormíamos amassados no chão da sala, mas ele já falava com a barriga magra dela como se ali já houvesse um bebê pronto para vir ao mundo. “Oi bebê. Você vai brincar muito com o titio Lou, não vai?” Ele acariciava a barriga dela enquanto a mesma ria carinhosa. Ela me olhou e deu uma piscadela, mas não como aquelas que ela me mandava quando queria insinuar algo sexual que viria acontecer como fez na formatura, não. Aquela piscadela era basicamente um tapa em minha cara acompanhado de um grito de “nunca na sua vida deixe esse garoto escapar ou você se arrependerá amargamente de sua decisão e a culpa não será minha.” Eu sorri, pois entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ela gostava de Louis tanto quanto qualquer um que o conhecesse, era impossível não amar aquele garoto.  
Conforme o dia foi passando cada um foi tomando seu rumo, Ashton e Gem foram para casa, comemorar as suas tentativas e quem sabe até mesmo tentar mais, só para ter certeza de que não ia falhar. Niall, Zayn e Nick, que tinham se tornado inseparáveis, foram embora juntos para sabe-se lá onde e eu fiquei em meu apartamento, acompanhado de Louis.  
Vez ou outra ele ia para seu dormitório no campus, pois ele preferia ficar comigo, passar as férias comigo, fazendo tudo, inclusive nada.  
O sofá era nossa casa enquanto jogávamos cartas.  
A imagem frequente que eu tinha era a de Louis caminhando completamente nu pela casa a qualquer momento do dia, ele sempre arrumaria um motivo ou desculpa para andar nu pelos cômodos. Na cozinha era onde eu mais o encontrava, preparando pratos que encontrou em algum livro de culinária que comprou em alguma banca de jornais do bairro.  
Outros dias nós faríamos amor por todos os cantos da casa, de todos os jeitos imagináveis, em todas as intensidades possíveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que nossos corpos eram o objeto de prazer do outro também eram os portos seguros que tínhamos para ir quando precisássemos de um pouco de calma, paz e tranquilidade.  
Como eu tinha que, mesmo no período das férias, estudar para fazer uma grande prova ao fim do ano e finalmente ser permitido pelo estado à praticar a advocacia, não era difícil encontrar nós dois aninhados na grande cama de casal, nus com nossas pernas entrelaçadas enquanto nossos rostos estavam enfiados em livros didáticos e gigantescos blocos de notas e mares de bolas de papel amassados. Louis com seu lápis mastigado entre os lábios, que ficavam completamente sujos com a tinta que ele raspava com os dentes, e eu com minhas mãos enfiadas nos cabelos, os puxando irritado toda vez que lia a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes e ainda assim não conseguia entender.  
Quando terminávamos de estudar faríamos mais amor e então estudaríamos mais e assim num loop eterno até que um de nós precisasse comer, beber água ou ir ao banheiro.  
Até mesmo a maioria de nossos banhos eram compartilhados, quando um de nós ia tomar sozinho o outro sempre invadiria o chuveiro dando a desculpa de que era para economizar água. Geralmente era Louis.  
Nas horas de preparar nossas refeições tínhamos que fazer de tudo para não nos esbarrarmos, pois qualquer toque excessivo faria com que um jogasse o outro contra a parede e sessões infindáveis de amassos e mordidas começassem. Muita comida foi desperdiçada nesse processo.  
Ele praticamente morava comigo e isso tornava minha vida muito melhor, muito simples. Aquelas paredes que eu disse que tínhamos construído? Elas tinham recebido um revestimento de uma enorme e grossa capa de metal, com inúmeras camadas sobrepostas e nós estávamos blindados e solidificados dentro dessas paredes.  
Nada parecia fora do lugar, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem e nada poderia nos abalar, até que aquele dia chegou.

Quarta-feira, 11 de julho, 1943

Já era de noite, Louis tinha ido para seu dormitório no campus, organizar algumas coisas que ele não compartilhou comigo, mas não fiz objeções, apenas o deixei ir. Era bom que nós dois passássemos um tempo separados, para que então quando dos encontrássemos a saudade desenvolvida fosse convertida em toques e carícias.  
Eu fiquei a tarde e noite inteiras lendo, perdido em meus livros de romances realistas, escritos na mais pura e crua selvageria que eram as pessoas quando não tinha ninguém para julgar seus atos animalescos e impuros. Eu me via como um personagem daqueles livros, escondendo a verdade debaixo de seus narizes e praticando meus pecados trancado em quartos escuros.  
A madrugada se aproximava e eu fui dormir, Louis não daria sinal até dali um dia ou dois, pelo menos era o esperado.  
No meio da madrugada, quando nem mesmo a lua aparecia, coberta de nuvens e sem estrelas para lhe fazer companhia, eu dormia em minha cama. Abraçado ao travesseiro dele como se o próprio estivesse em meus braços, fui acordado de supetão por batidas desesperadas e secas contra a porta de meu apartamento, que por ser pequeno abafava o som e fazia parecer com que aqueles socos na madeira da porta estivessem sendo desferidos em minha cabeça.  
Sequer tive tempo de colocar uma roupa apresentável, pois as batidas ficavam cada vais mais desesperadas e à medida que eu me aproximava soluços também tomaram o ar. Eu reconhecia aqueles soluços, o que apenas me deixou pior. As batidas pararam poucos segundos antes que eu conseguisse abri-la, e quando o fiz Louis caiu diretamente em meus braços, soluçando desesperado, seu rosto marcado por grossas linhas de lágrimas, que não se contentavam com o estrago já feito e continuavam caindo.  
Ele caiu sobre meus braços e eu não tinha forças para ergue-lo, levando nós dois ao chão. Louis no chão, completamente sem forças e eu apenas de samba canção e um robe que tinha encontrado jogado pelo quarto. Suas costas subiam e desciam em pulos descompassados enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego, eu acariciava suas costas, mas morria de medo que algum vizinho acordasse e abrisse a porta para nos ver naquela situação deplorável.  
Minutos se passaram quando ele começou a tentar falar, mas sem êxito algum, pois os soluços o atrapalhavam “Dê-deu tu-u-do erra-a-do, Hazz.” Ele sequer tinha tempo para respirar.  
Nenhuma das palavras que ele dizia faziam sentindo, até que em um lapso de sanidade ele levantou do chão, enxugando as lágrimas e disse. “Niall tá na delegacia.” E voltou a chorar novamente. Eu não tinha o que fazer além de ir vestir roupas mais formais e arrastá-lo pelas ruas até pararmos em frente ao prédio de Nick, o acordando no susto, assim como fui acordado. Ele nem mesmo precisou ouvir alguma explicação quando viu o estado físico destruído de Louis, que chorava descontrolado em meu peito.  
Louis não nos deu muita explicação do que aconteceu, provavelmente ele também não deveria saber de muita coisa. Apenas nos contou sobre como recebeu a notícia. Ele estava dormindo quando um dos vizinhos de seu andar bateu em sua porta, dizendo que alguém o esperava em uma chamada no telefone comunitário do prédio, e que essa pessoa era Niall que também não conseguia falar nada coerentemente além do nome de Zayn e gritos desesperados de que não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.  
No taxi, que miraculosamente conseguimos achar pela rua, Louis ainda soluçava e eu, só de ver seu estado, chorava silenciosamente em meu canto, olhando as ruas por onde o carro passava. O motorista se contentava em ficar nos olhando pelo retrovisor, demonstrando confusão e piedade pelo estado em que nos encontrávamos, cobrando apenas metade do valo que aquela mesma viagem custaria. O agradeci pelo gesto e descemos do carro.  
Desde o corredor principal da delegacia já era possível escutar as lamúrias desesperadas de Niall, ele estava incontrolável. Encolhido em uma bolinha na última cadeira da sala de espera, ele chorava como um bebê que precisava ser amamentado, agarrado aos joelhos e batendo a própria cabeça contra a parede onde estava encostado. Entre suas lamúrias as palavras “Zayn” e “não” saiam consecutivamente, seguidas de mais lágrimas, soluços e saliva.  
Louis correu até ele, o abraçando, e foi quando vimos seu rosto. Marcas roxas e um pouco esverdeadas contornavam o lado escondido de seu rosto, havia sangue em sua roupa e curativos em seu rosto. Eu estava quase entendendo o que tinha acontecido, mas eu simplesmente me recusava a completar aquelas sinapses. Meu cérebro travou com a imagem, minha pressão deu uma caída quase suficiente para me apagar, mas eu fui de encontro ao peito de Nick em minha tontura. Meu corpo agora tremia como se tivessem me jogado nu e molhado no meio do nada durante uma nevasca.  
Zayn Malik foi assassinado naquela noite.  
Eles eram extremamente conhecidos por todo o campus e talvez até mesmo toda Cambridge já deveria ter sido marcada pela presença devassa de Zayn Malik e seu namorado Niall Horan. Ao saírem de um bar não tão longe dali eles foram encurralados por um grupo de rapazes, muito maiores e fortes que eles, ambos estavam bêbados, o que dava um ponto a mais de vantagem sobre eles. Niall seria o principal alvo, por ser menor e claramente o mais fraco, mas eles escolheram Zayn, queria que ele pagasse por algo que não tinha cometido, e se tinha ele não era culpado de seus atos.   
Aquela noite levou consigo um dos maiores homens que já tive o prazer de conhecer em minha vida, o preconceito tomou conta daquelas cabeças ignorantes e essas mesmas cabeças ignorantes deram forças aos braços fortes que tomaram conta de fazer o resto.  
Niall em meio a tudo aquilo, tentando livrar seu namorado, acabou apanhando também, o que explicava as marcas e parte do sangue.  
Quando Zayn já estava apagado, não contentes, os mesmos homens que o deixaram naquele estado abusaram ainda mais de seu corpo inerte com um cano que tinha sido jogado naquele beco escuro. O rapaz que eu conheci escondido sob cortina transparente formada pelas chamas de seus cigarros artesanais agora sequer tinha um rosto. Os dois foram largados lá, Zayn atirado ao chão, sem mais sangue correndo por suas veias ou ar preenchendo seus pulmões massacrados pelos anos como fumante. Com Niall o puxando para seu colo, aos prantos eles ficaram lá por horas até que ouviram as sirenes, que os separou e levou cada um para onde deveriam ir.   
Niall à delegacia. Zayn ao necrotério.  
Minha visão desfocada me atrapalhava de até mesmo andar, sendo guiado por Nick até as cadeiras. Respirei fundo e vi a atendente levar até Niall um pequeno copo com agua, que ele aceitou, mas não conseguiu tomar nem mesmo um gole, seu corpo tremia demais para estabilizar um copo, derrubando agua por todo seu peito.  
Ao seu lado Louis chorava abraçado ao amigo.  
Minutos, ou horas, se passaram até que ele conseguiu se acalmar, bem, pelo menos ficar menos nervoso. Foi no mesmo instante em que o investigador daquela delegacia apareceu, o chamando secamente para a sala de interrogatório, onde ele não deve ter ficado por nem mesmo quinze minutos, sendo enxotado de lá como um animal raivoso.  
Alguns policiais que cuidavam do caso estavam passando por lá e foi quando Niall perdeu completamente o resto do controle que restava em sua mente desajustada. Se pendurando nos braços dos policiais enquanto gritava exigências de que algo fosse feito com o caso, o guarda que o tinha pendurado o olhava com nojo e repulsa enquanto o outro o puxava como se tentasse tirar um carrapato de seu cão, com nojo, mas a expressão impassível.  
O investigador que há pouco o enxotou apareceu lá novamente, sem nos direcionar um olhar, foi à recepcionista e cochichou algo com ela, que apenas assentiu e logo pegou o grande telefone de sua mesa. Enquanto isso acontecia mais dois policiais apareceram apressados, correndo, e agarraram Niall, ainda se debatendo e gritando, por seus membros e o arrastaram para um corredor que não conseguíamos enxergar.  
Eu estava pálido, mas quando vi que Louis iria tentar correr atrás de seu amigo, eu e Nick corremos até ele, o agarrando pela cintura e ombros, o acolhendo em nossos braços enquanto ele perdia as forças das pernas e ia ao chão lentamente com a gente o apoiando.  
Louis tinha voltado ao estado anterior, gritando animalesco enquanto soluçava e repetia o nome de Niall como uma criança. Eu o deixei para que Nick o acalmasse enquanto eu iria falar com a atendente, que me olhava do mesmo jeito que o investigador olhou anteriormente.  
Atrás de mim Louis gritava as perguntas que eu faria. “Para onde vocês vão arrastar ele?” “Não toquem no meu amigo! Ele não fez nada” “Para onde vão levar ele? O que vão fazer com ele?”  
Cheguei ao balcão, enxugando as lágrimas que me escapavam, funguei e perguntei “O que vai acontecer com ele agora? Ele não fez nada para merecer ser preso.” Cocei a garganta.  
“Oh, você ainda não entendeu, certo?” Ela parecia com pena de mim. “O seu amigo sofre de homossexualismo.” Me segredou aquilo como se fosse algo que não devesse ser compartilhado. “O rapaz assassinado era o namorado dele, sabe?” Revirou os olhos com o nojo das palavras que dizia. “Ele vai ser levado pra uma clínica psiquiátrica.” Engoli em seco com aquilo. “Tomar remédios para acabarem com suas tendências pecaminosas.” Fez o gesto da cruz, se benzendo. “Que deus cuide de sua alma e o mostre o caminho correto.”  
Eu agora tremia ainda mais, completamente desnorteado. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no momento em que me virei de costas ao balcão, seguindo cegamente até a saída. Eu precisava respirar e dentro daquele lugar respirar era a última coisa que eu conseguiria fazer. Louis e Nick vinhas atrás de mim, Louis continuava sem suas respostas e Nick apenas nos seguia.  
Na calçada da delegacia eu bufava estressado, lágrimas de raiva corriam por todo meu rosto. Coloquei as mãos na cintura e olhei para cima, respirando fundo, meus olhos fechados enquanto as lágrimas continuavam chovendo de meu rosto até meus cabelos. Esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto. Não acreditava que minha vida tinha me levado até aquele momento, até aquela situação, os caminhos percorridos foram maravilhosos, mas no fim de tudo tinha isso nos aguardando. Eu não me arrependia de nenhum paço que tinha dado, não até aquele momento.  
Medo.  
Era o que eu sentia. O mais puro medo, o mais cru de todos. Causado pelo fato mais cruel e indigno possível. Eu não merecia passar por aquilo. Niall não merecia ter vivido aquilo. Zayn não merecia ter sido arrastado para fora do próprio corpo daquele jeito. Louis não merecia que dois de seus amigos, seus irmãos, lhe fossem arrastados para longe assim.  
Mas eu era egoísta, sempre fui, foi assim que terminei aqui, sentado nessa porra de cadeira de rodas, assim que vocês vieram ao mundo e por causa de meu egoísmo e medo que minha vida tomou o rumo que me trouxe até esse exato momento. Lá dentro eu sabia que minha reação não era causada pela perda de um amigo, mas sim pelo medo de vir a me tornar aquele amigo, de ser o corpo gelado e abandonado em um beco para que Louis aos prantos se banhasse em meu sangue enquanto sofria a perda.  
Por sorte naquela hora outro taxi passava na rua, já estava quase amanhecendo e em duas ou três horas tudo começaria a se arrumar para mais um dia comum.  
No carro todos estávamos calados, eu respirava forte encostado a janela, na outra porta Nick cochilava para abstrair os fatos e entre nós Louis chorava baixinho, eu não tinha a imagem de seu rosto, mas se a tivesse era possível que eu mesmo não me aguentasse se chorasse ainda mais. Fomos os primeiros a serem deixados em casa, Nick disse para não nos preocuparmos com aquilo e que ele pagaria a viagem. Agradecemos.  
Louis não estava em condições de ficar sozinho, eu poderia estar mal, mas não estava pior que ele. Seu corpo estava pálido como o de um anêmico. Cuidei dele, o dando um banho, vestindo e o colocando para dormir.  
Assim que ele apagou eu continuava acordado, repassando as imagens de Niall encolhido no canto da delegacia, seus berros guturais e então ele sendo carregado como um animal morto numa caçada até uma cela.  
Eu não conseguia pensar. Meu coração estava acelerado. Minha respiração mais quente que o normal.  
Instantes se passaram e agora eu gritava, colocando toda aquela tensão para fora, as decorações e enfeites tão bem pensados e escolhidos a dedo por Louis agora cobriam o chão com seus cacos coloridos, derrubei cadeiras e atirei almofadas. Meu apartamento estava destruído, uma perfeita representação de quem eu era por dentro naquele momento.  
Zayn era um cara maravilhoso, uma das melhores pessoas que conheci.  
Lembro-me das vezes em que estávamos conversando e ele puxava sua caixinha de cigarros que tinha enrolado durante as noite intensas que dividia com Niall em seu dormitório. As piadas que ele fazia quando estava bêbado, se soltando como nunca faria se estivesse com suas faculdades mentais onde deveriam estar. Por mais sombrio que fossem seus olhares, ele tinha uma alma maravilhosa em sua essência, sempre preocupado com o bem estar de todos nós.  
Me fazia rir toda vez que me contava as aventuras eróticas e devassas que tinha com Niall nas grandes noitadas que viviam e imaginava como seria a narração daquela noite, quando tudo acabou. Será que eles tinham sido convidados para outra orgia? Ou teria sido só mais uma noite onde eles beberam e experimentaram todas as bebidas do bar e então seguiriam para alguma festa secreta de ricos anfitriões onde se drogariam ao ponto de passarem dias sob o efeito de entorpecentes?  
Tudo aquilo seria uma incógnita em minha história e até hoje me pergunto quais teriam sidos as histórias que eles viveriam juntos caso tivessem tido a chance, caso não tivessem tido seu tempo cortado pela raiz assim, tão brutalmente.  
Depois daquele dia toda semana nós íamos visitar Niall na clínica, sempre levando alguma coisa que ele gostava de comer ou algo que tinha nos pedido na semana anterior.

Sábado, 17 de julho, 1943

Assim como tínhamos prometido desde que ele entrou lá, nós sempre íamos visitá-lo. Naquele dia era a primeira vez que ele estaria podendo recebendo visitas, então Louis estava feliz por poder ver o amigo depois de toda aquela tragédia que ainda nos rondava.  
O que esperávamos ver e tínhamos em mente era tudo menos o que nos deparamos a primeira vez em que chegamos lá. Niall estava sob hormônios que o estavam fazendo ficar doente, não o ajudando em nada, mas ele se mantinha positivo, como sempre fez.  
Nos recebeu no jardim e nos guiou até uma das mesas de piquenique disponíveis no vasto campo do hospital do governo, vestindo roupas brancas que por pouco não se confundiam com sua pele pálida sem vida, ele nos oferecia um enorme sorriso.  
“Como eles tão te tratando aqui?” Louis estava desesperado, com lágrimas correndo seu rosto enquanto forçava um sorriso.  
“Os médicos e enfermeiros são o maior problema, mas eu já fiz alguns amigos, então não creio que vá ser muito ruim.”  
Ele sempre foi muito otimista.

Sábado, 24 de julho, 1943

Era a segunda vez que íamos visitar Niall, ele continuava sorridente. Duas semanas já tinham se passado e ele se mantinha otimista, comendo o que Louis tinha preparado, ele na verdade queria tomar pelo menos mais uma vez seu tão amado café irlandês, mas era proibida a entrada de qualquer substância alcoólica naquele lugar, então ele teria de ficar contente com o café preto adocicado que tínhamos levado.  
Seus cabelos, agora raspados, mal cobriam sua cabeça, aqueles pequenos fios castanhos saindo de sua cabeça eram um choque para mim. Todos os pacientes, homens e mulheres, daquele lugar tinham suas cabeças raspadas e ver Niall praticamente careca só tornou tudo ainda mais real.   
“Como você se sente?” Perguntei, com medo do que ouviria, mas curioso demais para me conter.  
“Como você se sentiria se tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus?” Perguntou de volta, simples.  
“Eu acho que eu estaria morto caso isso acontecesse...” Respondi constrangido.  
“Então você sabe exatamente como me sinto.” Ele dizia aquilo com um sorriso no rosto que eu não sabia como decifrar.

Sábado, 30 de julho, 1943

Era dia de visitas novamente, o que acontecia duas vezes na semana, mas tínhamos que ir apenas aos sábados, pois nas quartas era a família dele quem ia o visitar, e nós não poderíamos fazer objeção a isso, pois eles eram família e mereciam tanto quanto nós.  
No início foi um grande choque para os Horan, descobrir daquele jeito que o filho libertino era um dos tão temidos homossexuais abominados, mas sua mãe e irmão engoliram o preconceito para ir visita-lo semanalmente, fazendo o dia dele melhor de certo modo.  
Toda vez que chegávamos lá Niall estava cada vez pior, mas sempre tentando manter o sorriso no rosto.  
Quando estávamos passando pela recepção para a visita fomos interrompidos por uma enfermeira baixinha, que carregava consigo uma prancheta. “Vocês estão aqui para ver o senhor Horan, certo?” Nós concordamos, confusos. “Sinto informar que na manhã de hoje ele foi encontrado morto em seu quarto. Suicídio, temo dizer.” Ela parecia constrangida em nos dar aquela informação. “Meus pêsames.” E com uma reverencia ele foi embora.  
Nós três saímos da clínica em completo choque. Primeiro Zayn foi tomado. Agora Niall foi embora.  
Louis começou a chorar e soluçar assim que colocamos os pés fora daquele lugar. Eu tentei me fazer de forte, mas era tudo demais, chorando baixinho enquanto confortava Louis. Nick, que sempre estava conosco em todos os momentos de necessidade, nos abraçou, onde ficamos parados em meio à passagem, abraçados, com Louis soluçando no meio. Os três choravam, pois agora era real, oficialmente nós tínhamos perdidos duas das mais importantes pessoas em nossas vidas e agora seríamos obrigados a seguir sem tê-las conosco.  
Quando estávamos terminando de entrar no taxi aquela mesma moça veio correndo apressada até nós com sua prancheta em uma mão e na outra um pedaço de papel dobrado, que colocou em minha mão e disse “Encontramos isso aqui na cama dele quando o retiramos do quarto essa manhã.” Agradeci com um balançar de cabeça e ela me sorriu triste.  
Fomos para o apartamento de Nick dessa vez, o meu ainda estava perigoso, onde o tempo todo alguém cortava o pé por causa de meu acesso de raiva, papai tinha ficado muito irritado com o que fiz, mas depois que o expliquei ele ficou mais calmo e compreendeu a situação.  
Lá ele nos fez café e chá, afofou as almofadas do sofá e se jogou em sua poltrona.  
Ficamos calados por minutos à fio, ninguém tinha coragem ou vontade de falar nada.  
Me sentei no chão, respirando fundo e esfregando meus olhos, que ardiam pelas lágrimas. Encostado aos pés do sofá eu tirei do bolso de meu paletó aquele mesmo pedaço amaçado de papel que me foi entregue pela enfermeira. Louis viu o papel em minhas mãos e sentou-se ao meu lado, acariciando meus ombros, tentando me confortar como se ele não estivesse pior que eu. Nick sentou do meu outro lado, com um braço sobre meu ombro.  
“O que será que tem escrito aí?” Ele perguntou o que corria pela mente de todos nós.  
“Acho que a gente só descobre quando ler.” Louis fungou. “Lê logo, Hazz. Eu não aguento mais essa tensão.”   
Desdobrei o papel e me deparei com as palavras trêmulas, algumas desbotadas e marcando o papel em manchas que deveriam ter sido feitas por lágrimas, pois o papel estava diferente e mais escuro em certos pontos, a letra pequenina que formava um texto consideravelmente enorme. Aquilo de levou ainda mais lágrimas aos olhos e então, sem ar, comecei a ler em voz alta:  
Harry, oi.  
Bem, eu não faço ideia de como começar, mas eu estou prestes a fazer algo do qual não me orgulho, estou pegando a rota de saída mais fácil para tudo isso. Bem, não é a mais fácil, de jeito nenhum, porém é o menor caminho a se percorrer. Eu nem mesmo sei se o que vou fazer vai dar certo, mas se deu então eu acho que é por isso que você está lendo isso, creio que ao lado de Louis, vocês não fazem nada separados, então como poderia nessa situação as coisas mudarem, certo?  
Eu espero que você tome conta dele, ele é uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram na vida, o jeito moleque dele de levar a vida que se misturava com o meu jeito vadio.  
É realmente estranho me referir a mim mesmo no passado, mas agora, enquanto você lê isso, é tudo o que me tornei: uma marca em seu passado, assim como Zayn. Nós nos tornaremos apenas um ponto no passado daqueles que conviveram conosco e espero que tenhamos feito nossa marca direito.  
Louis, olá.  
Eu espero que você não esteja com raiva de mim, pois eu não poderei viver, onde quer que eu vá estar quando tudo acabar, sabendo que você está com raiva de mim, mas se estiver, saiba que o que fiz foi o melhor para mim, pois eu não conseguiria viver num mundo onde não há Zayn para me amar.   
A marca que vocês deixaram em mim ficará para sempre, sob ou sobre a terra eu sempre terrei vocês marcados em mim.  
Lembra daquela vez que a gente tava andando no meio da rua, só eu e você, completamente bêbados (como sempre, então essa parte não é exatamente um bom ponto de referência) e você começou a tagarelar sobre como queria que sua vida fosse? Ficamos muito tempo, talvez horas, balbuciando inúmeras expectativas para o futuro ao mesmo tempo que nem mesmo conseguíamos entender o que estávamos falando por estarmos bêbados demais para entender nossas próprias palavras?  
Bem, eu lembro de algo que eu disse naquela noite: eu não conseguia imaginar meu futuro sem você e Zayn.  
Agora eu não o tenho mais, então qualquer expectativa de futuro perfeito já me foi arruinada.  
Nick, tudo bem?  
Eu realmente quero te agradecer por todo nosso tempo junto, eu queria muito que tivesse sido maior, que tivéssemos fumado mais dos cigarros de Zayn e que tivéssemos tido mais tempo para muito mais coisas.   
Quem sabe em uma próxima vida, hum?  
Liam, eu te amo.  
Desde criança você foi meu irmão, me apoiando em tudo. A gente praticamente criou um ao outro, mesmo sendo tão diferentes a gente se amava.  
Você é mais que meu primo, mais que um amigo ou irmão. Você é uma parte de mim, uma parte boa e hipócrita de mim, mas tudo bem.  
Diga a titia que sentirei falta de seus cozidos ingleses e que em canto nenhum do mundo alguém cozinhará como ela, sei como ela fica toda contente e cheia de sorrisos quando elogiam sua cozinha, então faça essa última coisa por mim, certo?  
Mamãe, papai e Greg  
Me desculpem por não ter sido o filho e irmão que vocês esperavam, mas a culpa não é minha, eu simplesmente não fui feito para a normalidade, pois em minhas veias sempre correram a sede e ânsia por adrenalina (além de algumas outras várias substâncias, mas isso não vem ao caso) e sei que vocês nunca estiveram prontos para lidar comigo, mas sei que se esforçaram e eu os amo por isso.  
Zayn, meu amado, onde quer que esteja  
Espero que possamos nos encontrar no além, onde não seremos privados de nosso amor ou arrancados dos braços um do outro apenas por nos amarmos do jeitos que nos amamos durante nossa efêmera passagem nesse mundo de merda que não este preparado para receber revolucionários libertinos como nós dois, mas não é culpa deles, eles só ainda não aprenderam a amar como nós dois fomos capazes de amar.  
Peço que os perdoe, pois eu já fiz meu voto de paz com os ignorantes.  
Agora encerro minha despedida, pois me jogarei nos braços da escuridão e espero cair de volta em seus braços, meu amor.  
Assim que a carta terminou nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer, Louis soluçava com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, eu abaixei meus braços, os jogando em meu colo, encarando a parede à minha frente. Nick estava jogado apoiado no sofá, respirando com força, mas deixando escapar alguns gemidos enquanto fungava.  
Era tudo demais para nós três aguentarmos sozinhos. Eu queria entender e descobri o que tinha levado Niall a me mencionar primeiro naquela carta, eu não tinha a menor pista do que poderia leva-lo a isso, mas eu lhe era grato por ter pensado em mim em seus últimos momentos.  
Foi com aquela carta que muitas coisas foram esclarecidas em minha mente.  
Daquele dia em diante eu nunca mais fui o mesmo rapaz que era antes de ler aquela saudação escrita naquele papel marcado de lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o prólogo de uma fic que eu tô querendo escrever. É o piloto de uma série. Se tiver uma boa resposta eu escrevo os capítulos de verdade e posto aqui nesse perfil.
> 
> Compartilhem o link em suas redes sociais para ajudar na divulgação e me deixe saber se devo ou não seguir em frente com esse projeto.
> 
> Minhas redes sociais para contato:
> 
> Wattpad: Asheetos  
> Twitter: Asheetosdojerah


End file.
